


The Second Hand Unwinds - Italian Translation

by gioo_22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aerospace Engineer Louis, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exes to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Italiano | Italian, M/M, NASA, Physics, Time Travel, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gioo_22/pseuds/gioo_22
Summary: Louis Tomlinson è uno dei primi membri del progetto top secret della NASA “Programma di esplorazione temporale". Quando le cose non vanno come previsto e si ritrova in un passato meno recente di quanto programmato, non ha altre opzioni se non presentarsi a casa del suo ex fidanzato, Harry.





	The Second Hand Unwinds - Italian Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Second Hand Unwinds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698533) by [kingsofeverything (FullOnLarrie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/kingsofeverything). 



“Perché fa sempre così fottutamente freddo qui?” chiede Louis a nessuno in particolare, mentre aspetta che l'acqua inizi a bollire. Una cosa a cui non si è mai abituato nei sei anni e oltre in cui vive negli Stati Uniti, è la dipendenza da caffè. Ovviamente gli piace, con un po’ di latte magari, ma è decisamente più un tipo da the. A volte gli sembra che la dipendenza da the sia l'unica cosa nella sua vita che non è cambiata. Nemmeno una settimana prima ha sentito la parola “Y'all" uscire dalla propria bocca e, di conseguenza, ha passato l'intero week-end a guardare i programmi inglesi trasmessi da BBC America, rispondendo allo schermo della TV, rinforzando intenzionalmente il suo accento dello Yorkshire.  
“Ci sono 13.000 persone che lavorano nella struttura, è impossibile mettere tutti d'accordo riguardo la temperatura, bevi il tuo the e andiamo", dice Niall scostandosi i capelli da davanti gli occhi. Non è un ordine, quanto più una sorta di discorso che ha ripetuto un sacco di volte negli ultimi 6 anni, dando il meglio di sé con il suo accento del Sud California. È fermo accanto alla porta con una lattina di Dr. Pepper nella mano destra e una nella sinistra e Louis riesce a vedere anche Liam dietro di lui nel corridoio.  
Louis finisce di farsi il the, lo mescola per l'ultima volta, abbandona il cucchiaio nella tazza e segue Niall e Liam nel corridoio, per poi arrivare nella piccola stanza conferenze per il loro incontro.  
Questo è il più breve dei due incontri ufficiali riguardo la loro missione, ma è il più importante. È quello in cui verranno decise le cose più significative; quello del pomeriggio con i superiori non riguarda la missione vera e propria. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo tutte le volte per quanto è ridicola la storia della segretezza del progetto, per tutte le azioni che devono fare per assicurarsi che nessuno sappia davvero cosa sta succedendo e che lui vede solo come una perdita di tempo e di risorse preziose.  
Malik e il dottor Franklin sono già seduti al tavolo quando loro entrano, salutandoli con il capo.  
“Signori", inizia il dottor Franklin.  
Dalla sedia di fianco alla sua, Niall borbotta “Se lo dite voi" e Louis quasi non contiene la sua risata.  
Il dottor Franklin si schiarisce la voce e continua, “Sapete già perché siete qui, niente di formale, solo una revisione delle procedure. Prima di iniziare, voglio solo dirvi che quando abbiamo chiesto a voi tre di unirvi a questo programma, speravamo che questo momento arrivasse per davvero. È il mio sogno di una vita aver raggiunto questo punto e so per certo che voi tre siete il meglio che avrei potuto chiedere. Adesso, passiamo al resto. Zayn?” si volta e gli fa gesto di continuare.  
Louis mescola ancora una volta il the e ne prende un sorso: sa cosa sta per sentire, lo ha già sentito e memorizzato tempo prima. Non significa che sia d'accordo con tutto e non significa che non lo farà presente. È questo il motivo per cui lui e Malik non vanno molto d'accordo e mai lo faranno; questo e che Malik è sempre stato scostante e strano nei confronti di Louis, anche se Liam e Niall vanno d'accordo con lui. Rigano troppo diritti a volte, sono sempre pronti ad eseguire gli ordini senza fare domande, il che è probabilmente la cosa migliore da fare in questi casi, considerando le situazioni in cui si potrebbero trovare. A volte Louis si chiede perché è stato scelto per questa missione, essendo così diverso da loro.  
“Sapete tutti cosa dovete fare, niente di quello che vi sto per dire è qualcosa di nuovo, ma lo devo fare ugualmente, quindi iniziamo” e anche se è una riunione informale e sono tutti seduti al tavolo in jeans e magliette della NASA, Malik – con il suo sempre presente completo di camicia abbottonata, cravatta e giacca del laboratorio – si alza e fa un passo indietro, allontanandosi dal tavolo.  
“Per prima cosa, devo dirvi grazie. Dottor Payne, senza il suo lavoro con le particelle subatomiche e gli elementi superpesanti, non avremmo avuto gli strumenti per costruire l'equipaggiamento di apertura del portale spazio-temporale.”  
Louis annuisce e vede con la coda dell'occhio Liam ringraziare e far finta di aggiustarsi la giacca invisibile.  
Malik continua, “Dottor Horan, senza di lei, non avremmo un portale spazio-temporale stabile con cui lavorare. So che io e lei abbiamo lavorato insieme con la materia esotica, ma è decisamente merito suo.”  
Questa volta, Louis si volta giusto in tempo per vederlo fare l'occhiolino e un gesto d'intesa a Malik. È il turno di Louis adesso, quindi incontra lo sguardo di Malik.  
“Tomlinson, l'organizzazione, la parte ingegneristica e l'esecuzione del cilindro del tempo non potevano andare meglio. Grazie a tutti.”  
Tutto qui? Louis stringe gli occhi e fissa Malik, sperando che aggiunga qualcosa perché è come se lo avesse insultato. Come se il cilindro fosse tutto quello su cui ha lavorato.  
Ma Malik tiene fissi gli occhi altrove mentre dice, “Anche se tutti i test che abbiamo fatto sono perfetti, c’è sempre un margine di errore. Ovviamente, lo sapete tutti benissimo. Per mantenere la missione il più sicura possibile, dovrete usare le abilità che avete imparato durante la meditazione per sgombrate la mente prima e durante il test.”  
Malik si volta a guardare Louis e dice, “Le possibilità di atterrare nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato sono minime. I calcoli sono stati fatti decine di volte e saranno rifatti con le statistiche e le informazioni aggiornate del sito di Cronofisica. Siamo davvero fiduciosi che lei possa atterrare correttamente. Comunque, se dovesse verificarsi un errore, non dovrebbe atterrare in un posto sperduto, ma a massimo qualche ora di cammino dal mondo civilizzato"  
Louis tossisce nervoso e prende un respiro profondo. “Avrei qualcosa da dire a proposito.”  
“Ovviamente.” Malik alza gli occhi al cielo e gli fa un gesto per incitarlo a parlare.  
“Il fatto che non siamo quasi per nulla preparati per un atterraggio sbagliato è ridicolo. Potrebbe accadere facilmente, ma abbiamo sempre trattato questa possibilità più come una impossibilità, Malik.” Louis si muove in avanti sulla sedia e aggiunge, “Quello che sto dicendo, è che dovremmo fare altre ricerche a riguardo”.  
“Tutto quello che dovevamo fare, l'abbiamo fatto, Tomlinson.” Malik incrocia le braccia e lo fissa per un secondo e Louis vuole solo alzarsi e urlare, ma respira profondamente e sta fermo esattamente dov’è.  
Niall lo raggiunge e gli stringe la spalla. “Andrà tutto bene, amico.”  
“Tomlinson, siamo pronti per ogni evenienza, programmata o no. Quindi mi dica, cosa farà se l'atterraggio non si rivelerà essere corretto?” chiede Malik.  
Louis si appoggia allo schienale della sedia, prima di dire, “Per prima cosa, controllo di essere tutto intero e che tutte le funzioni vitali siano funzionanti: vista, udito, pulsazioni cardiache e mobilità. Poi, cammino. Ma riesce a capire che non posso sopravvivere in questo modo? Tipo, non avrò un lavoro, dei soldi, un telefono, niente. E ancora peggio, cosa farò se non sarò nemmeno tutto intero?”  
“Andrà tutto bene. Come ho detto, le possibilità che ciò accada sono minime e se seguirà la procedura, non dovrebbero esserci problemi.”  
Louis si pizzica debolmente la mandibola, poi aggiunge, “Sì, ma non sarò autorizzato a contattare la NASA perché potrei incasinare la linea del tempo, creare caos, confusione eccetera… Se sarò fortunato, potrei trovare qualcuno di cui fidarmi che mi possa aiutare? E anche se succedesse, dovrei seguire gli ordini e tenere la bocca chiusa. Dovrei ricostruirmi un'intera vita e poi aspettare.”  
Malik sospira, le narici allargate sono l'unico segno che denota irritazione. “È improbabile. Così improbabile che se succederà, potrà dirmi “Gliel'avevo detto" ed io mi scuserò personalmente con lei, Tomlinson. Posso continuare?”  
Per alcuni secondi, Louis lo fissa, con tutto il suo disappunto scritto in fronte, “Sì, signore.” E poi torna al suo the perché il resto della conversazione lo ha già sentito centinaia di volte e niente può ormai più convincerlo che Malik non sia un'enorme testa di cazzo. È così sicuro che i suoi calcoli siano corretti che è convinto non ci saranno imprevisti: lo fa a dir poco infuriare.  
Il resto dell'incontro fila liscio, non c’è motivo per cui non dovrebbe farlo, anche la sua interruzione probabilmente era stata prevista. Louis non lo fa apposta, ma la sua testa finisce altrove. Lui, Niall e Liam avranno il tempo di pranzare dopo l'incontro, poi dovranno indossare le loro uniformi per il secondo incontro con il Presidente e poi dovrà tornare a casa, smettere di procrastinare e riempire il borsone che giace vuoto di fianco al suo letto da ormai due settimane, e magari dormire un po’.  
Il suo volo per Londra è previsto per il mattino seguente, poi lo aspetta un lungo viaggio in auto fino alla sede del progetto, a Doncaster, in cui non torna da sei anni. E poi, il viaggio nel tempo.  
∞  
Louis sbadiglia portandosi la mano davanti al viso: ha lasciato il suo appartamento in Florida prima del sorgere del sole e non appena è atterrato a Heathrow e si è premurato di cercare il suo autista fuori dall'aeroporto, il sole stava già tramontando di nuovo.  
E ora è quasi alla fine del suo viaggio in auto di 3 ore da Londra a Doncaster. Almeno ha un autista – che probabilmente sa chi sta trasportando e per fare cosa, e che probabilmente non è una di quelle persone che trascorre la giornata a trasportare passeggeri dall'aeroporto – e ha potuto fissare il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino ed estraniarsi per la maggior parte del tempo.  
Sono passati sei anni dall'ultima volta in cui ha visto questo paesaggio e quando passano di fianco al The Dome e, pochi minuti dopo, al parco in cui a sua madre piaceva portare i gemellini di Domenica, lo sbalordisce quanto tutto appaia esattamente lo stesso. Non sa perché continua a guardare fuori, forse perché sa che tra qualche minuto passeranno davanti al vecchio appartamento di mattoni dove lui e Harry hanno vissuto insieme.  
Dopo sei anni dalla loro rottura, Louis ha affinato delle tecniche e dei metodi che funzionano benissimo per evitare di pensare ad Harry. La parte più estrema del metodo è stata evitare completamente l'Inghilterra – se non lo vedo, non ci penso funziona alla fine – e ne è valsa la pena, anche se ha dovuto sacrificare il tempo trascorso con la sua famiglia. Si sentono comunque sempre con Skype e Facetime e ha speso molti dei suoi risparmi per acquistare loro dei biglietti aerei, in modo che potessero volare a trovarlo, e li ha poi portati a visitare Disney World e gli Universal Studios, pagando anche per il loro hotel. Ne è comunque valsa la pena.  
Il resto dei suoi sforzi si sono concentrati sui tipici sintomi del dopo rottura, di quei momenti in cui aveva il cuore spezzato. Ha tentato di mantenere la sua vita sgombra da ogni possibile riferimento ad Harry e si è tenuto occupato. Per sei anni.  
Forse ha un po’ esagerato, cancellando ogni riferimento al fatto di esserci stato insieme dal suo telefono, computer, ufficio, auto e appartamento. La sua filosofia è stata “Se ti fa pensare ad Harry, buttalo" e si è estesa a tutti gli aspetti della sua vita. Ha anche rimpiazzato buona parte del suo armadio, sbarazzandosi persino del costoso portafoglio di pelle che Harry gli aveva regalato per Natale, prima che partisse per gli Stati Uniti. Il portafoglio di stoffa e velcro fornito dalla NASA svolge egregiamente il suo compito allo stesso modo.  
Anche per quanto riguarda il mantenersi occupato, non ha dovuto fare grandi sforzi perché il programma ingegneristico della NASA ha occupato, e occupa tuttora, gran parte del suo tempo. Quello è stato in primo luogo il centro del problema tra di loro, perché da quando è stato scelto per il Programma di Esplorazione Temporale, non ha praticamente avuto più tempo.  
È veramente grato che la sua carriera sia stata così prosciugante in termini di tempo libero, specialmente da quando Harry ha reso abbastanza chiaro di non essere interessato a provare a far funzionare le cose tra di loro. Durante il primo mese successivo alla loro rottura, Louis lo ha talmente tempestato di chiamate, messaggi ed email che sarebbe potuto essere classificato come imbarazzante. Ma Harry non ha mai risposto a niente, e quando gli ha restituito per posta il pacchetto contenente il regalo di Natale che Louis gli aveva fatto, tra l'altro nemmeno aperto, lui si è arreso.  
Adesso, sta fissando con la bocca aperta la porta del loro vecchio appartamento, e sta avendo difficoltà nel non farsi sopraffare dai ricordi. Almeno può dire di non aver chiesto all'autista di fermarsi, ma forse è solo perché sa che Harry ha lasciato la città circa un anno dopo la loro rottura. Sua madre si è premurata di farglielo sapere non appena accaduto e dopo quello, lui le ha gentilmente chiesto di non nominare più Harry.  
Louis sospira e chiude gli occhi, appoggiando la testa al sedile. Tenta di liberare la mente, chiudendo fuori tutti i pensieri relativi ad Harry, focalizzandosi sul vuoto finché non è tutto quello che rimane.  
La struttura dell'edificio della NASA è relativamente piccola, composta di due blocchi. Deve essere fatta così, e avendo un solo scopo, non c’è bisogno che sia troppo grande.  
Louis ricorda che il Dottor Franklin una volta propose di farla somigliare ad una fabbrica, ma Louis contestò subito l'idea perché le persone di Doncaster si sarebbero immediatamente domandate chi lavorasse lì, specialmente dopo aver capito che nessuno dei residenti sarebbe stato assunto. Non c’è alcuna insegna ed alcun cancello a delimitare la zona, somiglia semplicemente ad un piccolo edificio contenente uffici.  
L'auto entra dal retro e giunge direttamente nel garage sotterraneo, ma Louis aspetta comunque che la pesante porta d'acciaio si chiuda alle sue spalle prima di scendere. Si mette il borsone in spalla e segue l'autista dentro l'edificio. Quando entrano dalla porta, una dei cronofisici li sta aspettando, con l'iPad in mano, e saluta il suo autista.  
“Tomlinson?” chiede lei rapidamente, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo dallo schermo.  
“Sono io,” risponde Louis, cercando di non far trasparire la stanchezza dalla sua voce.  
Il viaggio lo ha stancato più di quanto immaginasse, considerando che la notte precedente non è nemmeno riuscito a dormire bene, e si trova a pensare a Niall e al suo ben più lungo viaggio per Perth, sperando sia tutto sotto controllo.  
Hanno cercato di calcolare il jet lag nel programma, ma Louis si chiede se 24 ore di riposo siano abbastanza prima del salto nel tempo.  
“Qualche problema nel raggiungere il luogo?”  
“No.” Louis si domanda se la donna abbia ricevuto addestramento militare, da come parla sembrerebbe di sì. E si chiede anche se la sua mancanza di formalità la stia disturbando.  
Se è così, è brava a nasconderlo, mentre continua con le sue domande, “Qualcosa da segnalare?”  
“Niente,” risponde lui, scacciando dalla mente un’immagine di Harry fermo davanti alla loro vecchia casa.  
“Mi segua,” dice lei e lo precede lungo il corridoio. Non si volta mai a vedere se Louis la sta effettivamente seguendo e lui si concede qualche altro secondo prima di cedere. Sì, decisamente un addestramento militare.  
A volte pensa al fatto che lui è l’unico membro senza alcuna disciplina militare alle spalle nell’intero Programma di Esplorazione Temporale e si domanda perché abbiano scelto proprio lui. Sia Niall che Liam hanno trascorso del tempo nell’Air Force tra le superiori e l’università e il Dottor Franklin era nella marina. Ad essere sinceri, Louis non pensa che Malik sia mai stato coinvolto nelle forze armate, ma lui non conta.  
Niall dice che lo hanno scelto perché Louis è il miglior ingegnere aeronavale alla NASA, ma lui non pensa sia vero. D’accordo, è bravo, ma ha lavorato con molti altri ragazzi e ha frequentato molti corsi di aggiornamento con altri ancora e non è possibile che lui sia il migliore tra quelli.  
Liam dice, invece, che lo hanno scelto appunto perché non ha esperienze militari, perché avevano bisogno di qualcuno che fosse il più vicino ad un civile possibile. Forse è per quello.  
Louis continua a seguire la donna su per una rampa di scale e lungo un corridoio, cercando di indovinare dove dovranno andare. E’ stanco, gli fanno male le gambe e la schiena dopo tutto il tempo che ha trascorso seduto, prima in aereo e poi in macchina.  
“Tomlinson,” dice lei, distraendolo dalla direzione che stava prendendo la sua mente. Gli sta tenendo aperta la porta, aspettando che lui entri. “La aspettano al piano di sotto per colazione alle sette in punto. I test iniziano alle otto. E’ importante che lei sia ben riposato prima del salto, quindi, per favore, ci faccia sapere se c’è qualsiasi cosa che possiamo fare per lei per renderle l’attesa più confortevole.” Gesticola verso il tastierino posto sulla porta e aggiunge, “Prema solamente il pulsante per la chiamata e le porteremo tutto quello che desidera.”  
“Grazie, um...”  
“Tenente Edwards.”  
“Grazie, Tenente Edwards. Dovrei essere a posto, ci vediamo domattina.” Louis le sorride e si chiude la porta alle spalle.  
E’ una stanza piccola, sembra più un monolocale che una stanza di un quartiere militare, che è quello che si aspettava. Il letto è piccolo, ma sembra molto comodo, quindi Louis fa qualche rapida sequenza di esercizi fisici (squat, addominali e flessioni), si fa una doccia, indossa un paio di boxer puliti e si mette a letto. Sono necessari solo pochi minuti prima che si addormenti.  
La colazione è semplice, un mix di proteine, grassi e carboidrati che gli fanno pensare sia tutto programmato per riempirlo di calorie. Il test, invece, non è niente di nuovo: una corsa veloce sul tapis roulant – niente di lungo o difficile, solo per misurare la pressione a riposo e sotto sforzo – un paio di fialette di sangue per le analisi, temperatura corporea, altezza e peso. Ci impiegano solo qualche ora, ma nel frattempo che eseguono i test, si fa ora di pranzo.  
In seguito, il Tenente Edwards, accompagna nuovamente Louis in camera, dove lui, dopo aver mandato un ultimo messaggio su Whatsapp a Niall e Liam, augurandogli buona fortuna, spegne il telefono. Per il resto della giornata dovrebbe solo riposare, meditare ed aspettare che lo richiamino.  
Il problema è che queste cose non riempiono nemmeno metà del suo tempo e non c’è molto che Louis sia autorizzato a fare. Non può allenarsi, leggere o dormire. Il suo telefono deve rimanere spento, quindi non può chiamare nessuno. Di conseguenza, la mente vola per conto suo: pensa alla sua famiglia che non sa nemmeno che lui si trovi a pochi metri da loro, e la disonestà lo colpisce, e non ci va mai giù leggera, da 6 anni ormai. A volte si sente come se il sentirsi colpevole lo stesse corrodendo da dentro.  
Louis sospira e si passa le mani sul volto. Il senso di colpevolezza era più facile da gestire quando si trovava a migliaia di miglia di distanza, ma essere di nuovo a Doncaster, vedere la sua vecchia casa... Cavolo, persino il cognome del Tenente lo ha fatto pensare ad Harry. Non ha mai rimpianto niente nella sua vita tanto quanto il modo in cui le cose sono finite tra loro. Beh, tranne il fatto in sé che siano finite.  
Si concede di pensare a lui per un altro po’, chiedendosi dove sia adesso e cosa stia facendo. Spera che sia felice: è tutto quello che ha sempre voluto per lui.  
Le ore restanti trascorrono velocemente e quando anche l’ora di cena passa, inizia a diventare irritabile. E’ ovvio che non sia autorizzato a cenare poco prima del salto, ma non rende le cose più facili. Considera di farsi una doccia, ma non ce n’è ragione in quanto dovrà farla al piano di sotto, appena prima del salto. Quindi, aspetta con impazienza che arrivino le 23, e quando è ora, segue il Tenente Edwards giù dalle scale.  
“Tutto quello che ti servirà è sul tavolo, appena dopo questa porta.” dice lei, precedendolo nell’entrare nella stanza, mostrandogli la sua tuta per il salto – che è ancora nella busta, ricordandogli di togliere ogni tipo di gioiello e di seguire la procedura nel lavarsi e riporre tutto quello che non gli serve nell’armadietto. “Ti aspetto con il Tenente Harold fuori da quella porta” gesticola, indicando una porta che riporta la scritta “PARTENZA” e poi sparisce, lasciando Louis da solo con i suoi pensieri.  
Louis guarda dall’altro lato della stanza alla porta con scritto “ARRIVO”, scuote la testa e si lascia cadere sulla panchina di fianco agli armadietti. Deve assolutamente riprendersi, non c’è assolutamente alcun motivo per cui Harry possa tornare nella sua testa in questo momento. Quante erano le possibilità che finisse con un Tenente Harold e un Tenente Edwards? Probabilmente farà bene i conti delle possibilità quanto tornerà da questo viaggio nel tempo. Nel frattempo, dovrà dimenticarselo.  
Si pizzica la parte alta del naso, chiude gli occhi e fa un profondo respiro, pregando perché la sua mente si svuoti. Non accade.  
Dopo un momento, si arrende e si toglie i vestiti, appallottolandoli e gettandoli nell’armadietto, sperando non serva un lucchetto per chiuderlo, dato che non lo ha. Poi entra in doccia, insaponandosi dalla testa ai piedi per due volte. Una volta che è completamente pulito e asciutto, indossa i pantaloni di cotone, la maglietta, le calze e gli stivali. Poi si prende qualche minuto per focalizzarsi su sé stesso.  
E’ una delle poche cose su cui sia lui che Malik erano d’accordo, la meditazione. Una mente sgombra dovrebbe rendere il viaggio nel tempo più semplice: l’ultima cosa di cui hanno bisogno è che il Viaggiatore del Tempo pensi ai dinosauri e questo per sbaglio interferisca con il salto. Non che siano preoccupati che Louis finisca per sbaglio nel Mesozoico, però, ecco, meglio non rischiare, e in più sembra il modo migliore per focalizzarsi sull’obiettivo.  
Louis prende un ultimo respiro e poi apre gli occhi, si alza ed entra nella stanza della partenza.  
"Tomlinson,” dice il Tenente Edwards e gli sorride, prima di ritornare a guardare lo schermo del computer di fronte a lei.  
L’uomo dall’altra parte della stanza – il Tenente Harold, presume Louis – si gira e gli si avvicina, prima di parlare. “Se prende posizione sul tavolo, iniziamo. Sono sicuro che lei sia esausto da tutta questa attesa, ma deve ripetere il suo trafiletto.”  
Louis batte le palpebre un paio di volte, trattenendosi dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo, alla fine sapeva che questo momento sarebbe arrivato. Appena prende posto sul tavolo al centro della stanza, il Tenente Edwards pigia il pulsante ed inizia a registrare l’intero processo, per la storia, e Louis si prende un momento per ricomporsi e non pensare all’idea che è come se stesse per fare una risonanza magnetica. Non aiuta il fatto che il tavolo inizi a muoversi verso l’interno del grosso tubo di metallo.  
Così, inizia, “Louis William Tomlinson, Crononauta. Missione Due. Viaggerò dalla camera di Cronopartenza a mezzanotte di Venerdì 14 Ottobre 2023 a Doncaster, Regno Unito, alla camera di Cronoarrivo a mezzanotte di Sabato 14 Ottobre 2018 a Doncaster, Regno Unito. La procedura prevede che io rimanga nella camera di Cronoarrivo per un’ora per i test di laboratorio. Alle due di notte di Sabato 14 Ottobre 2018, è previsto che io ritorni qui, in questo tempo e spazio.”  
“Se la missione dovesse fallire, signore?”  
“Se non andrò abbastanza indietro nel tempo, dovrò seguire comunque la procedura, fare i test e tornare in questo tempo e spazio. Se, invece, andrò troppo indietro nel tempo, sarò da solo con me stesso.”  
“Capisce cosa sta per fare, Tomlinson?”  
“Sì, signore.”  
Il Tenente Harold guarda Louis per un secondo, poi dice, “E’ stato un onore lavorare con lei di nuovo, signore.”  
Quel “Di nuovo” disorienta Louis per un secondo, probabilmente ha incontrato il Tenente in precedenza e non se lo ricorda, ma sbatte le palpebre e libera la mente. In lontananza, sente i due Tenenti parlare tra loro, ma evita di ascoltarli. Si aspettava di essere nervoso, infatti Louis si è chiesto se potesse vomitare o se il viaggio del tempo potesse comportare una perdita di controllo su alcune parti del corpo, ma concentrarsi su sé stesso aiuta a cancellare la preoccupazione. Respira, contando lentamente, dentro e fuori.  
E’ consapevole che i due stanno ultimando gli ultimi calcoli, inserendo le coordinate ed i risultati nelle formule, facendo funzionare il programma di trasporto che causerà il salto. Ha visto Malik risolverne alcuni simili in una delle presentazioni PowerPoint più noiose sulla faccia del pianeta. Ne riesce anche a capire qualcuna, ma davvero non è il suo ambito nè la sua area di interesse. Quindi si estranea, che è probabilmente la cosa migliore da fare al momento.  
La voce del Tenente Harold fa l’eco dentro il tubo. “Conterò al contrario da cinque al momento di inizio. Cinque, quattro, tre, due, uno.”  
Fugacemente, un piccolo pensiero relativo ad Harry si fa spazio nella sua mente, ma scompare quasi subito.  
Louis sbatte di nuovo gli occhi e fissa l’interno del tubo. Sembra che il viaggio stia per iniziare, se il formicolio del suo corpo è di qualche indicazione. Cerca di tenere a mente tutte le sensazioni fisiche e mentali per la riunione successiva al viaggio nel tempo.  
Il basso mormorio proveniente dalla stazione di controllo si fa sempre più rumoroso, e lo distrae, quindi Louis apre gli occhi e si trascina fino alla fine del tubo in tempo per vedere il Tenente Edwards saltare su dalla sedia e voltarsi per chiamare a gran voce, “Tenente Harold!”  
L’urlo spaventa Louis e si acciglia. La sua mente balza ad Harry, ed alle stranezze che lo circondano, dalle coincidenze dei nomi alla data.  
Sabato, 14 Ottobre 2023.  
Chiude gli occhi di nuovo, cercando di concentrarsi di nuovo sul punto di arrivo.  
Sabato, 13 Ottobre 2018.  
Louis respira piano, cercando di tenere i suoi pensieri sotto controllo.  
Venerdì, 13 Ottobre 2017.  
Il giorno dopo, Harry lo ha chiamato il mattino presto prima che uscisse per andare al lavoro, dicendogli che aveva bisogno di una pausa dalla loro relazione. E poi, quando Harry lo ha richiamato nuovamente, scusandosi e volendo riprovare a far funzionare le cose tra di loro, Louis ha rovinato tutto.  
Continua a sentire in lontananza le voci dei Tenenti e poi ad un certo punto, non sente più niente.  
Sembra che viaggiare nel tempo sia come fare un’anestesia generale prima di un’operazione perché inizia tutto come un formicolio, poi tutto inizia ad essere distante, l’udito, la vista e l’olfatto si affievoliscono e poi non c’è più niente.  
All'improvviso, gli occhi di Louis si spalancano, il cuore gli martella nel petto, tutto il corpo è indolenzito ed esausto come se avesse appena finito uno dei massacranti allenamenti che la NASA gli impone di fare, ma la sua mente è in allerta e lo realizza sempre di più ogni secondo che passa.  
È sdraiato, ma decisamente non nel tubo della camera del Cronoarrivo. Il pizzicore dei fili d'erba contro la schiena e il collo, insieme al cielo notturno puntinato di stelle e parzialmente oscurato dagli alberi e dalle nuvole che vede non appena inizia ad osservare davvero dove si trova, gli suggeriscono che non è decisamente nel posto in cui sarebbe dovuto essere.  
Nel momento in cui le sue braccia smettono di pizzicare, porta le sue mani a tastarsi il viso, il collo, il petto e lo stomaco, controllando che il salto temporale lo abbia lasciato tutto intatto. Quando anche le sue gambe tornano normali, si siede lentamente, incrociandole. Chiude gli occhi e cerca di calmarsi, facendo ordine nel casino che è la sua mente al momento.  
Piuttosto che focalizzarsi sul nulla, Louis cerca di stilare una lista di possibilità: è abbastanza sicuro di essere atterrato nell'area boschiva in cui la struttura è stata costruita, quindi sa dove si trova. Solo non sa quando, anche se crede sia autunno perché la temperatura gli sembra essere tra i 15 e i 18 gradi e ci sono delle foglie secche sul terreno intorno a lui.  
Sembra quindi che non sia saltato troppo indietro nel tempo rispetto al previsto, spera non oltre un paio di anni, perché la prospettiva di dover aspettare del tempo per tornare alla sua epoca è già difficile così. Senza soldi, documenti e senza poter contattare nessuno, davvero non vuole vivere anni o addirittura decenni di nuovo, in più senza poter rivedere la sua famiglia, i suoi amici, i suoi vicini e tutti i posti del suo passato. Sapeva che qualcosa del genere sarebbe successo e si sarebbero dovuti preparare meglio a questa eventualità. L'avrebbero fatto, se l’opinione di Louis fosse stata ascoltata, ma l'opinione di Malik ha sempre contato di più.  
Louis sospira e si alza, pulendosi dallo sporco e dalle foglie rimaste attaccati ai suoi pantaloni, mentre si guarda intorno. È decisamente il posto in cui la Cronostruttura sarà costruita, e se non ha le allucinazioni, in mezzo agli alberi intravede i lampioni in lontananza. Cammina verso quelle luci, un po’ diffidente all'inizio, e quando raggiunge la strada, prende la direzione della città, per una volta felice dell'allenamento che è stato costretto a fare per i passati 6 anni.  
Mentre cammina, Louis maledice Zayn Malik, la sua arroganza e, per un buon lasso di tempo, anche la sua bella faccia. Se c’è una qualche sorta di giustizia a questo mondo, in questo esatto momento, Malik si sta tagliando accidentalmente mentre si rade oppure sta correndo precipitosamente verso qualcuno, finendo per sbaglio contro un muro di mattoni. Di faccia. Oppure entrambe insieme. Quando finisce di prendersela con Malik, torna a ragionare su quello che sa.  
Sa che si trova prima del 2018 perché la Cronostruttura è stata costruita quell'estate, così cerca di visualizzare una linea del tempo degli eventi. Malik è arrivato alla NASA nell'Aprile di quell'anno, Niall e Liam a Maggio e a Louis è stato chiesto di unirsi a loro poco dopo. È successo tutto molto velocemente poi: Liam ha scoperto i suoi elementi metallici superpesanti, Niall ha lavorato con Malik per stabilizzare ed espandere i portali e una volta fatto quello, Louis ha progettato un tubo costruito con i metalli scoperti da Liam che ha potuto contenere uno dei portali di Niall. Hanno lavorato in sincronia l'uno con l'altro, quasi come se tutto fosse già stato progettato.  
Adesso, tutto quello che può fare è aspettare che arrivi il 2018 e che tutto sia pronto per riportarlo nel 2023, quindi deve solo farsi trovare lì al momento giusto.  
Louis volta a sinistra all'angolo, seguendo la strada e cercando qualcosa che possa fargli capire in che anno si trova. Dev'essere tardi, dopo mezzanotte, se la calma, il buio e le strade vuote sono di qualche aiuto. Il che è buono perché significa che almeno la coordinata oraria di atterraggio è risultata giusta, mentre il giorno, mese e anno si stanno rivelando difficili da determinare.  
Cammina ancora, perché non avrebbe senso fermarsi, e quando si trova ad un incrocio, realizza che se gira a destra, finirà a casa dei suoi genitori. Con la sua mamma, il suo patrigno e dei bambini, il cui numero potrebbe variare in base all'anno in cui si trova.  
Merda.  
Senza sapere in che anno si trova, non ha modo di sapere se il Louis del passato abita ancora in quella casa.  
Quindi gira a sinistra, si estranea dalla situazione ed il suo subconscio prende il sopravvento. I suoi piedi lo portano in strade familiari, fino a che si ritrova ad essere seduto sul marciapiede davanti al loro vecchio appartamento, sempre se è ancora loro, fissando la vecchia Volkswagen che riconosce essere di Harry, con il simbolo della NASA appeso al vetro posteriore.  
Quindi è finito in un momento successivo al suo trasferimento in Florida per quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un contratto di due anni con la NASA. Louis chiude gli occhi e si avvolge con le braccia perché in qualche modo sapeva che non sarebbe stato abbastanza fortunato da atterrare prima della loro rottura. Infatti, adesso è abbastanza sicuro di sapere precisamente in che giorno è atterrato.  
Se non erra, e presume proprio di no, è atterrato a mezzanotte – come avrebbe dovuto fare, di Sabato – come avrebbe dovuto fare, ad Ottobre – come avrebbe dovuto fare. Tranne per il fatto che è il 14 al posto del 13, ed è il 2017 al posto del 2018. Stima di aver camminato per circa due ore, il che lo porta a pensare che siano circa le tre di notte.  
Louis scuote la testa e si pizzica la pelle delle guance, ma non è il posto giusto per indirizzare la rabbia che gli sale da dentro. Non può urlare o sveglierà tutto il vicinato, non può calciare nulla a meno che non prenda a calci la macchina di Harry o il muretto dell'abitazione e non ha nemmeno delle vere scarpe addosso. Vuole solo scagliare tutta la sua rabbia e la sua frustrazione su Malik.  
Da quello che si ricorda, prima di unirsi alla NASA, Malik studiava per un Master di Fisica a Leicester. È una delle cose che Louis non ha mai capito e una delle cose che continua ad avere contro di lui. Gli è stata data troppa libertà d'azione per una persona senza esperienza e fresca di scuola. I gossip dicono che quando è stato scelto, doveva ancora dare un esame.  
E Leicester è troppo lontana per arrivarci a piedi.  
Louis fa un passo indietro e si siede sul muretto. Gli fanno male i muscoli e ha solo voglia di dormire, ma deve prima capire bene cosa fare. Trascorre qualche minuto seduto, poi si alza ed inizia a fare avanti e indietro, poi realizza che se qualcuno guardasse fuori dalla finestra non solo lo vedrebbe, ma sembrerebbe anche ad un passo dal causare qualche problema. Quindi si risiede per terra dietro la macchina di Harry, dove le possibilità che venga visto sono minori, almeno finché i vicini non si sveglieranno al mattino.  
Circa un'ora dopo, non è giunto ad alcuna conclusione. Sa che l'opzione migliore è chiedere aiuto ad Harry, perché vive da solo ed è una persona di cui si fida assolutamente, ma lui probabilmente lo odia al momento. È stato sei anni fa per Louis, ma se lo ricorda come fosse ieri. Si è odiato in quel periodo, e un po’ si odia ancora adesso.  
Una porta si chiude alle sue spalle e l’intero corpo di Louis si irrigidisce. Si accuccia in basso fino a che riesce a sbirciare da sotto l’auto di Harry. Sono circa le 4 del mattino, che è l’orario in cui di solito Harry esce per andare a lavorare in panetteria. E’ in piedi davanti alla porta, che litiga con la serratura, ma appena scatta...  
Louis sbuca dall’altro lato della macchina in ginocchio, con il cuore che batte all’impazzata, e quando Harry sale in macchina pronto a partire, prende la sua decisione. Si alza in piedi e bussa sul finestrino dell’auto, dalla parte del passeggero. E’ davvero sollevato che l’urlo di Harry sia attutito dal metallo dell’auto e dal finestrino.  
Il riccio armeggia con la portiera e quando riesce finalmente ad aprirla, sta già urlando ancora prima di uscire dalla macchina e trovarsi faccia a faccia con Louis. “Che cazzo ci fai qui?”  
Sta tremando, Louis vede la sua mano tremare vistosamente quando fa passare le dita tra i capelli.  
Louis gli prende le mani, fermando il tremolio e controllando con la coda dell’occhio che non ci siano tende scostate nelle case intorno a loro, ma per fortuna sembra che Harry non abbia svegliato nessuno. Ancora, porta l’indice davanti alle labbra del riccio, facendolo tacere.  
"Fanculo! Non dirmi di stare z-” Harry sembra ricordarsi solo in quel momento che sono le 4 di notte, perché pronuncia l’ultima parola solo con un sibilo. “Zitto.”  
“Scusa,” dice Louis istintivamente, ma capisce che è un errore appena le parole lasciano le sue labbra, perché Harry gli rivolge il dito medio, blocca le portiere dell’auto e torna verso l’appartamento. Louis lo segue, non perché si aspetta che lo faccia entrare, ma perché sente Harry parlare a sé stesso e vuole sapere cosa sta dicendo.  
"Sapevo che alzarsi dal letto sarebbe stata una cattiva idea... Stupido, stupido, stupido... Che cazzo? Perché... Odio questa cazzo di serratura...”  
Automaticamente, Louis si allunga per prendere la chiave. E’ qualcosa che ha sempre fatto finché hanno vissuto insieme, perché Harry si innervosiva subito con la serratura, strattonandola finché non si fosse aperta, tanto che una volta gli è addirittura caduta sui piedi. “Mi dai la chiave?”  
Harry lo guarda con un cipiglio sul viso, la muove un paio di volte, sbuffa, si scosta i capelli dal viso e fa un passo indietro. “Va bene.”  
Louis ci mette un po’ più del previsto, ma riesce ad aprire. Spalanca la porta e si sporge all’interno per accendere la lampada di fianco all'ingresso, poi si ritrae, lasciando che Harry entri per primo. Lo guarda appoggiarsi al muro per togliersi gli stivaletti e chiede, “Non stavi andando al lavoro?”  
“No. Cioè, stavo.” Harry si gira verso l’ingresso e adesso, alla luce, Louis può vedere quanto sembra stanco, ma riesce comunque a togliergli il fiato da quanto sia bello. Sono passati sei anni, e Louis ancora pensa di poter passare ore a fissarlo senza stancarsi. “Mi hanno detto di prendermi un giorno libero, ma non riuscivo a dormire e volevo andare lo stesso. Comunque... Sei davvero volato qui solo per strisciarmi dietro? Te l’ho detto, è finita. La nostra storia è finita.”  
“No, um... Veramente, io-”  
“Cosa diavolo stai indossando tra l'altro? Sembri un infermiere o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Oh, io-” Louis si guarda: la tunica ed i pantaloni sembrano una divisa da ospedale, specialmente le scarpe stranamente quadrate. “E’ una cosa di lavoro.”  
Appena lo dice, chiude gli occhi. Forse il fatto che non riesca a tapparsi la bocca è un effetto collaterale del salto.  
"Una cosa di lavoro. Giusto. Ho sentito questa frase milioni di volte: “Accordo Di Non Divulgazione significa che non ne posso parlare, nemmeno con te, Harry.” Comunque... Qualcuno ti ha accompagnato? Puoi, tipo, richiamarlo e farti venire a prendere?”  
"No, io... Nessuno mi ha accompagnato. Non posso chiamare... Senti, um... Posso entrare?”  
Harry prende un respiro profondo, ma annuisce e si sposta di lato, facendo entrare Louis, per poi scomparire nel soggiorno. Louis si guarda brevemente intorno ed è tutto ancora come ricordava: il divano usato che hanno recuperato da Gemma, le sedie dispari di seconda mano intorno al tavolo, il tavolino basso che hanno deciso di costruire da soli un week-end. Non è decisamente di qualità ed è fatto da più chiodi che legno, ma il ricordo di loro due che lo costruiscono insieme fa sorridere Louis.  
“Torno a dormire. Non me la sento di parlare con te adesso, quindi...” dice Harry dalla fine del corridoio e Louis alza lo sguardo in tempo per afferrare il cuscino e le coperte che il riccio gli sta tirando. “Puoi dormire sul divano, parleremo domani mattina.”  
Louis lo guarda tornare in camera e appena si chiude la porta alle spalle, realizza che il dolore al petto che sta provando non è un effetto del salto o un sintomo di quanto è esausto. Il desiderio che ha nascosto a sé stesso per gli ultimi sei anni è ancora tutto lì in bella mostra, tornato a vendicarsi.  
Il divano è un posto di merda per dormire, ma è meglio dei sedili della macchina di Harry, su cui stava contemplando di dormire prima che lui uscisse di casa. Louis si avvolge con la coperta ed appoggia la testa sul cuscino, immediatamente rapito dal confortante profumo di casa e di Harry. Con gli occhi chiusi, cerca di non pensare a niente e di rilassarsi e presto si addormenta.  
La sua mente non smette di lavorare nemmeno mentre dorme e quando si sveglia, ha una visione più chiara di quello che deve fare. E’ piegato su un fianco, quindi si stiracchia e sbatte più volte gli occhi, cercando di abituarsi alla luce proveniente dalle finestre, ora con le tende tirate.  
"I tuoi capelli sono diversi,” dice Harry all'improvviso e a Louis quasi viene un colpo. E’ fermo dietro il divano che guarda in basso verso di lui, e sono passate ore, ma appare stanco come lo era alle 4 di notte.  
“Che ore sono?”  
"Quasi le due.”  
Louis si siede velocemente, cercando involontariamente il telefono, prima di ricordarsi che non ne ha uno. Si passa le mani sul viso e tira indietro i capelli. “Mi sorprende che tu mi abbia concesso di dormire per così tanto.”  
"Sì, beh, ho cercato di svegliarti, ma tu eri... Non so. Ho pensato fossi morto per un secondo, ma poi ho controllato il battito e no, stavi solo dormendo.” Harry cammina verso la cucina e Louis continua a guardarlo.  
“Oh,” ammette e registra l’informazione per l’eventuale riunione sul salto.  
“Esatto, quindi,” aggiunge Harry e suona talmente distaccato che fa venire mal di stomaco a Louis. Appoggia due tazze di the sul tavolino, si siede dall’altra parte del divano e incrocia le braccia. “Non avevo realizzato che i tuoi capelli fossero così lunghi. Penso non si notasse molto su FaceTime.”  
“Um, sì...” Louis abbassa lo sguardo ed incrocia le dita tra loro. Questa sarà una conversazione difficile da affrontare e non pensava iniziasse dai suoi capelli.  
Sono molto più lunghi di sei anni prima. Louis lo sa, solo non ci aveva pensato. Ci sono parecchi cambiamenti in lui e si chiede se Harry se ne accorgerà. Alcuni sono nascosti, come la massa muscolare che ha sviluppato per il programma di allenamento dei Crononauti ed anche il tatuaggio al centro del suo petto, appena sotto le parole tatuate sulle clavicole. Tre orologi: passato, presente, futuro. Alcuni cambiamenti sono visibili anche ora invece, se solo Harry ci facesse attenzione e lo guardasse. Ma ha notato i capelli, quindi magari lo guarda quando Louis non se ne accorge.  
Con la coda dell’occhio, vede la mano di Harry avvicinarsi a lui e prendergli gentilmente il volto, girandolo di lato, ed immediatamente Louis capisce cosa sta cercando, anche se non troverà niente. E’ paziente e lascia che Harry lo guardi senza muoversi, anche quando sfrega il pollice un po’ troppo forte sul suo collo e chiede, “L’hai coperto col trucco?”  
“No, Harry. Non c’è niente lì.”  
"Fanculo, Louis. So cosa ho visto e so com'è la tua espressione colpevole, quindi non cercare di mentirmi a riguardo.”  
Louis scuote la testa e sospira perché, adesso che ne ha finalmente l’opportunità, non sa se provare o meno a spiegare cosa è successo quella notte di sei anni prima.  
"Hai da fare oggi?” chiede Louis, sperando che Harry cambi argomento.  
"No. Come ti ho detto, avrei dovuto lavorare, ma loro, um... Beh, ieri non ero proprio in forma, quindi mi hanno mandato a casa...” Harry si avvolge con le braccia e sposta lo sguardo. “Non ho niente da fare.”  
“Ok, bene. Io, um... Devo dirti delle cose, relative al lavoro. Ma è... E’ davvero complicato e-”  
“Ovviamente, Lou, mi conosci, sono solo uno stupido panettiere, a malapena so contare per dare il resto, non è possibile che io-”  
“Smettila. Non... Non ho mai pensato che tu fossi stupido. Non sei per niente stupido, mi hai battuto a quasi tutti i giochi trivia che esistono. Perché... Non importa. Solo... Beviamo il the e poi, um, parleremo.”  
Harry annuisce, ma ancora non lo guarda.  
“Okay, e poi ti spiegherò. Tutto. Probabilmente ci metteremo tutto il giorno, non posso crederci che abbia dormito per così tanto. Devo scriverlo da qualche parte.”  
"Hmm?” Harry finalmente si gira a guardarlo e lui vorrebbe solo avvicinarsi ed appianargli quella linea tra le sopracciglia. Nonostante il modo in cui si sono persi, è bello vederlo di nuovo.  
“Ti spiegherò, te lo prometto. E risponderò a tutte le tue domande, riguardo tutto, giuro.” Louis aspetta una risposta, ma tutto quello che riceve è un cenno d’assenso, poi Harry prende la sua tazza e Louis fa lo stesso, sedendosi comodo sul divano, in silenzio.  
Nei tre anni in cui sono stati insieme prima che Louis firmasse il contratto con la NASA, poteva contare su una mano le volte in cui si era sentito insicuro e non a proprio agio con Harry, e tutte quelle volte risalivano a quando uscivano solamente insieme, quando non si conoscevano bene e non riusciva a capire cosa Harry pensasse solo guardandolo.  
Si sente più ansioso ed esitante adesso di quanto abbia mai fatto quando doveva chiedere per la prima volta ad Harry di uscire. Il the è finito, ma fa finta di bere un ultimo sorso dalla tazza, poi la appoggia sul tavolino e piega una gamba sotto di lui sul divano, lasciando l'altra stesa a raggiungere quasi Harry.  
"Cos’è questa grande e complicata cosa lavorativa?” chiede Harry prima che Louis possa formulare una frase per primo.  
“Um...” Louis si morde il labbro inferiore, decidendo se sia meglio dirlo subito o iniziare a raccontare la storia dall’inizio.  
"Sai cosa? No” dice Harry a bassa voce scuotendo la testa, poi continua e la voce si fa più rabbiosa. “Non mi interessa. Quello che voglio sapere è come ti sei permesso di presentarti qui in questo modo! Mi hai tradito. Lo so e lo sai anche tu, e io voglio sapere... Io...”  
"Non l’ho fatto,” dice Louis, con il tono di voce più delicato e gentile che possiede.  
Harry lo deride. “Hai un succhiotto sul collo, Louis. L’ho visto ieri quando ti ho chiamato su FaceTime per scusarmi. Ti ho chiamato perché volevo sistemare le cose, ma tu non hai aspettato nemmeno un giorno prima di... Prima di trovare qualcun altro.”  
“Non l’ho fatto. Harry, per favore. Puoi-”  
Harry torna a prendere tra le mani il collo di Louis, avvicinandosi. “Dov’è?”  
Sembra non riusciranno a parlare di altro finché Louis non chiarirà questo punto, così cerca di ricordare.  
“Me l’hai detto... Giovedì? Giovedì. Mi hai detto che avremmo dovuto prenderci una pausa, che la distanza era troppa da sopportare e che non sapevi più cosa volevi.”  
“So quello che ti ho detto, ma io-”  
"Mi fai finire? Per favore?” Louis aspetta finché Harry annuisce, poi continua, “Mi hai chiamato Giovedì mattina prima che andassi al lavoro. Il che ha reso l’inizio di giornata una merda, comunque.” Cerca di concentrarsi su Harry, cercando di non fargli capire quanto quella giornata sia stata terribile, anche se quel pomeriggio il suo team aveva scoperto che uno dei progetti per le navicelle sarebbe stato approvato. “Tutti stavano per uscire a festeggiare il progetto che avevamo creato, ma io volevo solo andare a casa.” Harry distoglie lo sguardo, si sfrega le mani sulle cosce e gli fa segno di proseguire. “Mi hanno portato in un bar, mi hanno fatto ubriacare e mi hanno mandato in pista a ballare: ero completamente ubriaco. Alcuni di loro sapevano che qualcosa era successo tra di noi, ma non cosa, e continuavano a riempirmi di shots di tequila. Stavo ballando, solo ballando, con tutti, davvero. E poi è arrivato questo ragazzo -”  
"Non voglio...” Harry serra gli occhi e scuote la testa.  
E’ stato orribile. Per tutta la notte, Louis ha pensato solo ad Harry. Non si vedevano da mesi e si sentivano solo tramite Skype, messaggi e chiamate, ma fino a quel giorno, la sua mancanza era stata come un costante, piccolo dolore di sottofondo. Quella notte invece, si è sentito perso, rotto e non gli piace ricordare. Louis abbassa la voce, fino a che sta quasi sussurrando. “Mi ha ricordato te, e mi mancavi. Quindi ci ho ballato. E’ tutto.”  
Harry lo guarda e ruota gli occhi, pronto a litigare, quindi Louis alza un braccio, facendogli gesto di aspettare. E’ passato tanto tempo, ma anche se era ubriaco marcio, si ricorda ancora ogni dettaglio.  
“Stavo ballando con lui mentre pensavo a te e lui... Beh, hai visto. E ti giuro, mi è sembrato fosse una specie di vampiro. Nessun coinvolgimento, non ci siamo nemmeno baciati, mi ha solo succhiato il collo, forte. Ero così ubriaco che l’effetto shock è arrivato dopo un po’ e quando me ne sono accorto l’ho respinto, e io-”  
“Fermati,” sussurra Harry, sollevando un dito.  
“Okay.” Louis aspetta qualche secondo, guardando Harry mettere insieme tutti i pezzi.  
"C’era...” Harry fa una pausa e scuote la testa. “So che c’era un succhiotto sul tuo collo. L’ho visto ieri su FaceTime e tu hai detto -”  
"Mi credi?” Louis non può impedirsi di interromperlo, perché si aspettava che Harry fosse arrabbiato, ma invece la sua voce è tranquilla e sembra accettare le parole di Louis come verità.  
"Sì. No. Non lo so. Voglio farlo, ma...” Guarda Louis, poi chiude gli occhi e si morde un labbro. Louis non vuole niente se non avvicinarsi e accarezzargli quelle labbra.  
Ma non può.  
Invece, decide che dirgli tutta la verità è l’unica cosa che ha senso in quel momento. “Okay, sto per dire una cosa e tu probabilmente penserai che io stia mentendo, ma non è così. Voglio solo...”  
“Dilla e basta.”  
Louis annuisce e, più veloce che può, dice, ”Vengo dal futuro.”  
Harry prende un lunghissimo respiro e dice, “Giusto. Bene.” Strofina la mano sul ginocchio, si alza, ritira le tazze e chiede, “Quando torni negli Stati Uniti?” guardandolo da sopra la spalla mentre torna in cucina.  
“Non sto… Non mi credi?” non può biasimarlo, ma si sente offeso comunque.  
“Ovviamente no, Louis. Questa è probabilmente una tra le tre cose più stupide che abbia mai sentito.”  
Sa che, a situazioni inverse, non ci avrebbe creduto nemmeno lui, ma Louis è comunque sorpreso e chiude la bocca, che si accorge solo in quel momento di aver spalancato per la sorpresa. “Io… Okay, posso provartelo.”  
“Certo. Forza, vai” dice Harry in modo distratto, non guardando nemmeno il soggiorno. Louis lo vede armeggiare di schiena, sistemando le tazze nel lavandino.  
Il completo rifiuto di Harry lo fa infuriare e si sta irritando, il che probabilmente non è funzionale alla situazione. Non è famoso per essere un bugiardo o una persona disonesta e Harry lo sa. Quindi, si alza la maglietta sopra la testa, aspettando che Harry si giri.  
Ed è abbastanza soddisfacente la sua reazione quando lo fa.  
I suoi occhi si spalancano e sussulta talmente forte che è quasi comico, poi cammina verso Louis con le mani aperte, pronto a toccarlo. “Cosa… Quando l'hai fatto? Non c’era ieri quando ho visto il…” poi si ammutolisce senza finire la frase e Louis ha una vaga idea di quello che gli passa per la mente.  
“L'ho fatto nel 2018. Appena dopo che noi…”  
In quel momento, le dita di Harry accarezzano la sua pelle e smette di parlare, aspettando una sua risposta. Il riccio traccia con il polpastrello dell'indice le linee del tatuaggio di Louis.  
“Praeteritum, praesens, futurum,” Harry legge ad alta voce e poi alza lo sguardo, per incontrare quello di Louis. “Latino?”  
“Passato, presente, futuro.”  
“Io…” Harry chiude gli occhi e si porta le mani sulla testa. Si siede sul divano e si massaggia le tempie, poi lascia che la sua testa affondi nel cuscino. È tutto silenzioso, ma Louis non vuole spezzare il silenzio, quindi lo guarda e dopo un momento, raccoglie la maglietta dal pavimento per rimetterla. Si immobilizza quando Harry parla di nuovo.  
“Tu, um… Tu… Hai…”  
Quando Harry non dice altro, Louis si rimette la maglietta e dice, “Ho cosa?”  
Gli occhi del riccio lo cercano, poi si schiarisce la gola e chiede, “Cosa ci fai qui? Tipo… Nel 2017?”  
Louis alza le spalle e si risiede, fermandosi per un momento a pensare a cosa dire, perché non può credere al fatto che una sua distrazione abbia causato un errore di atterraggio così grande. “Non lo so. Sarei dovuto arrivare nel 2018, ma… Non so, è successo qualcosa. I Tenenti nella stanza da cui sono partito stavano gridando ed io ero distratto, non mi sono concentrato… Continuavo a pensare a te… Forse è per questo?”  
Harry solleva un sopracciglio e lo scruta per alcuni secondi. “Che diavolo di operazioni di merda portate avanti alla NASA?” sbuffa.  
Louis lo guarda scoppiare a ridere e colpirsi il ginocchio fino a non poter quasi respirare e gli si gonfia il cuore: gli è davvero mancato tutto questo. Qualche secondo dopo è piegato anche lui in avanti a ridere e ad asciugarsi le lacrime.  
Quando le risate finiscono, Louis sospira e dice, “Non ne ho proprio idea. La colpa è di Malik.”  
“Chi?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Lui- Aspetta. Tu sei… Cazzo. Okay, prima ti devo chiedere un favore.”  
Quando gli è stato offerto un posto di lavoro alla NASA, era completamente sbalordito. Non c'era molta richiesta per una posizione da ingegnere astronavale specializzato in design di navicelle spaziali e ingegneria strutturale all’Agenzia Spaziale Britannica, e pensava che quando avrebbe finito il suo master, si sarebbe buttato nella ricerca o nell'insegnamento. Sembrava un buon posto la NASA, ma non pensava di avere molte possibilità considerato il numero immenso di richiedenti, ma si iscrisse lo stesso.  
Harry lo sapeva all'epoca, ed aveva incoraggiato Louis a provarci, fingendo di non sentirlo quando lo chiamava un sogno irrealizzabile. Aveva anche cercato di nascondere un po’ la sua sorpresa quando l'offerta era effettivamente arrivata.  
Nessuno dei due pensava sarebbe successo davvero e non avevano considerato la possibilità che a Louis venisse offerto un contratto di due anni alla NASA e alle conseguenti difficoltà che questo avrebbe portato nella loro relazione. E non gli fu dato molto tempo per pensarci, perché Louis aveva dovuto rispondere entro due settimane.  
Non ci fu dubbio sull'accettare o meno. Se Louis avesse declinato l'offerta, Harry avrebbe capito che sarebbe stato a causa della loro relazione e rifiutava di essere la ragione per Louis non avrebbe inseguito il suo sogno. I problemi arrivarono dopo, una volta che Louis ebbe accettato il lavoro, firmato il contratto e si fu trasferito in Florida. Tra il fuso orario, le scadenze ed il fatto di non poter davvero parlare di quello a cui stava lavorando o con chi lo stesse facendo, la loro relazione diventò da semplice a davvero complicata.  
“Bene, allora: non ho un telefono, né soldi, documenti o niente. Ho letteralmente solo i vestiti che sto indossando ora.” Louis si indica la maglia e poi le calze.  
Harry non sembra impressionato. “E?”  
“Non sei obbligato a dirmi di sì -“  
“Ovviamente,” lo interrompe Harry.  
“Il protocollo in caso di fallimento della missione, come in questo caso, è quello di aspettare che l'edificio venga costruito, in modo da poter tornare nel 2023. Il problema è che devo tenere un basso profilo. Non posso tornare a casa dai miei genitori perché ci sono troppe persone. Tutti i miei fratelli… Non posso intaccare così tanto la cronologia degli eventi.”  
Harry incrocia le braccia e mormora, come se stesse aspettando che Louis andasse al punto. Probabilmente sa già cosa gli sta per chiedere ancora prima che lo faccia.  
“Premessa: mi fido di te.”  
Lentamente, Harry accavalla le gambe e allaccia le dita insieme intorno al ginocchio. “Quindi?”  
Louis trattiene il fiato e spera di suscitare pietà perché non pensa di avere altre opzioni e non c’è un altro posto in cui preferirebbe passare il prossimo anno, se non lì, onestamente. “Posso restare qui?”  
“No,” sputa Harry velocemente, scuotendo la testa.  
“No?”  
Harry inclina la testa di lato, studiando il viso di Louis per un momento e aggiunge, “Forse, allora. Ma a delle condizioni.”  
“Condizioni?”  
“Sì, condizioni.” Harry solleva l'indice e dice, “Primo, niente segreti e niente bugie. Praticamente cosa farò? Nasconderò un fuggitivo del tempo?”  
“Um… Voglio dire, non ho infranto nessuna legge, ma…” Louis prende un respiro. È simile. Deve assicurarsi che nessuno sappia che è lì. Non c’è modo di conoscere le ripercussioni che la cosa potrebbe avere. “Circa, diciamo.”  
“Bene. Quindi, niente segreti e non mi puoi mentire. Qualsiasi cosa ti chieda, dovrai rispondere. Sinceramente.”  
Louis annuisce. Ha sempre odiato che, ovviamente, per il tipo di lavoro che faceva, si creavano dei muri inevitabili tra di loro. Tenere dei segreti con Harry è stata una delle cose più difficili da fare.  
“Bene. Secondo, dormirai sul divano. E terzo, dovrai sistemare e pulire casa per la tua parte. Ho passato l'ultimo anno a non sistemare i tuoi casini e mi sono abituato.”  
“Sì, ovviamente. Va bene tutto. Cosa… Um… Volevi chiedermi qualcosa?”  
“Sì, volevo-" Harry volta il capo appena “Spaceman" dei The Killers inizia a suonare dal suo telefono. “Oh, um… Sei tu.”  
Volta il telefono in modo che Louis possa vedere lo schermo ed è sicuro che il Louis del 2017 sta chiamando. Harry sorride e si porta il telefono all'orecchio e l'immediata reazione di Louis è di strappargli il telefono dalle mani e declinare la chiamata.  
Harry recupera il telefono con un cipiglio. “Che cazzo, Lou?”  
“Scusa, scusa. Io, um… Tu non hai mai risposto alle mie chiamate.”  
“Oh,” dice Harry, appoggiando il telefono sul tavolo. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Voglio dire, tu avevi, um… Tutti i diritti, quindi…”  
Harry si preme un dito sulle labbra. “Io… Come sai che…” si alza e cammina fino alla finestra, chiude le tende e torna da Louis. “Come sai che non rispondevo perché non volevo farlo? Tipo… Come sai che non ho risposto perché tu mi hai preso il telefono e non me l’hai lasciato fare?”  
“Io…” Louis non sa cosa dire perché Harry ha ragione. Una cosa che lo ha davvero ferito dopo la loro rottura è che Harry sembrava così diverso per non rispondere nemmeno alle sue chiamate. Si aspettava almeno che Harry gli permettesse di scusarsi, ma non l'ha mai fatto. Lascia cadere la testa tra le mani e aggiunge, “Cazzo.”  
“Wow, davvero?” Harry si risiede e spinge leggermente la spalla di Louis. “Credevo avessi pensato a cose del genere.”  
“No, beh, intendo… Non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Malik mi ha giurato-"  
“Chi è lui? Lo hai già nominato anche prima.”  
Louis spiega tutto al meglio, anche se salta l'inizio e spera che Harry non se ne accorga. Gli racconta di Zayn, che arriva da Bradford e ha studiato all’Università di Leicester; di Niall, il biondo del Sud California che fa surf quando non lavora; e di Liam, di New York, il migliore della sua classe all’Università di Syracuse, ed il cuore dell'operazione. Louis si lamenta del Programma di Esplorazione Temporale e dell'arroganza di Zayn che gli ha giurato che le possibilità di un atterraggio errato fossero minime e non c’era bisogno di prepararsi all'evenienza.  
“Ma adesso…” La piccola ruga tra le sopracciglia di Harry si fa più profonda e chiede, “È questo che facevi per tutto il tempo? Hai mai lavorato davvero al nuovo prototipo dello Shuttle? Pensavo fosse-"  
“No. Cioè, intendo… Ho lavorato allo shuttle. Penso, um… Che il Louis del 2017 lo stia ancora facendo. È stato qualche mese dopo…” Louis distoglie lo sguardo e preme i polpastrelli nel divano. Non ci sarà probabilmente mai un momento in cui sarà a suo agio nel parlare della loro rottura. “Qualche mese dopo l'inizio del 2018 mi è stato chiesto di unirmi al Programma di Esplorazione Temporale. Ho dovuto firmare un sacco di cose – più contratti, nuovi Accordi di Non Divulgazione – prima che mi dicessero la verità riguardo il programma.”  
“Quindi cosa fai adesso? Com’è il tuo lavoro?”  
Istintivamente, Louis ammutolisce perché non è mai stato autorizzato a parlare del suo lavoro. Ma può farlo, per una volta, e sente che deve dirlo ad Harry, e un senso di sollievo lo pervade. “Lavoro alla parte ingegneristica. Per un po’, pensavamo ci servisse qualcosa di tangibile per viaggiare nel tempo, ma non era così. C’è molta matematica – molta più di quella che ho mai voluto avere nella mia carriera, ad essere onesto. Oh, e poi c’è la parte di allenamento, tipo, allenamento fisico. Ci fanno allenare da matti, che, non so… Lo odiavo all'inizio, ma adesso ci sono indifferente.”  
“Ti fanno allenare?” chiede Harry, gli occhi spalancati mentre le sopracciglia si inarcano.  
“Sì, ci fanno correre, sollevare pesi, addominali, flessioni, cose così. Si suppone che restiamo sempre in forma.”  
“Ho pensato che apparissi diverso senza maglietta, ma ero distratto dal tatuaggio,” dice Harry mentre fa scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo e Louis si sente un pochino timido. Non arrossisce molto, ma è consapevole di essere molto più in forma rispetto a sei anni prima. Tutto il lavoro sedentario che faceva lavorando al design dello shuttle non gli faceva di certo bene. “Quindi, um… Dimmi del tatuaggio.”  
“Oh, noi tre – Liam, Niall e io – volevamo farcene uno insieme. Abbiamo passato mesi a lavorare ad un problema, perché riuscivamo a spedire nel passato delle piantine, ma non riuscivamo a capire come riportarle al presente. Quindi, un giorno mi è venuto in mente che potevamo fare il procedimento inverso, ma dall'altra parte del portale. E ha funzionato.” È ancora così orgoglioso di quel momento che riesce solo a sorridere e mettersi seduto più composto. “È stato in quel momento che abbiamo capito fosse solo questione di tempo prima che sarebbe diventato possibile farlo anche con gli umani. Volevamo qualcosa di relativo al tempo e un amico di Liam è un artista, quindi ci ha disegnato un bozzetto e lo abbiamo realizzato.”  
“È un bellissimo tatuaggio, Lou,” dice Harry e i suoi occhi praticamente passano attraverso il sottile strato di cotone della maglietta di Louis, che porta automaticamente le mani a coprirsi il petto e cambia argomento.  
“Grazie, um… Tornando a quello che mi hai detto quando ti ho rivelato che non mi hai mai risposto…” È imbarazzante anche solo da ricordare, ma dirlo ad alta voce gli fa chiudere lo stomaco ancora di più. “Io, beh, il Louis del 2017 ti chiamerà ancora ed è importante che tu non risponda.”  
“Oh? Quando? Così sarò pronto.” Harry riprendere il telefono e guarda lo schermo. Louis riesce ad intravedere la notifica di un messaggio vocale.  
Si passa una mano tra i capelli e sente il sudore scivolargli sulla tempia. Non dovrebbe essere così imbarazzato, è stata una brutta rottura, ma sono passati sei anni. Per lui, almeno. “Um… Merda. Okay, tipo tutti i giorni per circa una settimana? E poi… Forse una volta a settimana fino a fine Dicembre.”  
Harry solleva le sopracciglia.  
“Scusa. Solo… Ascolta, Harry, tutto questo è molto strano per me perché la nostra rottura… Pensare che sia possibile che non mi abbia mai risposto perché… Mi manda davvero in confusione.”  
“Sì…” Harry annuisce, si morde l'angolo del labbro inferiore e Louis deve distogliere lo sguardo. La rottura ed i possibili problemi relativi al viaggio nel tempo che possono averla influenzata non sono le uniche cose sconcertanti. Anche se sono passati anni dall'ultima volta in cui lo ha visto, Louis conosce lo sguardo dipinto sulla faccia di Harry.  
“Ti ho chiamato a lungo. E mi dispiace perché sono abbastanza sicuro di aver oltrepassato la linea di confine delle rotture ed essere sfociato nell'essere inquietante.” Louis solleva una mano quando Harry lo sta per interrompere, probabilmente per dire qualcosa che lo avrebbe distratto da quello che sta dicendo. “Ti ho mandato delle mail. E dei messaggi. E ti ho inviato un regalo per Natale. Tu non… Mi dispiace, non voglio dirti quello che devi fare, ma… Tu non hai mai risposto a niente e mi hai rispedito il regalo senza averlo nemmeno aperto.”  
“Lou…” il dolore è visibile sul viso di Harry e colpisce Louis dritto al cuore. L'urgenza di farlo stare meglio, di dirgli che va tutto bene, è forte. “Io… Non so cosa dire. Non penso avrei… Questa deve essere la ragione. Tu che arrivi qui dal futuro dicendomi di non rispondere – che non ho mai risposto alle tue chiamate… Io non l'avrei fatto.”  
Louis non risponde subito. È incredibilmente imbarazzato nel ripensare al suo comportamento. Molti dei suoi momenti no li ha passati con un drink in mano ed i primi mesi dopo la rottura sono stati, ad oggi, il punto più basso della sua vita.  
È difficile pensare che questo Harry e quello che lo ha ignorato ogni volta che ha cercato di contattarlo siano la stessa persona, ma una delle cose che lo ha lasciato più sorpreso e per cui ha continuato a cercare di contattarlo era proprio che non era da lui tagliare i contatti in quel modo.  
“Potresti aver ragione. Tutto questo è così un rompicapo,” dice Louis, poi appoggia il mento sulla mano e chiude gli occhi. Non sa proprio cosa pensare. “Posso, um… Posso fare una doccia?”  
Harry si tira di nuovo su a sedere, non avendo realizzato che mentre parlavano, si era spostato sempre più vicino a Louis. “Sì, certo. Tu, um… Alcuni dei tuoi vestiti sono ancora nell'armadio.”  
∞  
È strano fare la doccia nel bagno di Harry. Nell'Ottobre 2017 Harry viveva da solo ormai da un anno, ma ci sono ancora dei prodotti da bagno di Louis non finiti sotto il lavandino. Il che è comodo, anche tenero in qualche modo, ma lo confonde. Tutto di questa situazione lo confonde e ha senso che lo faccia, con il viaggio nel tempo che ha affrontato.  
Louis sorride e fa un passo dentro la doccia, lasciandosi bagnare dal debole getto. Si è lavato prima del salto, meno di 24 ore prima nel tuo tempo personale, ma si sente come se indossasse gli stessi vestiti da una settimana, considerando il sudore dovuto alla sua lunga camminata.  
Ha molto a cui pensare, molto da considerare e vuole sedersi da solo in pace e in silenzio per pensare e basta, ma sa che è quasi impossibile in questo appartamento. È sempre stato un problema quando ancora vivevano insieme. La casa è piccola e si stavano sempre tra i piedi quando erano entrambi a casa.  
In quel periodo, andava a scuola e aveva un lavoro part time all’Università di Sheffield a 30 minuti di macchina ogni giorno, quindi aveva del tempo che passava da solo, ma adesso… Dovrà tenere un basso profilo per un anno. La sua famiglia vive a poche miglia, ma non può certo apparire in un negozio o andare a tirare un calcio al pallone al parco. Sarà fortunato se potrà uscire di casa, qualche volta.  
Almeno lui e Harry sembrano andare abbastanza d'accordo. Sta andando meglio di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Non che qualche ora passata insieme sia di molta indicazione di come le cose andranno alla lunga, ma almeno non hanno litigato molto.  
È difficile pensare alla situazione con lui. Louis è stato davvero molto male dopo la loro rottura, e si è sentito abbandonato anche se, tecnicamente, è stato lui quello che se ne è andato.  
Per più di un anno è andato in giro con un buco nel petto che nessuno poteva vedere, e anche quando ha cominciato ad andare avanti, continuava a patire l'assenza di Harry. Alcuni giorni stava meglio, ma poi camminava nella stanza caffè o guidava verso casa dopo il lavoro o faceva la lavatrice nel week-end e, dal nulla, il dolore lo sommergeva. Anche anni dopo, ogni volta che Harry gli passava per la mente, riusciva ancora a sentire dolore per come aveva tagliato ogni rapporto con lui.  
E adesso… La teoria di Harry secondo cui l'unico motivo per cui non gli ha mai più parlato è che il Louis del 2023 gli ha detto di non farlo…  
Louis si asciuga, annoda l'asciugamano attorno alla vita e cammina verso la camera da letto dove Harry lo sta aspettando.  
“Ciao,” dice Harry dal fianco del letto.  
“Ciao.” Louis stupidamente alza una mano per salutarlo. Prova a non imbarazzarsi troppo e punta il dito verso la pila di vestiti sul letto di fianco a Harry. “Questi sono miei?”  
Harry annuisce, poi, al posto di uscire dalla stanza per far vestire Louis, si sdraia sostenendosi con le braccia, guarda Louis dalla testa ai piedi e dice, “Mi sei mancato.”  
Louis tossisce per nessuna ragione in particolare se non per evitare di dover dire qualcosa. Aggira il letto e prende la prima maglietta della pigna, facendola passare dalla testa con l'asciugamano ancora avvolto intorno alla vita.  
Harry si sdraia definitivamente sul letto, quindi Louis prende i joggers dal letto e fa qualche passo indietro in modo da essere quasi sicuro che per vederlo Harry debba tornare a sedersi sul letto, ma tiene comunque l’asciugamano avvolto intorno a lui mentre infila i pantaloni.  
Una volta che è vestito, si siede di fianco ad Harry e dice, “Dovremmo parlare…”  
“Sì? Okay.” Harry si gira dal sul lato, così Louis incrocia le gambe sul letto, mettendo della distanza tra di loro.  
Appoggia le mani sulle ginocchia e chiude gli occhi, cercando di trovare le parole adatte perché si sente una testa di cazzo. Tecnicamente, lui e Harry hanno appena rotto, o almeno il Louis e Harry del 2017 l'hanno appena fatto, e Harry ha passato gli ultimi giorni ad essere così arrabbiato che le signore della panetteria lo hanno mandato a casa per due giorni di riposo non previsti. Sta ancora cercando di mettere insieme i suoi pensieri, quando sente il letto muoversi e la mano calda di Harry fare pressione sul suo ginocchio.  
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano e non riesce a parlare perché Harry fa lentamente scorrere il palmo della mano sulla sua coscia. È qualcosa che mai avrebbe pensato potesse succedere di nuovo e il peso della sua mano lo fa sentire bene, è familiare, anche se sono passati anni dall'ultima volta che lo ha toccato in questo modo.  
“Harry,” dice Louis e vorrebbe essere capace di nascondere la tensione che traspare dalla sua voce. I loro occhi si incontrano e Louis può leggerci chiaro desiderio. Una parte di lui non vuole altro che sporgersi in avanti, far sdraiare Harry sulla schiena, mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui e guardarlo. Poterlo toccare di nuovo, sentire il calore dei loro corpi premuti insieme, sentire di nuovo le labbra di Harry sulle sue… Harry, d'altra parte, si siede di nuovo, inclina la testa e gli si avvicina. Louis appoggia le mani su quelle del riccio e le stringe, poi sussurra, “Harry… Non possiamo.”  
Harry riapre gli occhi e guarda il minore per qualche secondo, in cui Louis non si muove, non respira, non batte le palpebre. Sa di sembrare più giovane dell’età che ha grazie al DNA che gli ha trasmesso sua madre, ma ci sono comunque segni visibili dei 6 anni trascorsi. Le rughette intorno agli occhi che non scompaiono quando rilassa il viso, e qualche capello bianco che spunta in mezzo ai castani, sono degli esempi.  
Si domanda cosa pensi Harry, perché rimuove in modo molto cauto la mano dalla sua gamba, si allontana un po’ e annuisce. Lascia cadere la mano sul suo grembo, incrocia le dita e balbetta, “Non sei lui. Non davvero.”  
“Sì… Mi dispiace. Io… Non so davvero cosa dire.”  
“Va bene.” Harry sospira e fa scorrere le dita tra i capelli.  
“È solo che mi manchi… Mi manca? È strano?”  
Louis scuote la testa. “No, per niente. Anche a lui manchi. Lo vedrai quando non smetterà di chiamare,” dice Louis con una mezza risata imbarazzata.  
“Davvero non posso parlarti – Cioè, parlare a lui? Nel tuo tempo, non mi parli da quanto? Sei anni?”  
“Mmh, sì. Sei anni.”  
“Lou… È...” Harry si lascia cadere di nuovo sul materasso e si preme le mani sugli occhi. È impressionante anche solo pensare al viaggio nel tempo e la situazione è così strana, quindi Louis capisce come si sente Harry. Almeno, pensa di saperlo finché le mani di Harry non ricadono sulla sua bocca, tappandola, anche se dei piccoli singhiozzi riescono a trapelare e delle lacrime scivolano dagli angoli dei suoi occhi chiusi.  
È automatico e Louis nemmeno pensa a quello che sta facendo quando si sdraia accanto ad Harry e lo stringe tra le braccia. Non parla, solo abbraccia Harry stretto e gli accarezza i capelli mentre il riccio piange sul suo petto fino a che la maglietta di Louis è bagnata dalle sue lacrime. Quando i singhiozzi di Harry si trasformano in silenziosi piagnucolii e il suo respiro si è regolarizzato, Louis dice, “Mi dispiace tanto, Harry. Non sarei dovuto venire qui. Io… Sono sicuro di poter trovare un'altra soluzione. Non è giusto da parte mia farti qu-"  
Il palmo della mano di Harry copre la bocca di Louis con un piccolo schiaffo, non abbastanza forte da fare male, e poi si allontana un poco. Ha gli occhi rossi, le guance a chiazze e la pelle rigata di lacrime. Singhiozza quando abbassa la mano dalla bocca di Louis e si strofina gli occhi con una nocca, poi sospira e dice, “No, Lou, stai qui. Penso sia… Sia quello che deve succedere, se tutto ciò ha senso"  
Louis annuisce: ha senso. Non riesce a pensare ad un altro posto in cui andare o a qualcuno a cui dirlo senza compromettere tutto. “Mi dispiace comunque. Non ci ho pensato bene…”  
“È tutto okay. Ci, um… Ci proveremo. È un anno, giusto? Saremo coinquilini.” Harry si siede, si asciuga gli occhi di nuovo e si allontana i capelli dal viso. Sono più lunghi di quanto Louis ricorda, ma è anche vero che li ha visti solo tramite Skype o FaceTime per mesi e sono comunque passati secoli. Lo osserva mentre li raccoglie con un elastico fino a creare un bun sulla testa. “Eravamo amici prima di metterci insieme. Non è un grande problema, no?”  
“Harry…”  
Il riccio scuote la testa. “No, Lou, ascolta. Se hai potuto vivere per sei anni senza che ci fosse alcun contatto tra di noi, io posso sopportare un po’ di stranezza ed essere tuo coinquilino per un anno. Starò bene. E probabilmente avrò bisogno di te qui per ricordarmi di non rispondere al telefono quando chiamerai.”  
Gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevano leggermente a quell’affermazione, perché ha ragione e Louis, in fondo, sa che resterà. Vivere con Harry non è di certo la cosa peggiore che gli potesse capitare: prima di mettersi insieme erano amici e Harry era una delle sue persone preferite. Devono solo imporsi dei limiti e rispettarli. Harry ha ragione: andrà bene.  
∞  
E va davvero bene. Almeno per un po’, all’inizio. Harry torna al lavoro e Louis rimane nell’appartamento da solo: legge, si allena al meglio delle sue possibilità senza poter uscire di casa e senza attrezzatura, tenendosi occupato per non fare nulla che possa interferire con la linea del tempo, che è molto più difficile di quanto pensasse. Quasi apre la porta un giorno, quando arriva il postino a consegnare un pacco, ma si ferma giusto in tempo per vedere l’uomo allontanarsi in fretta.  
Qualche settimana dopo, Louis è talmente annoiato che potrebbe esplodere e il giorno dopo Harry è di riposo, quindi decidono di fare una gita lontano da Doncaster. Niente di speciale o troppo eccessivo: guidano fino a York, che si trova ad un’ora da casa e in cui non conoscono nessuno, poi tutto quello che fanno è andare da Tesco.  
Per Louis è quasi come una vera vacanza. Ha vissuto in Florida per molto tempo, dipendendo dalla sua mamma per quanto riguardava l’invio del suo tipo di the inglese preferito e dei suoi snack. Hanno quasi finito di sbarrare la lista della spesa di Harry, quando Louis si accorge di aver messo un sacco di cose nel carrello senza pensare a come le avrebbe pagate. Quindi cerca di non farsi notare, mentre prende alcune cose che ritiene non necessarie e le ripone con disinvoltura sugli scaffali che si trova di fianco mentre camminano.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” Harry si ferma in mezzo alla corsia e afferra un vasetto di Branston’s che Louis ha appena poggiato sullo scaffale di fianco ad una confezione di piselli e lo rimette nel carrello.  
Louis infila le mani in tasca e abbassa le spalle. “Mi sono dimenticato di non poter comprare tutta questa roba.”  
“Va tutto bene, Lou. Posso comprarteli io se li vuoi. Penseremo ad un modo in cui potrai ripagarmi,” gli assicura Harry e poi gli fa l’occhiolino. Gli fa il fottuto occhiolino e la bocca di Louis si spalanca quasi fino a toccare terra, poi Harry farfuglia qualche scusa e aggiunge, “Cioè, intendevo, tipo che puoi fare anche il mio bucato o qualcosa del genere.”  
Louis balbetta e si ricompone. “Giusto.”  
“Stai zitto.” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, ma è chiaramente imbarazzato perché spinge velocemente il carrello lontano da Louis e lo lascia da solo in mezzo alla corsia.  
Il mese successivo passa come se fosse a rallentatore per Louis. Inizia a sentire la mancanza della Florida e della sua famiglia. Anche se non si vedevano tanto di persona, facevano una grande riunione di famiglia su Skype almeno una volta a settimana, e parlava al telefono con sua madre il più spesso possibile. Sa che tecnicamente il Louis del 2017 lo fa ancora, ma il pensiero di non poter contattare la sua famiglia per un anno è difficile da mandare giù.  
Con l'arrivo di Dicembre, Louis prega letteralmente Harry di andare in biblioteca per lui e di passare più tempo con lui a casa a fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Ha anche considerato di provare a cucinare qualcosa di tradizionale per il Thanksgiving Day, ma Harry si è rifiutato di comprargli del tacchino. Non che Louis possa biasimarlo. Non sa niente riguardo a come cucinarne uno, in più non è un cibo esattamente economico e un intero tacchino è troppo per sole due persone.  
“Scusa, so che ti sto disturbando e sono noioso.” Dice Louis e non prova nemmeno a nascondere il suo broncio. “Non sei obbligato a passare il tuo tempo con me, dovresti uscire con i tuoi amici.”  
“Sì… Riguardo questo, um…” Harry si allunga verso lo scolapiatti, prendendo alcune stoviglie e passandole a Louis, in modo che possa asciugarle. “Sono stati carini a darmi il mio spazio riguardo la, um, nostra rottura.”  
“Oh.” Louis è fermo immobile mentre tiene in mano la casseruola come se pungesse. È stato così impegnato ad annoiarsi, leggere libri scadenti della biblioteca e guardare la TV tutto il giorno che non ha nemmeno pensato alla vita di Harry al di fuori dell'appartamento.  
“Loro, um, hanno detto che mi concederanno ancora Dicembre, ma poi non potrò più tenere il broncio.”  
“Hai tenuto il broncio?”  
“L’ho fatto quando parlavo con gli altri. È strano, Lou. Non posso non avere il cuore spezzato.”  
Fa male. Louis non ha realizzato o forse ha evitato di proposito di pensarci, perché Harry sembra star bene quando è a casa. “Harry… Mi dispiace.”  
“Sto bene.” Harry solleva le spalle e raggiunge il frigo, prendendo una birra, poi richiude l'anta con un piede. “Sono un po’ più silenzioso del solito e ogni tanto metto il broncio. Non è un grande problema.”  
“Sì che lo è. Non…”  
“Non è complicato fingere, in realtà.”  
“Aspetta, tu non sei davvero triste, quindi?”  
“No,” ridacchia Harry. “Perché dovrei esserlo?”  
“Perché dovresti esserlo?” Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano e fa un passo indietro, sentendo la necessità di allontanarsi da Harry. “Non so, forse perché la nostra relazione è finita? Forse perché sei anni fa io ero completamente distrutto dalla nostra rottura? Forse perché in questo momento, io – il Louis del 2017 intendo – sta a malapena tirando avanti in qualche modo? Dio. Questo non ha senso.”  
Incrocia le braccia, cercando di smetterla di gesticolare, perché perdere la calma e alzare la voce è già abbastanza. Fa per lasciare la stanza, ma l'unico posto in cui può andare è il fottuto bagno perché la camera non è loro, ma è solo di Harry.  
“Lou, aspetta. Io – Mi dispiace.” Harry afferra la spalla di Louis, cercando di farlo desistere.  
Louis non può. O non vuole. È mortificato per aver ammesso quanto ha sofferto per la fine della loro storia, specialmente dopo aver visto quanto poco la cosa sta invece toccando Harry, ma sa di non avere il diritto di dirgli come dovrebbe comportarsi.  
“Hey, ascoltami, okay? Non intendevo… È difficile capire i miei sentimenti al momento e riconoscerli. Già il fatto che ci sono letteralmente due te al mondo in questo momento è strabiliante. È difficile ricordarlo sempre.” Appare disperatamente sincero nel volersi spiegare, quindi Louis si volta, e dopo aver sbattuto le ciglia un paio di volte per scacciare qualche lacrima, incontra il suo sguardo.  
Harry lascia cadere la sua mano nel nulla e fa un passo per avvicinarsi. Troppo vicino probabilmente. Abbassa la voce e continua, “E tu sei qui. Possiamo non stare insieme, ma tu vivi con me e ti parlo e ti vedo tutti i giorni. È una sorta di relazione limbo o qualcosa del genere. E, sì, è difficile avere il cuore spezzato per averti perso quando so che tu… che una versione di te è qui con me proprio adesso.”  
“Io non sono –“  
“Lo so, Louis. So che il mio Louis è in Florida e probabilmente sta pensando che sono proprio una testa di cazzo in questo momento. So che hai, merda, hai quasi trent'anni! So –“  
“Ho ventinove anni.” Louis incrocia le braccia e batte il piede a terra.  
“È quello che ho detto.”  
“Non è vero.”  
“Come vuoi, Lou.” Un piccolo sorriso cresce sul viso di Harry e scuote la testa. “Sto solo dicendo che lo capisco, al massimo delle mie possibilità, almeno. Okay? Ci sto provando.”  
“Sì, okay. Scusa, probabilmente ho reagito in maniera un pochino eccessiva. So che è una situazione strana.”  
“Solo un po'" annuisce Harry, poi allunga le braccia e tocca il petto di Louis. “Volevo chiederti di Natale”  
“Riguardo cosa?” chiede Louis arrivandolo a toccare di rimando.  
“Beh, pianificavo di tornare a casa.” Harry scandisce ogni parola toccando un punto diverso del petto di Louis, che lo lascia fare.  
“Sì?” Louis usa entrambe le mani, alzandole in aria e Harry abbocca alla trappola. Inizia a camminare all'indietro e alza le braccia per proteggersi da Louis, che continua a muovere le sue, facendogli credere di star cercando un modo di potergli fare il solletico sullo stomaco.  
Harry vorrebbe avere gli occhi bifocali per poter guardare sia le mani di Louis che la sua faccia nello stesso momento. “Sì, i miei genitori vogliono che torni a casa a trovarli, quindi io -"  
Entrambe le mani di Louis afferrano i polsi di Harry non appena arriva a stare appoggiato muro dietro di lui. Tempismo perfetto.  
Passa immediatamente a tenere entrambi i polsi con la mano sinistra, li alza sopra la testa e li preme sul muro alle sue spalle, poi inizia a fare il solletico ad Harry in tutti i posti che sa essere quelli in cui è più sensibile, fino a che può a stento respirare e prega Louis di fermarsi con le lacrime agli occhi ed un sorriso gigante in viso.  
Il Natale viene dimenticato in fretta non appena cadono sul divano, ridacchiando fino ad avere mal di pancia.  
∞  
“Volevi fare qualcosa per il tuo compleanno?” chiede Harry mentre mescola la minestra sul fuoco. “Nel senso, non sarebbe proprio al tuo compleanno, ma magari Venerdì?”  
“Hmm? Oh, non avevo…” Louis scende dallo sgabello su cui è in piedi per poter avvolgere una fila di lucine intorno al contorno della finestra. “Non penso di voler fare qualcosa.”  
“Che noia. Non vuoi festeggiare? I 30 sono un traguardo importante.” Harry lo raggiunge in salotto e lo guarda fissare le luci alla finestra.  
“Saremmo solo io e te, Harry, non c’è bisogno. E abbiamo comunque Natale per festeggiare.”  
“Sì, ma partirò Sabato, presto. E non sarò a casa fino a Martedì.”  
“Parti?” chiede Louis, immediatamente deluso. Non che pensasse sarebbero stati in grado di fare molto più di quello che facevano tutti i giorni, ma… Da solo a Natale. Con la sua mamma in fondo alla strada.  
Harry annuisce lentamente. “Te l’ho detto, i miei genitori vogliono che torni a casa per Natale"  
“Oh… Mi sono dimenticato. Io…” Louis scende dallo sgabello e, con un macigno sul cuore, dice, “Va bene. Tecnicamente, ho già compiuto 24 anni nel 2017. Quindi…”  
“È vero, cosa hai fatto?”  
“Io… Preferirei non dirlo.” Louis preme le labbra insieme, non è stata una bella giornata. “Comunque, dovresti dare un occhio ai pacchi che riceverai. Ho spedito il regalo in tempo per farlo arrivare qui e averlo indietro per la Vigilia.”  
“Oh, Lou… Scusami. Davvero tanto.”  
“È stato tanto tempo fa, non scusarti. Apparentemente poi è colpa mia lo stesso.”  
“Vero.” Harry ride sommessamente e chiede, “Quindi, cos'era il regalo?”  
“Preferirei non dirtelo.”  
“Preferiresti non dirlo? È come ti hanno insegnato a rispondere alle domande? Non puoi rispondermi?” Harry lo deride, tornando in cucina. “Preferiresti non dirmi cosa hai fatto al tuo compleanno e preferiresti non dirmi cos’è il mio regalo, e in più non posso aprirlo.”  
Louis scuote la testa, Harry non ha davvero bisogno di conoscere nessuna delle due risposte.  
Dopo un'ultima mischiata, Harry spegne il fornello e raggiunge Louis in salotto. Senza dire nulla, lo aiuta a finire di fissare le ultime decorazioni, ma Louis può avvertire la sottile tensione nell'aria. Sono passati anni da quando ha vissuto con Harry, ma riesce ancora a leggere il suo umore. Quando Harry finalmente parla, Louis avrebbe potuto facilmente predire le sue parole.  
“La condizione numero uno era che non ci sarebbero stati segreti o bugie,” dice Harry, guardando Louis stringendo gli occhi.  
Louis sospira. “Lo era.”  
“Mmh.” Harry annuisce. Questa serata potrebbe trasformarsi in una merda se Harry lo punzecchiasse e lui dicesse troppo. “Ma ti darò una pausa. Devi solo dirmi una delle due cose: cosa hai fatto al tuo compleanno o qual è il mio regalo, decidi tu.”  
“Okay.” Louis si siede sul divano e stiracchia le gambe fino ad appoggiare i piedi sul tavolino. “Solo perché tu lo sappia, non è che mi stai concedendo una grande scelta.”  
Harry sorride e si siede di fianco a lui, incrociando le braccia come se avesse vinto il loro piccolo litigio. “È il prezzo da pagare per restare qui, Lou.”  
Non è divertente e sa che questa è una prova del nove: Harry vuole solo che Louis gli dica la verità, ma il problema è che ha beccato due argomenti molto delicati. Louis non ha considerato niente del genere quando ha promesso ad Harry che avrebbe risposto ad ogni sua domanda. Ci sono parti del suo passato che non vuole raccontare e spera Harry non gli domandi mai. Forse il riccio non sta pensando a cose così profonde, forse ha bevuto più vino di quanto ha notato mentre cucinava. Ma è una scelta comunque difficile e decide di rivelare quella meno umiliante.  
Louis apre la bocca per raccontargli del suo compleanno, ma poi la richiude scuotendo la testa.  
Non ha modo di dire ad Harry che dopo aver ricevuto indietro il suo regalo di Natale di Sabato, il giorno prima del suo compleanno, è andato nel locale più vicino – quello più conosciuto per i bagni che per la pista da ballo – ha bevuto probabilmente più di metà bottiglia di gin da solo, è tornato a casa con il primo ragazzo che ha trovato ed è finito ad essere scopato su un insulso divano rosso.  
Era così ubriaco che non è nemmeno riuscito ad eccitarsi, nonostante ci abbia provato per molto, non è nemmeno venuto, e ha preso un Uber che lo riportasse a casa alle quattro del mattino, poi ha trascorso tutto il giorno del suo compleanno a letto, sentendosi a tratti dispiaciuto per sé stesso e a tratti disgustato. Non il suo miglior compleanno, diciamo.  
Louis si schiarisce la gola, pizzicando qualche pelucco dai joggers, poi mormora, “Era solo della bigiotteria.”  
“Cosa?”  
La parte difficile è mentire, perché fa schifo a farlo, e non ha mai avuto una faccia abbastanza convincente. Ma pensa di poterlo catalogare più come omissione che come bugia. “Era solo una collana"  
“Oh,” dice Harry e appiana il lato della coperta che è appoggiata sullo schienale del divano. “È, um… Grazie. Sono sicuro sia bellissima.”  
“Sì…Io, um… Ce l’ho ancora.” Louis si morde il labbro abbastanza forte da sperare di fermarsi dal dire altro, ma le parole escono da sole. “Quando torno, potrei spedirtela di nuovo, se ancora la vuoi.”  
Harry lo guarda per un momento e Louis può sentire il suo sguardo passargli attraverso. Se continua a guardarlo, vedrà tutti i pensieri di Louis sul suo viso, potendolo leggere come un libro aperto. Annuisce, poi torna in cucina per riempire i piatti di zuppa.  
La cena è silenziosa, a parte per l'allarme che suona nella testa di Louis. È la prima volta che menzionano quello che succederà quando Louis tornerà nell'anno corretto, pensiero rimasto fino ad ora nel retro delle loro menti.  
“Lou, um… Cosa… Cosa faró… Cazzo.” Harry lascia cadere il cucchiaio nel piatto vuoto. “Puoi dirmi qualcosa riguardo me, tipo, dopo… Lo sai.”  
Louis si alza e porta i piatti in cucina, mentre pensa a cosa dirgli. Non sa bene cosa dire ad Harry, perché sa per certo che Harry si è trasferito lontano da Doncaster circa un anno dopo. Ha evitato ogni altra informazione su di lui nell'intento di cancellare dalla sua vita ogni riferimento.  
“Non starai a Donny.”  
“Scioccante,” dice Harry impassibile.  
“Sì, beh, è tutto quello che so. Quindi…” Louis si asciuga le mani con l'asciugamano e si appoggia al bancone.  
“Non obbligarmi a ricordarti di nuovo le condizioni.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e dice, “Sono serio. Un anno dopo la nostra rottura, per Natale sono tornato qui per due settimane ed è stata la prima cosa che mi ha detto mia madre appena sono sceso dall'aereo: Harry ha lasciato l'appartamento e si è trasferito in città. E poi le ho chiesto di non menzionarti più dopo quello.”  
“Città? Quale?”  
Louis alza le spalle. “Non ne ho idea. Quale vorresti che sia?”  
“Non lo so, Lou. Io… Non ho mai pensato all'idea di trasferirmi, onestamente. Stavo aspettando che tu, um, beh, l'altro te tornasse qui. Il contratto della NASA ha un solo altro anno, quindi… Intendo…” Harry si alza facendo strisciare la sedia, poi si butta di peso sul divano, affondandoci dentro.  
“Qualcosa a cui pensare.” Louis appoggia l'asciugamano sullo schienale di una sedia e segue Harry, stringendosi sul divano nel poco spazio rimasto, piegando le gambe e allacciandosi le braccia intorno alle ginocchia. “Mi chiedo cosa farai… Tipo, andrai all'università? Diventerai pasticcere? Fotografo? Insegnante? Impiegato? Cosa?”  
“Le tue domande sono valide come le mie. Non lo so, ci devo pensare. Nel senso, se, um… Se non stiamo insieme, non sto aspettando che torni a casa, e io…” La voce di Harry si affievolisce e si spezza sulle ultime parole.  
Louis cerca di fare qualcosa in fretta, anche se non è sicuro di cosa, ma non appena allunga le gambe, Harry è già sparito nel corridoio che porta alla camera.  
Qualche minuto dopo, Louis lo segue e bussa sulla porta aperta. Sa che Harry non lo vuole intorno quando è irritato, ma è colpa sua se è arrabbiato, quindi sente di dover almeno provare ad aiutarlo. Non è comunque molto sicuro di cosa fare, quindi si appoggia allo stipite della porta e lo guarda.  
È seduto sul bordo del letto con le spalle alla porta, mentre guarda il telefono, ma sa che Louis è lì perché non alza la voce. È quasi solo un sussurro quando dice, “Continuo a dimenticarmelo. Poi mi ricordo ed è come se succedesse di nuovo, mi distrugge da capo.”  
“Harry…” Louis fa un passo dentro la stanza, ma si ferma quando Harry parla di nuovo.  
“Non ho mai pensato di trasferirmi o lasciare la panetteria o tornare all’università o niente. Non ho pensato al mio futuro perché pianificavo di passarlo con te e... E continuo a dimenticarmi che non abbiamo nessun futuro insieme.” Harry finalmente si gira, guardandolo da sopra una spalla e vedere le lacrime scorrere sul suo viso fa stringere il petto di Louis. “E’ una cosa facile da ignorare con te qui, ma scommetto non sarà altrettanto semplice, quando non ci sarai più.”  
“Sì, io... Continuo a scusarmi con te e ho paura che le parole mi dispiace abbiano perso il loro significato. Ma, Harry, noi.. Noi possiamo...” Louis fa un passo verso il letto e poi scopre le carte, “Se ancora vorrai, il mio numero è lo stesso, quindi potrai chiamarmi quando sarò tornato.”  
Harry si gira verso di lui, lascia cadere il telefono sul materasso e Louis può vedere che stava guardando le loro foto insieme. Per un momento, Harry lo guarda impassibile, poi chiede, “Come saprò che ce l’hai fatta a tornare indietro?”  
“Beh, um... Come ho detto, puoi chiamare o mandare un messaggio. Se le cose andranno come devono, tornerò Sabato 14 Ottobre.”  
“2023?”  
“Sì, 2023. Penso... Non so come sarà il viaggio di ritorno, ma penso che gli effetti collaterali saranno più o meno gli stessi di quello d’andata. Mi hai visto quando sono arrivato qui, ero esausto e ho dormito per quasi 12 ore.” Louis si stringe nelle spalle e si gratta la testa. Probabilmente si addormenterà appena sarà tornato e si sveglierà una settimana dopo o qualcosa del genere. “Vorranno fare una riunione poi, quindi ci metterò un po’ sicuramente. E poi mi spediranno in Florida al più presto per incontrare Malik e il Dottor Franklin. Spero non di nuovo il Presidente, quello -”  
“Louis.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Vai al punto.”  
"Oh, scusa. Um... Suppongo che se mi chiamerai o mi scriverai, lo vedrò appena avrò indietro il mio telefono, che ho lasciato nella mia stanza dell’edificio di partenza, insieme al resto delle mie cose.”  
“Okay. Ti, um... Ti scriverò. Il 14 Ottobre. Probabilmente tipo cinque minuti dopo mezzanotte.”  
E’ a pochi passi dal letto, quindi lo raggiunge in un secondo, sedendoglisi accanto. ”So che è difficile per te. Vorrei che non fosse andata così. E tu... Capirò se ti dimenticherai, um... Se non ti ricorderai o se non vorrai. Sei anni sono tanti.”  
Harry scuote la testa e si sdraia sul letto, appoggiando le mani sul suo stomaco. “Penso che me ne starò qui a letto, ho bisogno di dormire.”  
Louis si alza e guarda Harry stendersi di lato, coprendosi con il piumone e appoggiando la testa sulle sue braccia. Louis sta per chiudere la porta, quando sente Harry dire, “Mi ricorderò.”  
∞  
Quando il regalo di Harry arriva, lo porta dentro, lo appoggia su uno dei cuscini di fianco a Louis e lascia la stanza senza nemmeno salutare.  
Se lo aspettava, ma sente lo stomaco precipitare a terra e per un secondo considera di fregarsene dell’attenzione alla cronologia e aprirlo, sistemare l’incarto e darlo ad Harry, fanculo alle conseguenze. Ma quella prospettiva è molto più terrificante che danneggiare irreversibilmente la sua linea del tempo, quindi lo lascia dov’è.  
Dovrà comunque tornare all’ufficio postale per essere rispedito, che vorrà dire che Harry dovrà farlo, se non vuole guidare per un’ora circa e trovare un ufficio postale random in cui non lo conoscano. Conoscendo Harry, forse preferirebbe l’ultima opzione.  
A sorpresa, Harry non menziona il regalo, ma la mattina dopo quando Louis si sveglia, il pacchetto non c’è più e quando Harry torna a casa più tardi, lascia la ricevuta d’invio sul tavolino.  
Visto che Harry insiste perché facciano qualcosa per festeggiare il suo compleanno prima che parta per Holmes Chapel, quel Venerdì - il giorno prima del suo compleanno – passa in allegria. Harry porta a casa due cupcakes dalla panetteria, e anche se non ci sono candeline, gli dice semplicemente “Felici trent’anni, Lou.” E’ malinconico e silenzioso e concludono la serata guardando It’s a Wonderful Life, fingendo di non star piangendo, e Elf, durante il quale Harry si addormenta.  
Sabato mattina presto, Harry prepara i bagagli e carica i regali per la sua famiglia in macchina, poi torna in casa per riempire una bottiglia d’acqua per il viaggio. E’ sulla porta che giocherella con le chiavi della macchina, con il labbro inferiore incastrato tra i denti. Ovviamente vuole dire qualcosa, quindi Louis aspetta. Appoggia la spalla contro il muro, incrocia una caviglia sull’altra e mette le mani in tasca di un paio di vecchi pantaloni di Harry, che ha trovato sul pavimento quella mattina.  
“Mentre non ci sono, um...” Harry tossisce nel suo pugno e guarda altrove, poi offre, “Puoi dormire nel mio letto, se vuoi. Dai una pausa a quel divano.”  
Louis lo stava già progettando, ma non glielo dice. Invece, annuisce e pronuncia un debole grazie. Senza avvertimento, Harry gli si avvicina velocemente, quasi facendolo barcollare quando gli avvolge le braccia intorno alle spalle. Immediatamente, Louis toglie le mani da dentro le tasche dei pantaloni e ricambia l’abbraccio, stringendo Harry più vicino.  
“Buon Natale, Lou,” dice Harry e quando le sue labbra sfiorano gentilmente la pelle del collo di Louis, fa un veloce passo indietro.  
"Anche a te, H. Passa delle belle giornate con la tua famiglia.” Louis lo segue fino alla porta e, dopo che Harry la chiude, continua a stare lì, con la fronte appoggiata al legno, mentre Harry litiga con le chiavi nella serratura, dall’altro lato.  
Il suo compleanno e il giorno di Natale fanno schifo. A Louis manca la sua famiglia, specialmente la sua mamma che era sempre capace di rendere il suo compleanno speciale anche dall’altra parte dell’Atlantico e si sente incredibilmente solo. Passa la Vigilia di Natale – il suo trentesimo compleanno – a pensare a cosa stesse facendo il Louis del 2017 in quel preciso momento per tutto il giorno. E’ qualcosa che non menzionerebbe mai al riccio, ma per quanto sia difficile e doloroso per Harry ignorare le chiamate ed i messaggi, Louis pensa che per lui sia più difficile. Perché ogni volta che succede, Louis si ricorda di quanto si è sentito a pezzi ogni giorno di più. Gli manca così tanto la sua mamma che passa gran parte della mattina ad allenarsi così duramente che non riesce nemmeno a pensarci. Compiere trent’anni tutto solo. Fa flessioni finché non cade a terra, squat finché non sente le gambe di gelatina e esercizi per i glutei finché non riesce più a sedersi e deve rotolare di lato per alzarsi dal pavimento.  
Poi, cerca di ubriacarsi in contemporanea con il vecchio Louis, anche se Harry ha solo una collezione di vino comprato al supermercato da bere, quindi a metà della seconda bottiglia, si addormenta sul divano.  
Quando si sveglia, sa che starà male per un po’, ma è un post sbornia lento, quindi si prende il suo tempo per arrivare in bagno perché ogni muscolo del suo corpo sta urlando. Fa la doccia calda più lunga della storia e si sdraia ancora umido sul letto di Harry, che è dove passa il resto del giorno di Natale.  
E’ così comodo che Louis non vuole più lasciarlo. I suoi allenamenti e l’ansia in generale di compromettere la linea del tempo (e far sparire in qualche modo il Louis del futuro o qualcosa come Ritorno Al Futuro) hanno tenuto a distanza la sensazione di scomodità del dormire sul divano. Ma adesso, sa che odierà tornare a dormire in salotto.  
Non si sente abbastanza bene per fare qualsiasi cosa fino a che non diventa buio, quindi mangia qualche avanzo e coglie l’opportunità di usare il portatile che Harry gli ha lasciato in modo che potesse guardare Netflix e cazzeggiare un po’. E’ stato una specie di compromesso per il non poter avere un telefono con lui tutto il tempo. E’ completamente sconnesso dal mondo, che è un bene, ma gli manca. Non può chiamare la sua mamma e non può usare i suoi social o la sua mail, per non allarmare il Louis del passato riguardo qualcosa che sta succedendo, quindi fa una breve ricerca sui suoi colleghi.  
Niall è assurdamente facile da trovare su ogni social esistente e Louis quasi riesce a sentire il suo accento della California del Sud dire che non ha niente da nascondere. Scorre il profilo per un po’, poi finisce sul sito della Caltech, in cui sa che il Niall del 2017 sta lavorando ad una ricerca sull’espansione e la stabilizzazione dei portali. C’è una piccola inserzione su di lui nella sezione notizie e Louis può vedere la sua piccola testa bionda sullo sfondo di una delle fotografie. Sorride sapendo che in qualche mese, la posizione alla NASA per cui Niall ha fatto richiesta, sarà sua.  
Ovviamente, Liam è più difficile da trovare nei social che non contemplino il lavoro, quindi Louis non si stupisce che le prime ricerche non portino a nulla. Va dritto sul sito della Syracuse e anche lì ci mette un po’ a trovare traccia di Liam. E’ al primo anno di Ingegneria Aerospaziale del Programma PhD, che... Non sembra corretto. Sarà in Florida in meno di un anno, portando le sue ricerche sulle particelle subatomiche e i metalli superpesanti con lui al Programma di Esplorazione Temporale.  
Louis fissa lo schermo, ma non c’è niente che può fare e non ci sono molte informazioni in più su Liam. Anche una volta che si è aggregato alla NASA, Louis non è mai stato in grado di trovare qualcosa in più di lui, oltre a quello che Liam stesso gli aveva rivelato. Scuote la testa e apre una nuova pagina per cercare Malik. Solo il suo pensiero, fa digrignare i denti a Louis e non perde tempo a cercarlo in altri posti se non nel sito dell’Università di Fisica di Leicester e nel Programma di Scienze Spaziali. E’ lì, facile da trovare, e Louis ridacchia quando vede che mentre per la laurea del master sta perseguendo qualcosa relativo a scienze, per la laurea della triennale ha preso due lauree in Fisica e Matematica solo dopo aver frequentato un intero anno al Programma di Belle Arti e Disegno all’Università di Northampton.  
Non che sia divertente o ci sia qualcosa di male in una laurea in arte, è solo che Malik è sempre stato considerato un po’ noioso, nerd e saputello. I Venerdì Casual significano che tutti indossano jeans e magliette della NASA, mentre Malik si presenta ogni Venerdì con il cappotto, jeans e camicia, ma senza cravatta. Niall e Liam si comportano come se fosse uno scherzo divertentissimo, ma Louis sa che è solo un modo per Malik di convincersi di essere meglio degli altri. Con la sua laurea mai terminata e la sua autorizzazione di sicurezza alto livello.  
Louis arriccia il naso e chiude la pagina di ricerca, poi la riapre per cancellare la cronologia, scuotendo la testa per essersi quasi dimenticato. Prova a guardare un film, ma a malapena riesce a capire cosa passa nello schermo, troppo impegnato a pensare al dottorato di ricerca di Liam e poi, ad Harry.  
Si trova a desiderare di aver fatto funzionare le cose con Harry a distanza. Sicuramente sua madre sa dove si è trasferito Harry quando ha lasciato Doncaster. Potrebbe sapere anche cosa sta facendo e se è ancora single o meno. Louis prende un profondo respiro. Non si può permettere di pensare ad Harry in quel modo, o sarà un casino garantito.  
Al posto di quello, prova a considerare tutte le cose a cui potrebbe essere interessato quando smetterà di lavorare alla panetteria. Si ricorda quando Harry ha iniziato a lavorare lì a tempo parziale: ad un certo punto, pianificava di prendere comunque una laurea in contabilità perché non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto ed era la prima specializzazione della lista all’Università di Sheffield. Non ci ha messo molto a capire che stava solo perdendo tempo all’Università; ha smesso di frequentare a metà del primo anno e si è messo a lavorare come impiegato della panetteria a tempo pieno, con la speranza che gli avrebbero fatto davvero cucinare qualcosa prima o poi.  
Harry ha sempre tenuto quell’ambizione per sé, ma Louis sapeva già dall’inizio che Harry era più interessato al mischiare farina e zucchero che al contare il resto per i clienti. Forse è ancora così. Ci sono un sacco di scuole di cucina a Londra. Louis immagazzina quell’informazione per la prossima volta in cui Harry vorrà parlare del suo futuro.  
Essere ormai sobrio e rannicchiato sotto il piumone del letto di Harry è un’esperienza molto diversa dall'essere quasi morto di freddo e ubriaco, tanto che ha dovuto chiudere un occhio per riuscire a leggere l’etichetta sul paracetamolo per assicurarsi fosse la cosa giusta da prendere.  
Fa freddo, ovviamente, è Natale, si trova a Doncaster ed il riscaldamento dell’appartamento è una merda e anche con addosso le calze, i pantaloni e una delle felpe di Harry, Louis si tira le coperte fino a sopra la testa per non disperdere nemmeno un po’ dell’aria calda che espira.  
Nella sua volontà di rimuovere dalla sua vita qualsiasi cosa che gli ricordasse Harry, ha anche cambiato il detergente per il bucato, ma con l'odore di cocco nel letto di Harry, sui vestiti di Harry, sul suo cuscino e sulle sue lenzuola, è come se fosse sommerso dal suo profumo.  
Viene invaso dai ricordi della prima volta che hanno trascorso la notte insieme, in cui entrambi erano talmente nervosi che hanno riso nelle bocche l'uno dell’altro più di quanto si siano effettivamente baciati, e quando ci riusciti, Harry ha poi accidentalmente urtato i testicoli di Louis con un ginocchio. Non sarebbe potuta andare peggio, ma è ancora una delle migliori serate della vita di Louis fino a questo punto.  
Immagini di loro che fanno il bucato insieme, litigando sul lavare o no le lenzuola con gli asciugamani, Louis seduto sopra l’asciugatrice che solleticava Harry con una gruccia per fargli capire di aver ragione, fino a che Harry gliela aveva strappata di mano e lo aveva baciato per farlo stare zitto.  
Un volta trasferitosi in Florida, apriva i pacchi che gli spediva Harry ed ignorava il contenuto per qualche minuto solo per sentire il suo profumo che era rimasto all’interno della scatola.  
Ricorda il posto esatto sulla mandibola di Harry, giusto sotto il suo orecchio che Louis era abituato a baciare, leccare e mordere, ricorda quando appoggiava il naso contro la pelle di Harry, chiudeva gli occhi e lo respirava.  
L’agitazione lo pervade perché nei due mesi precedenti in cui ha vissuto sul divano di Harry, è riuscito ad evitare quasi del tutto questi pensieri. Quando, inevitabilmente, la sua mente lo ha portato su percorsi più connessi a... Agli aspetti più intimi della loro relazione, la sua mente ha virato nella direzione completamente opposta. Quando non ha funzionato, si è messo ad allenarsi. E allora ha funzionato.  
Adesso, comunque, da solo nell’appartamento ed inevitabilmente circondato da un sacco di ricordi, Louis si arrende. Harry non sarà a casa fino al pomeriggio successivo, quindi ha un sacco di tempo per lavare le lenzuola.  
∞  
Quando Harry torna a casa nel primo pomeriggio del giorno di Santo Stefano, Louis ha una rivelazione da fargli: gli è mancato. E non solo perché è l’unico umano con cui ha interagito da quel giorno in cui hanno guidato per un’ora per poter andare da Tesco. Gli è mancato. Perché vederlo entrare in casa è come... Se tutti i momenti noiosi e vuoti della sua vita sparissero all’istante.  
“Pensavo tornassi più tardi,” dice Louis, allungandosi per prendere una delle borse che ha in mano Harry, per poi ritrarre il braccio ad un suo cenno di negazione, guardandolo passare a malapena dalla porta con tutte quelle cose in mano. “Avevo capito volessi passare Santo Stefano con la tua famiglia.”  
“Beh, suppongo...” Harry lascia cadere tutte le borse sul divano e si gira verso Louis, mordendosi il labbro prima di dire, “Probabilmente l’avrei fatto se tu non fossi qui. Non, ecco, non arrabbiarti. Non penso abbia cambiato il futuro?”  
Harry arriccia il naso e Louis sbuffa, per poi sorridere così ampiamente che il suo campo visivo si restringe un po’ perché, ovviamente, Harry ha considerato qualcosa del genere. Cerca di ricomporsi, forzandosi a riacquistare un’espressione normale per bilanciare quel sorriso che spera non abbia rivelato troppo. “E’ troppo tardi adesso, comunque, no?”  
“Probabilmente.” Harry sorride e aggiunge, “Mi sei mancato. Scusa, so che non dovrei -”  
“Va tutto bene. Potresti essere mancato anche a me.” Ammette Louis mentre si volta, imbarazzato per la sua incapacità di nascondere i suoi sentimenti al riccio. Lascia la stanza senza aggiungere una parola, rifugiandosi in bagno per fare una doccia non necessaria ed evitando Harry il più possibile per il resto della giornata. Entro fine serata è esausto dal calibrare ogni parola che dice e dall'assicurarsi di non rivelare troppo con le sue azioni.  
∞  
Tornare a dormire sul divano dopo aver dormito nel letto di Harry, fa sembrare il divano ancora più scomodo. Louis resiste passando la notte a girarsi per tre sere e poi, Venerdì, è così dolorante ed irritabile che è la prima cosa che Harry nota quando torna dal lavoro.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Harry indossa ancora la giacca ed ha un cipiglio sul viso mentre guarda Louis seduto sul pavimento che cerca di fare stretching con la schiena.  
Louis geme ad alta voce senza motivo, alzandosi dal pavimento. “Mi fa un po’ male la schiena, ma sto bene.”  
Harry bisbiglia e annuisce, lasciando Louis in salotto, mentre va a farsi una doccia, lavandosi dal viso tutta la farina ed il sudore che ha accumulato quel giorno in panetteria. Quando riappare, indossa dei pantaloni della tuta grigi e nient’altro, a parte l’asciugamano intorno ai capelli. Louis batte gli occhi più volte, strizzandoli per poi riaprirli. Invece che avvicinarglisi indossando quei pantaloni che attirano più l’attenzione sul suo cazzo che se fosse completamente nudo (specialmente perché non sta chiaramente indossando le mutande), Harry è in cucina appoggiato al bancone, di fianco al bollitore, con l’asciugamano in mano al posto che sulla testa. I suoi capelli sono ancora abbastanza bagnati da lasciare cadere delle gocce d’acqua che scorrono lungo il suo petto.  
Louis sbatte gli occhi di nuovo e la gola diventa immediatamente secca perché riesce a vedere il contorno del suo pene, dettagliatamente, e si chiede se Harry abbia comprato questi pantaloni specificamente per questa... Caratteristica.  
“Scusa, cosa?” chiede Louis, perché Harry ha detto qualcosa, ma lui non ha assolutamente idea di cosa. Fissa intensamente il bollitore sul bancone per paura che se tentasse di concentrarsi su altro, i suoi occhi finirebbero immediatamente a fissare l’inguine di Harry.  
Harry si schiarisce la voce e Louis coglie l’opportunità, mettendocela tutta per alzare lo sguardo al viso di Harry, soltanto per trovarlo con un sorrisino stampato in volto. Incrocia le caviglie, ma Louis mantiene il controllo e non abbassa lo sguardo, anche se con la coda dell’occhio riesce a vedere il suo cazzo rimbalzare al movimento.  
Lentamente, Harry ripete, “Ho detto che puoi fare come credi, ma sei il benvenuto a dormire nel letto. Il divano è una merda, è vecchio e scomodo già per sedersi, quindi so che è ancora peggio per dormire. Um... So che stai – stiamo – cercando di mettere dei limiti tra di noi, quindi potremmo usare coperte diverse? Sacchi a pelo? Un anno sul divano ti spaccherà la schiena, Lou.”  
L'unico modo che ha per rispondere, è farlo con gli occhi chiusi. “Ci penserò. Ora, puoi per favore metterti dei veri vestiti addosso?”  
Harry ridacchia e annuisce, ma uscendo dalla cucina, cammina di proposito in un modo che mette in risalto il suo cazzo, e Louis non può fare altro che guardarlo. Quando passa di fianco al liscio, Harry lo spinge bonariamente con una spalla e chiede innocentemente, “Fai il the?”  
“Sì, sì.” Louis scuote la testa e raggiunge l’armadietto in cui tengono le tazze.  
Quella notte, Louis dorme nel letto con Harry, dopo una conversazione più lunga del necessario riguardo le modalità. Alla fine, cercano in cima all’armadio, nel bagagliaio dell’auto di Harry e sotto il letto, finché trovano i loro vecchi sacchi a pelo e li stendono sul letto per dormire, completamente separati anche da una fila di cuscini che interpongono tra di loro.  
Quando Louis si sveglia, la mattina dopo, è solo e girato dal lato del letto in cui stava Harry, ma ormai vuoto. Ha un cuscino tra le braccia accoccolato al petto ed un vago sospetto che gli manchi qualcosa.  
∞  
Il clacson suona da fuori la porta e Harry è già pronto, si controlla le tasche ed indossa la giacca. “Eric e Andy mi passano a prendere così non devo guidare e Emily mi ha detto che posso stare da lei, quindi non so se tornerò a casa o meno.”  
"Non devi, um... Grazie per avermelo detto. Divertiti e, um, stai attento.” Louis saluta con un cenno della mano Harry e sparisce in camera, in caso gli amici del riccio decidessero di aspettarlo fuori dalla porta.  
Dopo il disastro che è stato il suo Natale trascorso da solo, Louis decide di passare il Capodanno sobrio, che è, abbastanza stranamente, quello che ha deciso di fare anche il Louis del 2017. E’ stupido, ma continua a pensare al giovane Louis e non fa altro che guardare commedie romantiche dal portatile di Harry fino a che non gli si chiudono gli occhi. E’ circa l’una di notte e il minore deve aver deciso di restare da Emily, quindi Louis ripone il computer, spinge i sacchi a pelo nell’angolo del letto e si infila sotto il piumone, addormentandosi.  
Uno spiffero di aria gelida sveglia Louis dal sonno profondo in cui era piombato, ma prima che possa stringersi ulteriormente il piumone addosso, il materasso si muove perché un Harry molto ubriaco e nudo, eccetto che per le mutande, ci si sdraia sopra. Si copre con il piumone e si avvicina a Louis, fino a che non è a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
“Lou,” sussurra Harry e Louis può chiaramente sentire l’odore di alcol mentre parla. “Sei sveglio?”  
“No,” borbotta. Non ha assolutamente intenzione di avere a che fare con un Harry ubriaco che farà filosofia su chissà cosa. Almeno, non quando sta cercando di dormire.  
"Lewis, non dovresti mentirmi! Condizione numero uno!”  
“Sta zitto, Harry, mio Dio. Puzzi di fumo e di alcol. Hai...” Louis riesce a vedergli il profilo del viso perché deve aver lasciato aperta la porta della stanza e la luce accesa in corridoio. Dovrà per forza alzarsi a spegnerla se vuole in qualche modo cercare di dormire. Alza un braccio, toccando gentilmente i capelli di Harry e li trova bagnati. Louis cerca di annusarli perché chissà che cazzo ha fatto per tutta la notte, ma... “C’è dello champagne nei tuoi capelli?”  
"Probabilmente. Qualcuno... Qualcuno ha agitato una bottiglia prima di aprirla e l’ha spruzzato ovunque, Emily era arrabbiatissima. E io continuavo a ridere, quindi mi ha detto che non potevo restare.” Harry mette su un broncio ridicolo, quindi Louis gli pizzica le labbra.  
“Come sei tornato a casa? Spero non guidando, in questo stato.”  
“No, no, qualcuno... C’era...” Harry chiude gli occhi e per un secondo, Louis pensa si sia addormentato, ma poi dice, “Qualcuno era sobrio e mi ha portato a casa.”  
“Bene.”  
Harry scuote la testa e un po’ di champagne scivola sul viso di Louis. “Non bene.”  
“Okay... Non bene, allora. Ti senti male?”  
“Domani. Non adesso...”  
“Va bene. Dormi adesso, Harry.”  
“Okay. Buonanotte, Lou.” Non appena si addormenterà, Louis pensa di tornare sul divano. Harry si avvicina ancora di più e Louis probabilmente avrebbe dovuto anticiparlo, ma è mezzo addormentato ed è nervoso per il fatto di essere così vicino ad Harry, sotto la stessa coperta e con il riccio mezzo nudo. Lo coglie completamente di sorpresa quando Harry preme le labbra al sapore di champagne contro le sue e mormora, “Ti amo.”  
Louis rimane come congelato sul posto, con le sopracciglia sollevate e il cuore che è ad un passo dall’uscirgli dal petto, con il respiro mozzato e aspetta che Harry si addormenti.  
Attentamente, Louis si sfila dal piumone, afferra uno dei sacchi a pelo, spegne tutte le luci e torna a dormire in salotto.  
∞  
Louis non menziona quanto accaduto. Non gli sembra il momento di farlo quando Harry incespica passando dalla camera al bagno e ci rimane tanto a lungo da dover costringere Louis a bussare alla porta per chiedergli se sta bene. E sta bene, ha solo un post sbornia molto potente, quindi Louis gli porta dell'acqua e del paracetamolo e lo lascia solo a smaltire l'ubriacatura.  
Harry non menziona quanto accaduto. Probabilmente perché non se lo ricorda. E se si ricorda, sta facendo finta che non sia mai successo perché, a parte l'essere irritabile e il lamentarsi del suo mal di testa, sembra lo stesso.  
“Mi fa piacere che ti sia divertito alla festa,” dice Louis e poi si preoccupa per un secondo che Harry gli chieda di come lui ha passato la serata.  
“È stato carino, ma non voglio più bere champagne.” Harry gli fa la linguaccia e riesce ad essere adorabile anche mentre cerca di risultare disgustato.  
“Posso capirlo.”  
“Io, um…” Harry si gira un po’ per trovarsi di fronte a Louis sul divano, ma poi abbassa lo sguardo alle sue mani, come se non riuscisse a sostenere il contatto visivo e dice, “Devo dirti una cosa.”  
Louis annuisce. Ci siamo. Pensava davvero che Harry fosse troppo ubriaco per ricordarsi di averlo baciato e, cazzo, di avergli detto che lo ama. Per favore, fa che non sia imbarazzante.  
“Ieri sera, um…” Harry alza finalmente lo sguardo e dice tutto d'un fiato, “Non volevo che succedesse, e tipo, so che non stiamo insieme, ma io… Mi sento colpevole.”  
“Harry, va tutto bene. Eri ubriaco. Non deve per forza significare qualcosa.” Non significa qualcosa. Non può.  
“Te l’ho detto ieri sera? Intendo, Phillip è carino e non è un cattivo ragazzo, giusto? Ma non mi aspettavo mi baciasse a mezzanotte. Ero sorpreso e, come ho detto, mi sento colpevole a riguardo.” Gesticola nello spazio tra di loro e Louis gli guarda le mani che si agitano, cercando di concentrarsi sul movimento invece che sull'ondata di confusione seguita dalla realizzazione di cosa Harry volesse davvero dirgli.  
Louis tossisce e si schiarisce la gola. Si fa forza per respingere la gelosia che minaccia di venire a galla ed ignora la parte del suo cervello che gli sta urlando che Harry ha baciato lui la scorsa notte, ha detto a lui che lo amava. “Io… Non so cosa dire.”  
“Sei arrabbiato?” chiede Harry e sembra davvero preoccupato che Louis possa esserlo.  
“No.” Bugia. È arrabbiato, ma non con Harry.  
“Cosa mi dici dell'altro Louis? Il mio Louis? Lui sarebbe arrabbiato?”  
“Penso… Che sarebbe triste, probabilmente, Harry. Non voglio parlare di -“  
“Scusa. Scusa. Mi sentivo solo in dovere di dirtelo.”  
Stanno seduti in silenzio per un momento. Harry è agitato e Louis sta sudando anche se non ha per niente caldo. Finalmente, arriva al punto in cui capisce di dover dire qualcosa, così chiede, “È qualcuno con cui vorresti stare?”  
“Cosa? No!”  
“Ho solo pensato… Hai detto che è carino. Perché non gli chiedi di uscire?” C’è probabilmente qualcosa che Louis può fare per fermarsi dal dire cose del genere, tipo tapparsi la bocca, per iniziare. O lasciare la stanza.  
“Io… Non…” Harry lascia andare un respiro e incrocia le braccia, guardando storto Louis dall'altro lato del divano. “Lo conosco a malapena, non gli chiederò di uscire. Non voglio vedermi con nessuno al momento.”  
Il sollievo si impossessa di Louis e si chiede se Harry possa notarlo. Ma deve essere sicuro, quindi chiede, “Perché io sono qui?”  
“No, Lewis. È perché sono appena uscito da una lunga relazione finita male e sono ancora incasinato a riguardo, okay?”  
“Okay. Scusa, non intendevo -"  
“Va bene.” Harry si gira e appoggia la testa allo schienale, guardando il soffitto. “Lasciamo perdere.”  
∞  
Verso metà Gennaio, Harry tarda a tornare a casa dopo il lavoro e manda Louis nel panico. Quando realizza che è in ritardo di mezz'ora, si prepara una tazza di the per distrarsi. Inizia a riordinare il salotto circa un'ora dopo l'orario in cui Harry torna di solito. Nel momento in cui Harry torna a casa, Louis è tremante, sudato e spaventato da tutte le possibili opzioni che gli sono venute in mente.  
“Dove diavolo sei stato?” urla Louis appena la porta si apre. Harry non ha ancora tolto le chiavi dalla serratura quando Louis si trattiene dal trascinarlo in casa con entrambe le mani sul suo volto.  
“Scusa, sono in ritardo,” prova a dire Harry, ma il suono esce ovattato perché Louis lo sta stringendo forte a sé.  
“Stai bene? Cos’è successo?” Louis finalmente lo lascia andare e fa un passo indietro. Ora che l'adrenalina che ha accompagnato il suo ritorno a casa è sfumata, il suo imbarazzo per la sua preoccupazione non necessaria sta crescendo.  
“Niente, non è successo niente. Scusa. Io, um… Sono stato a Leeds.”  
“Leeds? Perché?”  
È mentre Harry si toglie il cappotto che Louis nota una cartellina piena di fogli nelle sue mani.  
“Um, beh, è stato un giorno morto alla panetteria, quindi dopo aver pulito tutto, ho iniziato a pensare a quello che ci siamo detti qualche giorno fa.”  
“Qualche giorno fa quando? Parliamo tutti i giorni, di un sacco di cose.”  
“Riguardo il mio, sai… Il mio futuro.” Harry guarda i fogli e cammina in cucina, dove si siede sul tavolo. “Ho pensato che Leeds è una città, quindi forse mi trasferiró lì? Non so, non è troppo distante, quindi ho solo… Guidato fino a lì. Fino all’Università.”  
“Oh. Tu hai…” Louis torna a respirare e lascia andare la tensione accumulata, realizzando che è felice che Harry non fosse con qualcun altro. “Cosa ne pensi?”  
“Non ne sono sicuro, mi sono solo informato. Preferisco avere dei depliant da guardare che cercare online, solo per sentirlo più vero, immagino. Sono stato anche in biblioteca e avevano delle cose per indirizzi diversi, quindi…” Harry lancia uno sguardo ai fogli che ha ancora in mano e sospira. “Non lo so, probabilmente mi sono fatto prendere un po’ la mano.”  
Li appoggia sul tavolo e li sparpaglia, così che anche Louis li possa vedere. Ci sono depliant per Sheffield, Leeds, Manchester e Bradford, più almeno altri sei per Londra.  
“A quali corsi stai pensando?” chiede Louis con la maggior disinvoltura che riesce a conferire al suo tono di voce, mentre sfoglia uno dei depliant di Londra. Accademia di Cucina di Londra. “Corsi di Pasticceria e Panetteria?”  
“Forse. Non lo so. Ne ho preso uno dell’Università di fisica e scienze spaziali di Leicester per te. Ho pensato ti mancasse la materia, o qualcosa del genere.” Harry cerca il depliant giusto e lo passa a Louis.  
Gli manca tanto. L'ingegneria, costruire, pensare, progettare qualcosa partendo da piccole idee. Gli manca tutto il tempo. Quello che non si sarebbe mai aspettato è che gli mancasse anche l'altra parte: i calcoli, le teorie, le equazioni, la matematica, predire uno schema e vederlo poi realizzarsi. La parte relativa ai conti, le cose che ha sempre considerato un peso e un ostacolo da superare prima di arrivare alla parte divertente.  
Per qualcuno che ha sempre detto di non essere interessato alla matematica, ha una strana urgenza di capire quale ricerca sta facendo Malik per il suo master. Forse può informarsi, imparare qualcosa, così che quando tornerà alla sua epoca, saranno più sulla stessa linea d'onda.  
“Grazie Harry, io… Beh, non posso esattamente andare a Leicester, ma magari ci sono dei corsi online.”  
“Forse. Sono sopraffatto dalle opzioni, c’è molto a cui devo dare un occhio.”  
“Sì, beh, cosa ti piace? Parti da lì e poi vai avanti.”  
Harry annuisce, poi si piega ed appoggia la guancia su una mano. Con l'altra mano raggiunge la nocca della mano di Louis e la accarezza. “Scusa se ti ho fatto preoccupare.”  
“Odio non avere un telefono.”  
“E se… Perché non crei una nuova email con cui poter almeno comunicare con me tramite telefono? Non è lo stesso, ma quasi.”  
Louis scuote la testa con un sorriso affettuoso. “Sei sempre stato la mente di questa operazione, Harry. Avrei potuto mandarti meme, liste della spesa e darti fastidio con delle email per tutto questo tempo.”  
“Non mi avresti dato fastidio, mi piace parlare con te, lo sai.”  
Louis lo sa, anche se cerca di non pensarci. Ogni volta che Harry dice qualcosa del genere, qualcosa di gentile o dolce o sincero, Louis la mette sul ridere e fa una battuta per cambiare argomento. È abbastanza difficile dover vivere con Harry, dormire di fianco a lui ogni notte, passare tutto il tempo con lui… Deve combatterlo perché non può pensare a quanto sarebbe facile tornare ad innamorarsi di lui.  
Finirebbe male, non ci sono altre possibilità. Perché quando Louis se ne andrà tra nove mesi, sparirà dalla vita di Harry per cinque anni. Cinque anni che Harry non ha ancora vissuto – il suo futuro – e nessuno dei due sa cosa accadrà. Louis non può innamorarsi ancora di Harry quando sa che finirà con il cuore spezzato.  
Una volta è stata abbastanza.  
∞  
Dopo che l'idea gli entra in testa, Louis non riesce a smettere di pensarci. Gli manca il suo lavoro, tutto del suo lavoro, quindi inizia a studiare. Alcuni libri li reperisce alla biblioteca, gli altri li trova facilmente online. Ci sono anche corsi disponibili gratuitamente per gli studenti. Alcune cose che sta studiando sono un ripasso – fisica applicata specialmente, ma gran parte della matematica gli è completamente nuova e si sorprende di quanto riesca ad apprendere in fretta.  
Quando stava facendo il master, prestava poca attenzione ai corsi di matematica. Faceva quello che doveva per passare gli esami, ma non si concentrava troppo e procrastinava sempre il lavoro, facendo fatica a memorizzare formule ed equazioni per gli esami e dimenticandosele non appena non gli servivano più.  
Ci si butta a capofitto ed è divertente, gli occupa gran parte della giornata e quasi subito passa dall'essere mortalmente annoiato e guardare i secondi scorrere sull'orologio al tempo che vola. Diventa sempre buio prima che possa realizzare di non aver ancora pranzato e Harry lo sorprende ogni volta che torna a casa, pensando che sia ancora presto. Probabilmente dà fastidio ad Harry perché Louis è velocemente tornato ai suoi comportamenti abituali, quelli che assume quando è occupato: smette di pulire la sua parte e smette di preparargli la cena. Perché dovrebbe pensare allo star dietro alla casa quando sta leggendo la ricerca di Liam alla Syracuse, il lavoro di Zayn svolto a Leicester e il progetto di Niall alla Caltech e si sta chiedendo come faranno ad incontrarsi per inventare i viaggi nel tempo e tutto il resto?  
Perché quella è la vera parte misteriosa. Conosce la parte delle nozioni generali, la parte di ingegneristica, le cose che hanno dovuto costruire per il Programma di Esplorazione Temporale. Il tavolo che non era niente di più che un tavolo operatorio e il tubo cavo che tutti dicevano assomigliare ad un tubo della fogna regalato alla NASA. Solo che era fatto di un particolare materiale che impediva ai viaggiatori del tempo di esporsi alle radiazioni.  
Era lì quando Niall ha presentato il suo progetto di espansione dei portali primordiali. Il povero Niall era così nervoso, non aveva idea che Malik e Franklin avevano già pianificato di dargli il lavoro. La sua ricerca sui portali è stata una delle parti più importanti del programma, insieme al lavoro di Liam con i metalli superpesanti e lo studio di Malik sulla teoria dei campi quantistici e il materiale esotico.  
Louis ha un cipiglio in volto mentre cerca qualcosa riguardo il lavoro di Malik perché non c’è niente di relativo al materiale esotico nei suoi studi. Tutti i suoi lavori pubblicati sono relativi alle particelle di bosone e menziona future ricerche relative ad un collisore Hadron. E non va per niente bene.  
Tra tutte le cose che Louis si ritrova a sperare di aver attenzionato prima di partire per il viaggio nel tempo, la carriera di ricerca di Zayn Malik non è mai stata nella lista. E’ quasi sicuro che Malik non sia mai stato a Ginevra per lavorare al collisore di particelle perché il suo punto di interesse, a quanto sa Louis, è sempre stata la materia esotica.  
“Louis, che cazzo?” Harry è sulla soglia della porta con le mani piene di sacchetti e appare molto seccato, quindi Louis chiude il portatile e si dimentica di Malik.  
“Cosa?” chiede Louis, ma poi si guarda intorno seguendo un gesto di Harry: l’appartamento è un casino. C’è del bucato pulito impilato sul lato del divano su cui non era seduto, la sua tazza di the ormai vuota giace sul contenitore del suo pranzo preso al take-away e i piatti sporchi della sera prima sono ancora nel lavandino da quando aveva deciso di cucinare, ma poi si era distratto con la lettura e Harry aveva alla fine cucinato la cena, facendogli promettere che avrebbe almeno lavato i piatti. “Scusa. Faccio tutto adesso.”  
Comincia dalla cucina e, fortunatamente, Harry piega il bucato e lo sistema mentre Louis fa tutto il resto, quindi finiscono abbastanza in fretta.  
“Harry?”  
Harry grugnisce da dietro la brochure dell’Università che sta leggendo.  
“Sei arrabbiato con me? Mi dispiace per il disordine.”  
"No, no... Sono solo...” Harry sospira e lascia che il volantino gli cada in grembo. “Sono stanco di lavorare alla panetteria. Pensavo di poter imparare di più di come pulire la cucina e usare la cassa, ma... Non so se voglio continuare. Ogni tanto cucino qualcosa, ma sono solo... Biscotti e muffin. E’ noioso.”  
“Beh, non devi farlo per forza, lo sai. Ci sono probabilmente 6 volantini qui con diversi programmi. Cosa ti ha colpito?”  
Harry chiude e lancia il volantino che stava guardando sul tavolino. E’ uno di quelli dell’Università di Leicester che ha portato a casa per Louis.  
“Vuoi studiare fisica?” lo provoca Louis e si siede di fianco a lui.  
“Ero solo curioso di sapere cosa leggi per tutto il tempo. Non è come quando studiavi all’Università.”  
“Um... Okay, cose top secret riguardo i viaggi nel tempo all’orizzonte. Dimmi se preferisci che taccia subito.”  
Harry scuote la testa, quindi Louis gli racconta tutte le nuove informazioni che ha scoperto, riguardo la ricerca di Niall e il dottorato di Liam, gli studi di Malik e il suo progetto di trasferirsi a Ginevra, e poi tutto il resto. Tutto il lavoro che hanno fatto per costruire il tubo, e tutti i passi che hanno fatto per aprire e stabilizzare un portale, gli esperimenti che hanno eseguito ancora e ancora per essere sicuri di poter trasportare in tutta sicurezza oggetti in un determinato periodo di tempo e spazio.  
“Aspetta... Perché questo Malik sta per andare a Ginevra se dovrebbe trasferirsi invece in Florida?”  
“Non lo so. E’ ancora all’Università adesso, ma... Mi chiedo cosa gli abbia fatto cambiare idea. Tipo, quale cosa al mondo è successa per fargli mollare tutto il suo lavoro sul collisore di particelle? Cosa gli ha fatto decidere di fare una ricerca sul materiale esotico? E’ un campo così di nicchia...”  
Harry mormora e allunga le gambe, appoggiando i piedi sulle gambe di Louis. “Cucini tu stasera.”  
“Lo so,” dice il liscio ed inizia a muovere i polpastrelli sulla pianta del piede di Harry. C’è una possibilità che non riesca a scoprire nulla riguardo la ricerca di Malik. Non vuole doverlo tenere sotto controllo, ma deve necessariamente cambiare campo e deve trasferirsi in Florida per lavorare con la NASA o Louis sarà fottuto.  
La settimana seguente, Harry si alza all’alba anche se è a casa dal lavoro, e Louis lo trova seduto al tavolo della cucina con il portatile davanti e tutti i libri di fisica di Louis intorno.  
Quando Louis entra nella stanza per accendere il bollitore, Harry annuisce, ma non dice niente, continua solamente a leggere qualsiasi cosa stesse leggendo prima.  
Louis fa il the per entrambi e lo raggiunge al tavolo, ma Harry è ancora silenziosamente concentrato a studiare libri, volantini e la pagina aperta sul portatile, senza considerare Louis.  
“Buongiorno, cosa stai-”  
“Lou, penso dovresti incontrare questo Zayn Malik di persona.”  
“Cosa? Perché?”  
“Beh, stavo leggendo qualcosa riguardo il suo lavoro e ho trovato il suo Twitter.” Harry indica lo schermo e Louis sistema la sedia più vicina a lui, in modo da poter vedere meglio. “Twitta costantemente riguardo l’andare a Ginevra, Lou. Apparentemente, ci è stato anche anni fa prima di iniziare l’Università a Leicester. Studiava arte, che tu ci creda o meno.”  
“Lo so... Intendo, non di Ginevra, ma dell’arte. Ma non posso incontrarlo. Non posso incasinare il passato, Harry. Questo manderebbe tutto all’aria.”  
“No, penso... Okay. Ascoltami.”  
Louis annuisce e prende un sorso di the. Harry non è mai stato interessato ai suoi studi all’università e non gli è mai importato più di tanto dei suoi corsi di ingegneria. Non è nemmeno sicuro di aver mai visto Harry così interessato a qualcosa prima.  
“Okay, stavo pensando a Natale, no? E al fatto che sono tornato a casa prima a Santo Stefano. Ero preoccupato per tutto il tempo che ho passato in macchina di star mandando all’aria tutto, ma poi ci ho pensato e... Ho realizzato che tutto questo è già successo. Tipo, per te.” Puntualizza il discorso pizzicando debolmente il braccio di Louis.  
"Giusto. Sono d’accordo. C’è altro?”  
“Sì. Cioè, no. Non penso tu abbia capito. Praticamente, non importa quello che fai perché l’hai già fatto. Sto ignorando le chiamate e i messaggi del mio Louis perché tu mi hai detto che devo farlo.” Harry alza le sopracciglia, come se Louis stesse per provare a controbattere quel punto. “Sono tornato a casa prima a Santo Stefano per te e adesso sto pensando all’università e a trasferirmi e niente di questo sarebbe successo se tu non fossi qui. Quindi quello che ti sto dicendo è che devi andare a trovare questo Zayn Malik di persona perché è quello che è necessario fare.”  
"Non...” Louis mormora e agita il suo the. “Perché? Sto cercando di essere aperto a questa tua idea, ma non posso interferire con il passato. Devo sapere qual è lo scopo.”  
“Stavi cercando tutti i ragazzi con cui lavori, giusto? E la gran parte di loro sta scegliendo una strada che ha senso con quello che tu sai essere il futuro. Eccetto Malik. Ti stavi chiedendo, um... Volevi sapere cosa gli farà cambiare idea sulla sua specializzazione.” Harry lo guarda come se si aspettasse una risposta, quindi Louis annuisce e il riccio continua, “Da come lo hai detto, sembra che debba essere qualcosa di enorme. Qualcosa di grosso deve succede per fargli cambiare idea e spingerlo a studiare la materia esotica, giusto?”  
“Sì...”  
“Tu sei quel cosa di grande. Tu sei la cosa enorme che succede. Devi trovarlo e dirgli quello che sai.”  
Ha senso. La logica è un po’ imperfetta, ma si tratta di viaggi nel tempo, la logica non si applica molto in questo caso. Più di questo, sente che sia giusto. Louis prova ad immedesimarsi nei panni di Malik e poi cerca di non alzare gli occhi al cielo. Come potrebbe convincerlo che la situazione è completamente reale? Cosa dovrebbe dire un completo estraneo a Louis per fargli credere di venire davvero dal futuro? Non ne è certo, ma lo scoprirà, è positivo a riguardo. Specialmente se, come dice Harry, l’ha già fatto prima.  
"Sei un genio, Harry. Penso tu abbia ragione.”  
“Non sono un genio, ha solo senso, no?”  
“Suppongo di sì, cioè... Sì, ma... E’ come se avessi un modo speciale di guardare le cose. Tutto questo sembra logico a te, ma non penso sarebbe mai venuto in mente a me o ad una delle persone con cui lavoro alla NASA. E’ come, non so... Una logica dei viaggi nel tempo. E’ diverso da quello che le persone considerano un comportamento logico di solito.” Louis dà una leggera gomitata al braccio di Harry, sorride e si avvicina un poco. “Questa è un’idea davvero grandiosa.”  
“Sì?”  
“Decisamente.”  
∞  
Louis aspetta che Harry sia in bagno, senza maglietta e nei suoi skinny jeans neri abbinati agli stivaletti, mentre si rade attentamente la barba, poi gli chiede, “Dove ti portano i tuoi amici stasera?”  
E’ più semplice nascondere il disappunto che già sente riguardo il compleanno di Harry se non deve preoccuparsi che Harry possa capirlo dalla sua espressione facciale. Non può comprargli niente, non lo può portare da nessuna parte e non può nemmeno cucinargli una torta perché sa che lo faranno già le donne con cui lavora in panetteria.  
Harry finisce di passare la lametta sul mento e si controlla il viso prima di rispondere, “Solo a cena, penso. Emily mi passa a prendere e poi incontreremo là Eric e Andy. Non voglio tornare troppo tardi.”  
"Perché no?” chiede Louis spostandosi dalla porta per farlo passare e poi seguirlo in camera. “Non ti eri preso il giorno libero domani?”  
“Ho preso i prossimi tre giorni liberi. Ma ho lavorato stamattina, quindi sono sveglio dalle tre e mezza. Sarò pronto per andare a dormire dopo qualche bicchiere di vino.” Harry apre la cassettiera piena di magliette e ne prende una bianca, poi si avvicina all’armadio per scegliere una camicia carina. Louis lo guarda dalla porta, ma non appena Harry si gira, sposta lo sguardo.  
Lo faceva tutte le volte, era quasi un rituale per loro quando uscivano: un sacco di volte Louis aveva guardato Harry prepararsi per andare al lavoro e poi si era riaddormentato. O era steso sul letto e lo guardava infilare i pantaloni da ginnastica ed una felpa per uscire e andare al negozio. Ma è un passo verso un ricordo di cose relative ad un percorso ormai chiuso per lui. Quindi, si tiene occupato sistemando meglio i sacchi a pelo sul letto e sprimacciando un po’ i cuscini.  
“Ma è il tuo compleanno! Non vuoi -”  
“Lou, grazie, ma io... Ti porto qualcosa se lo avanziamo.” Harry indossa la giacca e fa tintinnare le chiavi, poi si sporge oltre le tende. “Emily è qui. Tornerò tra qualche ora.”  
Louis annuisce e aspetta di fianco alla porta mentre Harry la chiude. Ventidue. Non avrebbe dovuto metterci quattro mesi per realizzare che è quasi 10 anni più vecchio di Harry al momento.  
Quando si sono messi insieme inizialmente, Harry ne ha fatto un grande problema del fatto che Louis fosse due anni più grande, ma dopo un po’ ha smesso di menzionarlo. I pochi mesi tra i loro compleanni, specialmente appena dopo Natale, quando Louis aveva temporaneamente tre anni in più rispetto a lui erano... Beh, in quel periodo di tempo Harry lo ripeteva sempre. E quella discussione si concludeva sempre con del sesso piuttosto movimentato, che è tutto dire, considerando che la loro vita sessuale non è mai stata noiosa.  
Quello è stato un inferno quando si è trasferito negli Stati Uniti: il sesso telefonico e via Skype è stato un sostituto poco degno, anche se non se ne è mai lamentato con Harry, avendo capito che poteva accusare solo sé stesso.  
Louis sospira malinconicamente e si stende sul divano a pancia sotto, lasciando le braccia a penzolare verso il pavimento: non è stata una grande idea questa camminata sul viale dei ricordi.  
Per circa un’ora sta sul divano in quel modo, alternando i pensieri su Malik – come approcciarlo, cosa dire o fare per convincerlo ad ascoltarlo – e i pensieri su Harry, che mette da parte appena realizza quello che sta facendo, forzandosi a pensare ad altro. Alla fine, si arrende a masturbarsi mentre fa la doccia.  
Mentre si sta asciugando, la sua mentre vola ancora ad Harry, al suo modo di considerare il viaggio nel tempo e al ruolo di Louis all'interno di esso. E’ facile dire che ha già fatto tutto prima, e che quindi deve solo rifarlo, e al modo in cui Harry ne parla, aspettandosi che Louis faccia tutto quello che deve essere fatto. Ma a cosa e quanto si estende questo?  
Se vuole uscire – e a questo punto pagherebbe una fortuna per poter stendersi solamente per terra, ma fuori casa – dovrebbe solamente... Farlo? Fanculo le conseguenze? O deve pianificarlo come pensavano di fare per il viaggio a Leicester? Per ora, non è un grande piano: prevede che Harry salga in macchina e metta in moto, assicurandosi che non ci sia nessuno in giro prima che Louis salga in macchina nei posti dietro, sdraiandosi con una coperta addosso, fino a che Harry non sia sicuro che possa arrampicarsi fino al sedile passeggero.  
Adesso che ci pensa, è abbastanza sicuro che Harry abbia detto tutto quello solo per confonderlo perché pianificano di partire Sabato mattina presto prima che i vicini si sveglino. Quindi, se Louis sente di dover solo uscire di casa senza preoccuparsi di essere visto, dovrebbe andare bene perché l’ha già fatto prima. Annuisce al suo pensiero, come se servisse a renderlo più concreto.  
Si siede al tavolo della cucina per fare una lista, con il portatile di Harry e una tazza di the. Nel lato sinistro del foglio scrive tutte le cose che sa nel 2023 di tutti i ragazzi con cui lavora. A destra, mette tutto quello che ha scoperto essere vero su di loro nel 2018. Nel mezzo, scrive tutte le possibilità che possono portare dal punto A al punto B, incluse tutte le possibili interferenze da parte sua.  
Deve scoprire perché Liam è nel dottorato sbagliato, ma non farà niente prima di trovare Malik. Louis preme la penna sul tavolo, si mangia le unghie e continua a ripetersi tu hai già fatto tutto questo prima, quindi trovare Malik sarà facile e convincerlo non sarà un grande problema.  
Su un nuovo foglio, scrive Ho già fatto tutto questo prima fino a quando riempie il foglio e finisce per scrivere sopra altre parole. Nel retro della sua mente, mentre scrive, si domanda se Harry lo ha già baciato a Capodanno prima. Se Harry gli ha già detto che lo ama prima di addormentarsi. Se hanno già passato quasi sei mesi a dormire senza toccarsi prima di allora. Se si è già innamorato di nuovo di Harry prima. E se il suo cuore si è già spezzato quando tutto è finito, ancora una volta.  
Louis si sveglia all’improvviso al suono della porta che si chiude. Apparentemente si è addormentato sul tavolo, con la faccia sul foglio, e spera di non avere inchiostro sulle guance. L’orologio appeso sopra il fornello segna che è appena passata mezzanotte, quindi Harry è decisamente più in ritardo di quello che aveva previsto, ma Louis non ha nessun problema a riguardo.  
"Ti sei divertito?” chiede Louis. Si alza e si stiracchia con le mani sopra la testa, poi inizia a sistemare le cose che ha seminato su tutto il tavolo.  
“Sì, tutto bene, credo. Um... Beh, Andy e Eric erano in ritardo perché stavano litigando di nuovo. Io e Emily abbiamo aspettato al bar per più di un’ora e quando sono arrivati c’era Phillip con loro, quindi ci siamo spostati su un tavolo più grande...” Harry sospira e cammina verso il divano, su cui si siede pesantemente. Appoggia un contenitore sul tavolino e dice, “Ti ho portato un pezzo della mia bistecca.”  
"Oh, grazie, sì... Non ho mangiato, quindi...” Louis si siede di fianco a lui e apre la scatola. Mangia il pezzo di carne con le mani, mentre cerca di non odiare ogni parte di quella conversazione. “Non ti piace Phillip o...?”  
Harry lo guarda e Louis odia saper leggere la sua espressione. E’ chiaramente preoccupato di qualcosa, mentre si morde il labbro inferiore in quel modo. E si chiede se la piccola linea tra le sue sopracciglia si trasformerà in una ruga permanente entro il 2023. Harry finalmente lascia andare il labbro e dice, ”E’ il ragazzo di Capodanno. Tutti loro, um... Cercavano di farmi finire con lui stasera. Non ero molto coinvolto o non sarei tornato così presto. E’ stato solo strano. E non sono molto felice con nessuno dei miei amici al momento.”  
"E' andato tutto bene, comunque?” chiede Louis e spera che i suoi sentimenti verso Phillip siano nascosti abbastanza bene. Come se non lo ricordasse. ”E' stata una bella serata?”  
“Carina, sì. Mi ha chiesto di uscire.” Gli occhi di Harry si alzano giusto in tempo per incontrare quelli di Louis e poi tornano a fissare il suo grembo.  
“Oh?” La voce di Louis si alza un po’, poi per qualche ragione decide di continuare a parlare e non solo, appoggia anche una mano sulla spalla di Harry. “Dovresti uscire con lui, amico.”  
Harry chiaramente non se lo aspettava. Le sue sopracciglia si alzano di colpo e sbatte le ciglia più volte. “Davvero?”  
"Voglio dire, certo, sì. Penso ti farebbe bene andare ad un appuntamento.” Louis si morde prepotentemente la lingua per evitare di aggiungere altro. Amico. Onestamente, è sorpreso di non averlo ancora chiamato “Frate” o qualcosa del genere.  
"Tu stai... Stai uscendo con qualcuno?” chiede Harry e sembra sorpreso dalla sua stessa domanda. Si passa la mano tra i capelli e dice, “Non ci ho nemmeno pensato... Di chiedertelo. Tu hai, um... Hai un fidanzato nel, um...”  
Louis scuote la testa e sussurra, “No.”  
“Ho pensato che fosse il motivo per cui...” Harry fa un pausa e riporta gli occhi su Louis prima di continuare. “Giusto. Okay. Lo farò allora. Gli manderò un messaggio e gli farò sapere.”  
Si alza e prende il telefono dalla sua tasca, preme sullo schermo per qualche secondo e poi Louis sente un inconfondibile suono riconducibile ad un messaggio inviato.  
“Il primo appuntamento il giorno di S. Valentino è un po’ inusuale, ma forse è quello di cui ho bisogno.” Harry lascia cadere il telefono sul tavolino e va verso il corridoio. Una porta si chiude, un po’ troppo violentemente per quell’ora della notte, e un momento dopo Louis sente l’acqua della doccia scorrere.  
Si porta le mani intorno al viso e rilascia un ringhio nervoso. Una giornata piena di mosse stupide. Dal farsi una sega pensando ad Harry, al provare a fornirsi delle scuse nel caso combineranno casini con la cronologia, al convincersi che sarebbe andato tutto bene tra di loro, al dire ad Harry di uscire con un ragazzo il giorno di San Valentino, conosciuto anche come l'anniversario del loro primo appuntamento.  
Più veloce che può, ripulisce gli avanzi di cibo, spegne le luci ed entra nel sacco a pelo senza nemmeno lavare i denti. Cerca di addormentarsi prima che Harry esca dalla doccia, cosa che dovrebbe riuscire a fare considerato quanto tempo ci sta mettendo, ma non ci riesce. Tiene invece gli occhi chiusi e trattiene un po’ il fiato, facendo finta di dormire mentre Harry si prepara per la notte. Deve aver capito che Louis sta fingendo perché di certo non prova ad essere silenzioso – sbattendo le antine dell'armadio e accendendo la luce principale al posto dell'abat-jour sul comodino, e poi finalmente si butta sul materasso, muovendosi continuamente come se fosse necessario farlo per trovare una posizione comoda.  
Saranno due lunghe settimane fino a San Valentino. Può solo sperare che l’appuntamento vada male. Mentre si appisola, si chiede se ha già fatto anche tutto questo prima.  
I giorni che portano all'appuntamento di Harry sono peggiori di come Louis li ha immaginati per certi versi, ma migliori per altri. Il primo giorno è terribile. Il rapporto tra di loro è gelido da parte di Harry e scostante ed infastidito da parte di Louis. Non è colpa sua se Phillip ha chiesto ad Harry di uscire e non è sicuro di cosa avrebbe dovuto dire o quale reazione Harry si aspettava da lui quando glielo ha detto, in primo luogo.  
È possibile, probabile anche, che Harry stesse tastando il terreno per capire se Louis si sarebbe dimostrato geloso, ma non può essere geloso quando il suo Harry ha rotto con lui sei anni prima. Ci ha messo tutto questo tempo per superare la fine della loro relazione, il fatto che sia davvero geloso è irrilevante.  
Dopo il primo giorno, Louis si aspetta che Harry gli riservi il trattamento del silenzio a tempo indefinito, ma Sabato mattina si sveglia con un Harry normale, che non dovrebbe essere preoccupante, ma lo è. Sono entrambi molto attenti tra di loro, molto educati, quasi come neo coinquilini che si conoscono da pochissimo.  
Harry prepara loro il the, lo mette in un thermos e non dice nulla quando Louis semplicemente si tira su il cappuccio della felpa per coprire un poco il viso e sale in macchina sul sedile del passeggero. Mormorando qualcosa a sé stesso, Harry imbocca l'autostrada.  
Il viaggio per Leicester dura circa un'ora e mezza, che passano in silenzio, ma fortunatamente hanno il telefono di Harry e possono ascoltare della musica. Comunque non è decisamente un silenzio confortevole. Louis si mangia le unghie per tutto il tempo, cercando di ignorare il suo stomaco che si sta sciogliendo come il burro dalla tensione, e pensa un sacco di volte a tutti i suoi appunti e a tutte le cose che gli potranno servire quando parlerà con Malik. Harry non gli lascia dire se parlerà con lui, perché è convinto che sia già successo e Louis non vuole litigare con lui.  
Non ci sono corsi di fisica per master di Sabato, ma Harry è sicuro che Malik sia facile da trovare perché ha l'abitudine di twittare per tutto il giorno, ogni Sabato sin da quando era nel corso di scienze spaziali, riguardo il passare la giornata in biblioteca. Louis non ha capito se significa che ci lavora o che sta studiando, ma lo scopriranno quando saranno lì.  
Harry parcheggia l'auto in un posto vicino all'entrata, scende e cammina verso l'entrata senza aspettare Louis, che ha ancora la cintura allacciata.  
Louis litiga con la cintura, fa quasi cadere tutti i fogli ed i libri che ha tenuto in grembo durante il viaggio, si maledice per non aver chiesto ad Harry una borsa in cui metterli e quando cerca di alzarsi in piedi dalla macchina, quasi inciampa sui suoi stessi piedi. Nel tempo in cui raggiunge l'entrata della biblioteca è tutto rosso in viso, sudato e arrabbiato.  
Harry lo precede di circa quindici metri e non accenna a rallentare, quindi Louis cerca di sbrigarsi a raggiungerlo. Sembra che il riccio abbia qualche idea di dove sta andando, o forse lo sta facendo solo per torturare Louis, perché sorpassa l'ascensore e prende le scale. Louis si ferma per un secondo a respirare fissando la schiena ad Harry, poi inizia a salire le scale dietro di lui.  
Quando finalmente Louis sale l'ultimo gradino per raggiungere il quarto piano, è sicuro Harry lo stia facendo apposta, perché al secondo piano ha attraversato tutta la biblioteca per raggiungere altre scale e adesso sta camminando verso una direzione completamente diversa. Louis non vede alcuna ragione valida per cui farlo, ma almeno è in forma grazie a tutto l'allenamento fatto alla NASA, più tutte le flessioni, i piegamenti e gli squat che fa di solito per distrarsi. Non va a correre da mesi, ma a parte quello si sente bene, è solo annoiato.  
Louis finalmente riesce a raggiungerlo nel corridoio del quarto piano. “Dove andiamo adesso?” dice tenendo la voce bassa perché sono in una biblioteca, ma sperando si comprenda dal suo tono quanto è seccato.  
Harry lo guarda da sopra la spalla, alza gli occhi al cielo e continua a camminare.  
Passano accanto a qualche tavolo e Louis non può fare a meno di notare che sono completamente vuoti: non c’è nessuno lì dentro. “Harry, basta. Non ti seguirò più finché non mi parlerai.”  
Dopo qualche passo, Harry si ferma e si volta, incrociando le braccia. “Dietro l'angolo c’è un piccolo patio e penso sia lì.”  
“Per quale motivo dovresti pensare una cosa del genere?”  
“Perché, Louis, ti ho detto che twitta della biblioteca tutti i Sabati. E ha postato anche qualche foto del giardinetto interno dall'alto, e sono positivo che il posto da cui le foto sono state scattate sia qui sopra.”  
“Oh.”  
Harry annuisce e ricomincia a camminare, più lentamente questa volta, e Louis lo raggiunge facilmente. Girano l'angolo e c’è un piccolo spazio aperto con qualche tavolo, ma solo quello quasi nascosto in una nicchia è occupato. E quello non è Malik. Louis afferra il gomito di Harry e sussurra, “Non è lui. Andiamo via.”  
Harry mormora e abbassa lo sguardo alla mano di Louis poggiata sul suo braccio. “Non riesci nemmeno a vederlo in viso, come fai a saperlo?”  
“Vedo il suo braccio, Harry. È abbastanza.” È completamente coperto di tatuaggi. Louis non riesce a distinguere i disegni da distante, ma c’è a malapena un piccolo lembo di pelle non ricoperto di inchiostro.  
“Come ti pare.” Harry riprende a camminare, perdendo il contatto con la mano di Louis e non lasciandogli possibilità di scegliere se seguirlo o meno. Quando raggiunge il tavolo, Louis alza gli occhi al cielo nel vedere il suo sorriso. È il suo secondo miglior sorriso, quello con le fossette e decisamente troppi denti, poi si abbassa un po’ e dice, “Ciao, um… Non mi conosci, ma il mio nome è Harry Styles. Tu sei Zayn Malik, vero?”  
Louis spalanca la bocca quando il ragazzo annuisce e stringe la mano ad Harry. Non è possibile che sia Malik. Il Malik tutto abbottonato, che indossa sempre la giacca del laboratorio, scarpe lucide, arrogante e possibile (non provato a Louis, almeno) genio non ha tatuaggi. E non ha nemmeno una ciocca di capelli rosa.  
“Cosa?” chiede Louis quando entrambi si girano verso di lui. Può finalmente vedere il ragazzo in viso, ed è decisamente Malik.  
Con lo stesso tono di voce che lo ha sentito usare con i suoi fratellini, Harry dice, “Louis, questo è Zayn Malik. Gli stavo giusto dicendo quanto sei rimasto impressionato dalla sua ultima pubblicazione e lui mi ha detto –“  
“Che non ho mai incontrato un fan prima,” Zayn conclude la frase di Harry, si alza e porge la mano a Louis, che ovviamente gliela stringe. Sua madre lo ucciderebbe se non lo facesse. “Piacere di conoscerti, Louis.”  
Louis annuisce perché non riesce a pensare a nulla da dirgli oltre alla parola tatuaggi che si ripete in continuazione nella sua testa e si chiede se anche questo lo abbia già fatto. Se, tornando troppo indietro nel tempo, Louis ha in qualche modo cambiato la… Propensione di Malik alle modificazioni corporee. Ci sono un anellino sul suo naso ed una striscia di metallo nel suo sopracciglio e Louis pensa di stare per svenire.  
Si siede di fronte a Malik e constata che sì, è realmente lui. Non un gemello disperso o qualcosa del genere, proprio lui. C’è una cicatrice sul dorso della sua mano che Louis ricorda di aver notato durante uno dei suoi discorsi di congratulazioni alla NASA. Liam e Niall non vedevano l'ora di ascoltarlo parlare, ma Louis bloccava sempre la sua voce fuori dalla sua testa, concentrandosi sul suo the e convincendosi che quella cicatrice fosse l'unico difetto fisico che Malik possedeva.  
Non c’è tempo da perdere pensando ai tatuaggi. Louis probabilmente ha già buttato via cinque minuti di tempo, ma non è che possa subito dirgli del viaggio nel tempo.  
“Ho trovato interessante il tuo ultimo lavoro sulle particelle di Bosone,” dice Louis e fa un cenno ad Harry, ringraziandolo silenziosamente per averlo introdotto. “Hai mai pensato di applicare il tuo lavoro sulla teoria quantistica alla materia esotica?”  
Malik scuote la testa. “Nah, amico, non sono molto interessato alle cose strettamente teoriche anche se devo dire che il collisore è fantastico, stanno facendo un bel lavoro. Spero di fare le mie ricerche ed i miei esperimenti lì dopo la laurea.”  
Louis annuisce perché non è che possa convincere Malik a salire a bordo della missione viaggio nel tempo così velocemente. Ci vorrà pazienza, e tempo. Spera non tanto.  
Discutono dell'ultimo lavoro di Malik, del collisore, di alcune nuove ricerche di cui il moro gli parla in termini generici, il che è comprensibile. E Louis gli parla del lavoro ingegneristico che ha letto sul collisore, così come della matematica che sta studiando tutti i giorni mentre Harry va al lavoro.  
Harry li guarda per tutto il tempo. Louis lo vede con la coda dell'occhio e sembra davvero concentrato sull'argomento che stanno trattando. Sembra apprezzarlo e ciò rende Louis stupidamente orgoglioso (non che ne abbia qualche diritto).  
Stanno per concludere la conversazione e salutarsi, Louis sta cercando il coraggio di chiedere a Malik la sua mail o il suo numero per restare in contatto, quando Harry, che è stato relativamente silenzioso, chiede, “Cosa ne pensi dell'idea delle teorie supersimmetriche di cui parli nel tuo lavoro? Non potresti applicarle alla materia esotica?”  
“Io…” inizia Louis, ma poi si ferma, fissando l'espressione onesta di Harry.  
Malik mormora e batte le dita sul legno del tavolo. “Forse. Non so molto a riguardo, ma è un pensiero intelligente. Frequenti un master di Fisica?”  
Harry scuote la testa. “Leggo solo quello che studia lui, ogni tanto. Giusto per poter partecipare alle conversazioni.”  
“Sì… Dovresti pensarci però” dice Malik.  
“Forse. Lo trovo affascinante, in realtà.” Harry si pizzica il labbro inferiore con le dita e aggiunge, “Tutta la parte teorica. Ma potrei essere più interessato alla parte degli esperimenti, credo.”  
Malik annuisce ed è chiaro che la loro conversazione sia finita. Finiscono per scambiarsi gli indirizzi email e Louis convince Harry a prendere l'ascensore per uscire, il che lo spinge a considerare quella giornata come una piccola vittoria, anche se le cose tornano subito imbarazzanti tra di loro non appena salutano Malik. In macchina, Harry torna ad ignorare la presenza del liscio e Louis borbotta tra sé e sé, ma non litigano, almeno. Louis ha abbastanza cose per la testa già così.  
Dopo un’ora, deve per forza dire qualcosa. “Ha così tanti tatuaggi!”  
“Anche tu hai dei tatuaggi, Lou.”  
“Non è quello che intendo. Il Malik che conosco io non ha tatuaggi. È così… Così…” Harry lo guarda e Louis aggiunge, “Lui ha un modo così conservativo di vestire.”  
Questo fa scoppiare a ridere Harry e Louis gli sorride automaticamente di rimando. Harry mormora e litiga con la radio, spegnendola quando decide che non c’è nulla che vuole ascoltare. “Zayn sembra forte. Non so perché non ti piaccia così tanto.”  
“Lui… Non è per niente così alla NASA. Se lo fosse, saremmo amici, sicuramente. No, è sempre stato freddo con me. Tipo una testa di cazzo, ma non in modo ovvio? Quindi non posso accusarlo apertamente. Qualcosa cambia. O qualcosa è cambiato. Lo Zayn che conosco io non è coperto di tatuaggi. Non posso nemmeno… Non lo chiamo mai con il nome. È Malik per me alla NASA.”  
Louis lo guarda e Harry si concentra sulla strada, ma sta torturando il suo labbro inferiore, così Louis gli dà un secondo per pensare prima di parlare. Quel secondo si trasforma in un minuto e poi dura fino a che non tornano a casa.  
E’ quando sono ormai già a letto quella sera – avvolti nei loro sacchi a pelo – che Harry dice, “Quanto sa Zayn? E’ una domanda che non ho mai considerato prima. E quanto gli dirai?”  
Louis sospira e fissa il soffitto nell’oscurità. Troppe domande. E nessuna delle quali ha ancora una risposta concreta. Harry si addormenta prima che Louis possa rispondere, che non sa comunque cosa gli avrebbe detto.  
∞  
Sono talmente concentrati sull’incontro con Zayn che le due settimane seguenti passano senza un solo litigio, il che è sorprendente. Louis si aspettava almeno un’altra accesa discussione prima dell’appuntamento di Harry perché sa che il riccio è ancora arrabbiato. Non che Louis voglia davvero che lui esca con Phillip, specialmente il giorno di San Valentino.  
Sa cosa significa quel giorno per Harry perché anche dopo tutti quegli anni passati dalla loro rottura, il mese di Febbraio è ancora il peggiore. Pensa ad Harry più in quelle quattro settimane che durante tutte le restanti quarantotto. E il giorno di San Valentino è un argomento particolarmente delicato e doloroso. Un anno Niall gli ha regalato una scatola di cioccolatini a forma di cuore e Louis ha fissato la confezione tra le sue mani così a lungo, senza muoversi, che Niall se l'è ripresa senza dire una parola.  
Non è nemmeno il fine settimana; il 14 cade di Mercoledì e Harry inizia a prepararsi per l’appuntamento non appena torna a casa dalla panetteria, quel pomeriggio. Resta ammollo nella vasca per così tanto tempo che ad un certo punto Louis pensa si sia addormentato e bussa alla porta per controllare. Un arrogante “Cosa?” da parte di Harry è la risposta che cercava, quindi si sistema sul letto con il portatile. C’è una mail di Zayn, quindi Louis gli risponde e poi si mette a guardare The Office.  
Nel bel mezzo di un episodio che ha visto almeno altre due volte prima, sente la vasca svuotarsi, poi l’acqua della doccia iniziare a scorrere e, circa durante l’inizio di un nuovo episodio, Harry entra in camera nudo con un asciugamano avvolto intorno alla testa.  
“Cristo, Harry. Mettiti delle mutande.” Louis chiude gli occhi immediatamente perché l’ultima cosa che vuole vedere adesso è il cazzo di Harry. E’ abbastanza vederlo camminare per l’appartamento con addosso solo i joggers che gli scivolano dai fianchi. Spia un po’ da in mezzo alle ciglia ed è ancora lì, con le mani sui fianchi ed un cipiglio sul viso.  
"Fanculo, è la mia stanza.” Harry si volta e Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia alle sue spalle, mentre cerca qualcosa nella cassettiera. Prima che si possa girare, Louis si forza a concentrarsi sull’episodio in riproduzione sul computer. “E comunque, cosa pensi stia facendo?”  
Louis alza lo sguardo dallo schermo giusto in tempo per vedere Harry indossare della biancheria di seta rosa pallido, che gli scorre lungo le cosce. Gli occhi gli cadono quasi fuori dalle orbite e un grugnito gli si blocca in gola. Chiude con prepotenza il portatile, si alza dal letto e lascia la stanza sbattendo la porta.  
Va dritto in cucina e beve due bicchieri d’acqua di fila, poi si butta sul divano. Dato che ha lasciato il computer in camera, afferra un libro e inizia a leggere. E legge. Legge paragrafo dopo paragrafo la teoria dei portali, dei buchi neri, dell’ingegneria e della materia esotica fino a che sente la testa esplodergli, ma almeno il suo cazzo si è distratto. Il suo cuore, invece, dall’altro lato...  
C’è una possibilità che Harry stia solo giocando con lui. C’è una possibilità che Harry in realtà non voglia uscire con Phillip. C’è una possibilità che Harry voglia indossare il suo miglior (leggere: peggior) outfit comunque.  
Quando Louis sente il suono attutito del telefono di Harry da dietro la porta della camera e poi il suono di un clacson fuori di casa, si alza per andare a nascondersi in bagno, in modo che Phillip non lo veda. Ma la porta della camera si apre prima che possa farlo e Harry dice, “Gli ho detto di aspettare in macchina.”  
Si risiede e lo guarda indossare la giacca ed aggiustarsi i capelli, senza riuscire a muoversi. Appena il riccio esce dalla porta, si volta a dire a Louis di non aspettarlo sveglio e poi se ne va.  
Aveva ragione, Harry indossa esattamente quello che aveva previsto. Ricordarlo è decisamente diverso che vederlo di persona. E sotto quella camicia nera e quei jeans stretti, nasconde le mutande di raso e pizzo rosa che Louis gli ha regalato per il loro terzo anniversario, l’ultimo San Valentino che hanno passato insieme. Non le aveva nemmeno mai viste di persona fino ad oggi perché le aveva ordinate online e poi spedite direttamente a Harry, che le aveva immediatamente indossate per una chiamata Skype.  
Louis si sdraia di lato, poi si gira sulla pancia, geme e preme il viso su un cuscino del divano. Rimane lì fino a che non deve fare pipì e poi va in camera col broncio. E si masturba. Ha da tempo abbandonato l’idea di poter vivere con Harry, dormirgli di fianco e, cazzo, di vedergli il pene coperto da raso rosa e pizzo senza avere delle fantasie a riguardo.  
Riesce a non ubriacarsi mentre Harry è fuori: è una decisione difficile, ci pensa un po’ prima di decidere che dovrebbe restare sobrio in caso debba andare a recuperarlo se qualcosa dovesse andare storto. E poi si odia un po’ per essere così responsabile e per tenerci così tanto, ma non può farci niente. Ama Harry.  
E’ una rivelazione scioccante anche per lui e passa il resto della serata a cercare di negarla.  
E’ ancora seduto sul divano quando sente Harry litigare con la porta, quindi si alza ad aprirgli. Harry sta ancora cercando di far funzionare la chiave, rimasta incastrata nella serratura e praticamente cade in avanti su Louis.  
“Tutto bene, piccolo?” Gli sfugge, ma forse Harry non lo ha notato.  
Il riccio gli spinge la spalla e gli passa accanto, facendo fatica a togliere la giacca, ma rifiutando di farsi aiutare, le chiavi gli si incastrano nei capelli e tutto mentre borbotta qualcosa che Louis non riesce a decifrare. Finalmente, riesce a togliere la giacca e scastrare le chiavi, getta tutto per terra e punta un dito tremante contro Louis.  
“Non dirlo.”  
"Cosa?” Louis non ha detto nulla per tutto il tempo, ma appena la parola lascia le sue labbra, realizza di cosa sta parlando Harry.  
“Non mi chiamare piccolo. Non sono il tuo piccolo. Tu... Tu... Tu sei uno stronzo. Non posso nemmeno portare qualcuno a casa con me per colpa tua.”  
“Non avevi intenzione di portarlo qui,” dice Louis sprezzante, perché lo sa. Harry non ha dormito con lui fino al loro terzo appuntamento. Non c’è possibilità che avesse intenzione di fare sesso con Phillip.  
“Sì, invece. Il suo coinquilino aveva delle persone a casa, altrimenti saremmo andati lì.” Harry allarga le braccia. “E tu sei qui. Quindi sai cosa?”  
“No.” Louis cerca di non alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma è già infastidito. Cercare di non pensare ad Harry ed al suo appuntamento per tutta la sera lo ha irritato da morire. “Cosa?”  
“La prossima volta che avrò un appuntamento, dovrai andartene. Te ne andrai da qualche altra parte, così potrò portarlo qui.” Harry fa un movimento di scatto col braccio, poi si lascia cadere sul divano e si toglie gli stivaletti.  
“Non andrò proprio da nessuna parte.” Louis prende posizione, incrocia le braccia e scruta Harry. “Non dovresti essere... Non penso che tu voglia davvero scopare quel ragazzo, comunque.”  
“Sì? Beh, voglio. Ho bisogno di scopare. E’ passato troppo tempo e ad essere onesti...” Harry litiga con uno stivale e quando finalmente lo toglie, lo tira dall’altra parte della stanza, poi sospira. “Sempre uguale, sempre uguale per anni, sai? Diventa noioso. E poi siamo stati solo io e la mia mano per parecchio tempo ormai, quindi -”  
“Fottiti, Harry.”  
“No, Louis, questo è precisamente il problema. Tu non vuoi, ma Phillip sì. Non ci sono ragioni per cui non dovrei farlo. Lui è single, io sono single. E dal modo in cui mi stava baciando -”  
“Ti ha baciato?” chiede Louis, ma non è sicuro del perché. Non vuole sapere niente a riguardo.  
“Sì. Ho detto -”  
“Non avrebbe dovuto baciarti.”  
Harry si ferma e lo guarda per un secondo, poi chiede, “Perché no? Perché non avrebbe dovuto?”  
Louis gira il viso dall’altro lato, fissando il corridoio. Non ha nessun diritto su Harry, non ha diritto di essere arrabbiato o geloso. Harry può baciare chi gli pare, fare sesso con gli pare. Louis fa una smorfia solo al pensiero.  
“Sei arrabbiato, Lou. Perché?”  
Louis chiude gli occhi e scuote la testa lentamente, poi prende un profondo respiro e cerca di calmarsi. Non funziona.  
“Dimmi perché sei arrabbiato. Dimmi adesso perché non vuoi che baci, che esca o che scopi -”  
“Perché sono geloso, okay?” sputa Louis e finalmente apre gli occhi per guardare Harry seduto sul divano che lo fissa. “So che lo sai. So che sai che sono geloso. Non ci posso fare niente! Odio vederti uscire con qualcuno che non sia io. E odio davvero il fatto che tu abbia indossato quella fottuta biancheria per qualcun altro. Odio il pensiero di te con chiunque altro. Ma non importa.” Scuote la testa e guarda altrove, desiderando di scomparire.  
“Sì, invece.” Harry allunga una mano, afferra le braccia conserte di Louis e stringe un po’. “I tuoi sentimenti sono importanti.”  
“No. Non quando non posso stare con te.”  
“Sì che puoi. Sai che non ho indossato quelle cose di pizzo per Phillip.” Harry allunga la mano fino a raggiungere i jeans e li abbassa un po’ sulla vita, mostrando l’elastico dei suoi boxer neri. “Erano per te. Le ho tolte appena hai sbattuto la porta prima.”  
Louis si preme le mani sul viso e sospira. ”Non possiamo stare insieme, per un milione di ragioni. Mi dispiace.”  
“Bene.” Harry si alza e cammina dritto verso la camera, ritornando un momento dopo con il sacco a pelo di Louis e il suo cuscino. “Puoi stare qui stanotte. Non voglio che mi abbracci a cucchiaio mentre dormi.”  
“Io non -”  
“Ogni notte, Lou.” Harry lascia cadere il sacco a pelo e lancia il cuscino sul grembo di Louis. “Mi sveglio tutte le mattine con te che mi stringi in quel modo e mi alzo tutti i giorni infilandoti un cuscino tra le braccia, in modo che tu non te ne accorga. Perché tu non vuoi quello. Io... Vado a letto.”  
La bocca di Louis si spalanca e guarda Harry sparire dietro la porta. Non può credere che il suo corpo lo abbia tradito in quel modo.  
Ci sono milioni di motivi per cui non possono stare insieme ed il primo è che Louis non dovrebbe interferire con nulla mentre è nel passato. Ma parecchia della sua riluttanza è dovuta al suo cuore spezzato. E’ qualcosa con cui ha imparato a convivere negli ultimi sei anni e parte del processo del sentirsi a posto con la situazione, è stata porre almeno parte della colpa sulle spalle di Harry. Non che lo abbia reso l’unico colpevole, ma è sceso a patti con la consapevolezza che fossero stati entrambi equamente responsabili di quello che era successo alla loro relazione. Intellettualmente, Louis ne è consapevole. Emozionalmente, è un’altra storia. Perché Harry gli ha fatto male, lo ha abbandonato. E anche se sa la verità adesso, non riesce a lasciar andare quei sentimenti. Specialmente quando il Louis del 2018 li sta provando tutti per la prima volta.  
∞  
Nel tentativo di convincere in qualche modo Malik a concentrarsi sulla materia esotica, Louis passa tantissimo tempo a fare ricerche per conto suo. I suoi giorni passati a sonnecchiare e guardare Netflix annoiandosi, si trasformano in giorni passati a trattare Malik come se fosse il suo oggetto di lavoro.  
Si scrivono mail almeno una volta al giorno, in un tempo variabile tra il mattino e parecchio tempo dopo che Harry torna dal lavoro. Louis usa tutti i quaderni di Harry e finisce per pregarlo di comprargli anche un raccoglitore, in modo da poter tenere il suo lavoro in modo ordinato. Ha sempre odiato la matematica, ma sta migliorando molto, anche se deve ancora imparare a risolvere le cose a mano e non al computer. Ovviamente, questo lo spinge a fare foto del suo lavoro ed inviarle a Malik con il PC di Harry, per controllare se il suo operato è corretto.  
Cosa che fa. E’ paziente con questo aspetto di Louis e ancora di più con Harry, quando dice la sua opinione su qualsiasi cosa stiano lavorando. A volte i suoi pensieri li portano a concentrarsi su altri argomenti e finiscono per scriversi fino a tardi, quando Malik insiste per andare a dormire. Louis rifiuta di chiamarlo via Skype e gli dice che è perché preferisce svolgere il suo lavoro da solo e poi aspettare una sua opinione via email, in modo da poterla leggere e rileggere nel caso si perda qualcosa, ma in realtà è perché Louis è spaventato dal parlarci faccia a faccia. E dal chiamarlo Zayn. Ci sta provando, comunque.  
E’ inizio Marzo quando Harry suggerisce che dovrebbero tornare a Leicester un Sabato per lavorare direttamente con Zayn. Il viaggio non è imbarazzante come l’ultima volta, ma nemmeno semplice come sarebbe potuto essere. Louis sa che è colpa sua, ma non sa più come comportarsi con Harry. Sono quasi sei mesi che è saltato troppo indietro nel tempo finendo davanti alla porta di Harry, ma le cose tra di loro sono più tese che mai.  
Harry è educato e gentile, ma finisce lì. Tratta Louis nello stesso modo in cui tratterebbe chiunque fosse al suo posto e con cui sarebbe obbligato a convivere. Non vogliono più davvero divertirsi insieme e non si siede nemmeno più di fianco a lui sul divano quando guardano un film. Il suo sorriso raramente raggiunge gli occhi e l’unico momento in cui gli sembra davvero interessato a qualcosa è mentre parla con Zayn al telefono. Perché ora lo fanno: una o due volte a settimana Harry lo chiama con delle domande su alcune formule o su alcuni teoremi che ha letto, anche se potrebbe benissimo chiedere a Louis. Ogni tanto, la sua maschera cade e regala a Louis un sorriso genuino o una risata, ma non appena se ne rende conto, tutto finisce.  
Non è quello che vuole Louis, e deve costantemente ricordare a sé stesso che non può avere quello che davvero vuole. Sta arrivando al punto di pensare che il resto dell’anno che deve passare con Harry, sia destinato ad essere difficile e pieno di momenti in cui si sentirà a disagio e triste. A volte si chiede di nuovo se davvero ha già fatto tutto questo, e se sì, come ne sia uscito alla fine. Se Harry sia davvero finito per odiarlo, se spezzerà di nuovo entrambi i loro cuori, o se questa volta sarà solo il suo a distruggersi. Di nuovo.  
Malik è felice di incontrarli nel piccolo patio del quarto piano, specialmente Harry che gli pone domande interessanti, corre a prendere loro i libri che gli servono o gli porta il the. E Louis è felice perché Harry è più carino con lui rispetto a tutta la settimana precedente. Sicuramente è perché sarebbe strano se non facesse a Louis gli stessi favori che fa a Zayn. Perché ormai è Zayn adesso. Entro la fine della giornata, trascorsa seduti uno di fianco all’altro al tavolo, Louis si trova a pensare che anche lui lo considera solo Zayn adesso. Questo sarà strano quando tornerà nel 2023.  
Mentre escono dalla biblioteca, Harry chiede a Zayn di unirsi a loro per cena, quindi salgono tutti insieme in auto. Finiscono da Nando’s perché Zayn non vuole costare troppo ad Harry, è vicino e sono tutti molto affamati.  
Louis apre la porta del locale e fa entrare Zayn seguito da Harry, sulla cui parte bassa della schiena appoggia una mano, guidato da una sorta di memoria muscolare o abitudine radicata. Grazie a Dio, Harry non dice nulla, ma si assicura di sedersi di fronte a lui e non di fianco.  
Appena prendono posto, Zayn chiede, “Da quanto state insieme?”  
Nello stesso momento in cui Harry risponde, “Quattro anni,” Louis inizia a dire “Oh, non stiamo insieme.” Riesce però a dire solo la prima parola, quando Harry gli rifila un calcio da sotto il tavolo.  
“Beh, lo sospettavo. Sembrate conoscervi molto e state bene insieme.”  
Harry annuisce e dice, “Grazie, Zayn.”  
Louis è troppo impegnato a massaggiarsi lo stinco per rispondere. Mangiano senza parlare molto e quando hanno finito, Louis si alza per riempirsi nuovamente il bicchiere. Quando torna, scivola sulla seduta di fianco ad Harry, invece di far alzare Zayn.  
“Ho notato i tuoi tatuaggi,” dice Harry, non sembrando per nulla casuale.  
“Sì?” chiede Zayn e alza un sopracciglio. Louis è già imbarazzato e la conversazione non è ancora iniziata. “Anche voi ne avete entrambi, sono belli, mi piacciono.”  
Zayn annuisce in direzione di Louis, la cui mano si posa sul suo petto, esattamente sopra al tatuaggio dell’orologio. Non che qualcuno possa vederlo. Non che qualcuno lo abbia mai visto, oltre ai ragazzi quando lo hanno fatto ed Harry. E un po’... Di altre persone. Ma loro non contano.  
Si avviano alla macchina, indossando le giacche per ripararsi dal freddo. Louis tiene aperta la porta di nuovo, ma questa volta sta attento a non toccare Harry, poi li segue fuori.  
"Ne ho altri che non si vedono.” Zayn si volta e indica il suo petto e il suo addome, poi dice, “E alcuni in programma. Penso di volerne uno sulla mano e voglio qualcosa anche sul retro del collo.”  
Louis annuisce, cercando di non fissarlo perché nota che con la felpa allacciata, i tatuaggi di Zayn sono completamente coperti.  
Offre al moro il posto anteriore e va a sedersi nei posti dietro, ma è silenzioso mentre tornano all'Università, parlando solo quando viene esplicitamente interpellato. La sua mente è un casino al momento.  
Lasciano Zayn al parcheggio della biblioteca, e anche dopo, Louis rimane silenzioso. Sono quasi a casa, quando finalmente chiede, “Hai notato i suoi tatuaggi?”  
“Cosa? Sì, ne abbiamo parlato per un po’, Lou.”  
“No, intendo, sono tutti facilmente nascondibili. Mettigli addosso una manica lunga, una camicia abbottonata e magicamente scompaiono. Eccetto per quelli sulla mano e sul collo che sta progettando.”  
"Questo – Aspetta. E’ vero. Perché avrebbe...”  
“Non sono sicuro. Io, um... Ho un’idea, ma penso... Vorrei avere una tua opinione.”  
"Sì, certo. Qual è?”  
“Tu continui a dire che io ho già fatto tutto questo prima, giusto?”  
“Sì... Oh... Merda.”  
Louis non dice nulla. Vuole che Harry ci pensi da solo, per vedere a quali conclusioni giunge. Lo guarda guidare, stringere il volante e mordersi il labbro inferiore, per alcuni minuti.  
“Cazzo, okay. Cazzo.” Harry scuote la testa e dice, quasi completamente sicuro, “Ti conosce. Andrà a lavorare alla NASA e incontrerà il te del 2018, ma avrà già incontrato questo te.”  
"Sì, penso di sì.”  
“Ha senso.” Harry annuisce e fissa la strada davanti a loro.  
Non parlano per il resto del viaggio e quando arrivano a casa, riprendono la loro routine serale in silenzio. Sono già entrambi a letto prima che uno dei due parli di nuovo.  
Louis sussurra nel buio, “Devo dirgli la verità.”  
∞  
Una delle signore della panetteria si rompe la caviglia inciampando sul suo Chihuahua, quindi Harry lavora su turni più lunghi e in generale per più giorni. Sei giorni su sette è al lavoro e gran parte del tempo lo passa in cucina, imparando come fare tutto. Hanno assunto un ragazzino per stare alla cassa nei fine settimana e riescono a gestire tutto in questo modo. Non è la situazione ideale, ma ce la fanno e i clienti sono pazienti e capiscono.  
A Louis manca, ma non lo dice. Al contrario, cerca di occupare il suo tempo, con successo. Vuole studiare anche Niall e Liam, cercare qualche idea anche da loro, non solo da Zayn e Harry. A volte gli sembra quasi che ci sia qualcosa che gli sfugge appena fuori dalla sua area visiva, ma quando cerca di concentrarcisi su, è andato. Lo sta facendo diventare matto perché sente sia una cosa importante, ma non sa come farsela venire in mente.  
I suoi scambi di mail con Zayn continuano e sempre più spesso parlano della materia esotica, ma in modo teorico e solo per divertimento, perché Louis è terrorizzato dall’oltrepassare i confini. Sa di dover essere onesto con Zayn, è l’unico modo che ha di poter tornare alla sua epoca. Almeno, lo pensa. Ma per quanto a Louis piaccia l’informalità della mail, sa che deve parlarne con lui di persona.  
Con Harry che lavora tutto il tempo, Louis deve andarci per forza da solo. Decide di guidare fino a Leicester un Sabato di inizio Aprile per incontrare Zayn in biblioteca. Harry gli assicura di poter trovare un passaggio per tornare a casa se Louis lo accompagna alla panetteria al mattino, quindi lo lascia al lavoro e si dirige dritto da Zayn.  
Passano la mattina a leggere in silenzio, seduti dalle due parti opposte del tavolo. Louis controlla e ricontrolla alcuni dei suoi lavori, legge le ultime notizie dalla California riguardo l’espansione dei portali e fa finta di non essere lì per parlare con lui di qualcosa di specifico.  
Louis appoggia la rivista che sta leggendo sul tavolo. L’articolo riguarda i nuovi elementi della tavola periodica e la stabilizzazione dei metalli superpesanti, che è scritto saranno realizzati entro i prossimi dieci elementi della tavola. Il trafiletto colpisce troppo vicino al punto, ma senza nessuna nuova informazione, e riesce solo nell'interno di far mancare Liam e Niall di più a Louis, che si preoccupa dei loro lavori e di come siano andati i loro salti. Ha un grosso cipiglio in viso e Zayn alza lo sguardo proprio mentre è più preoccupato che mai per i suoi amici.  
“Cosa ti ha fatto quella rivista?” Zayn la prende e la sfoglia, poi apre il sommario e lo scruta. “Oh, questo... Gli piacerà. Devo mandare una mail a Liam.”  
“Chi?” Louis si tira velocemente su a sedere sulla sedia di legno su cui ha passato la giornata.  
“Oh, un mio amico. Lo conosco da quando sono stato dalla sua famiglia quando ho studiato all’estero per un anno, prima di iniziare l'Università.” Zayn appoggia la rivista di fronte a lui per scattare una foto col telefono.  
"Dove?” C’è un ronzio nelle orecchie di Louis ed è abbastanza certo che sia la sua pressione sanguigna che aumenta.  
“Hmm?” Zayn preme le dita sul telefono e manda la foto del giornale di fisica ad un satellite, dove, presumibilmente, stazionerà fino ad atterrare dal suo amico Liam. Che è un nome perfettamente normale, e molto comune. “Oh, Li? Sì, è dello stato di New York. Studia alla Syracuse adesso, ingegneria aerospaziale, penso? Ne capisce. Come Harry ne capisce di fisica. Gli piace, ma non penso sia la sua strada.”  
Louis è senza parole. Assolutamente senza parole. Questo... Non va bene. Zayn e Liam non sono amici. Loro non si conoscono. Loro... Vengono assunti alla NASA solo nello stesso momento. Coincidenza. Ad eccezione che Louis non è stupido e sa che il Liam di cui Zayn parla è il suo Liam.  
Prende due respiri profondi. Uno per l’ossigeno, perché pensa di essersi dimenticato di respirare per un po’. E un altro per darsi un secondo per realizzare tutto. E un terzo ancora, e deve sembrare che stia iperventilando, perché Zayn alza lo sguardo, chiaramente preoccupato.  
"Devo dirti una cosa,” dice Louis in modo sicuro. Non sembra nervoso, spaventato o pazzo.  
Zayn annuisce e gli fa un gesto per farlo andare avanti.  
“Okay, bene. Per prima cosa, ci conosciamo da qualche mese, quindi ricordatelo. Io... Um, okay. Lavoro per la NASA.” Louis alza lo sguardo e trattiene il fiato.  
“Davvero? Che cazzo ci fai qui?”  
“Um...” Louis si morde il labbro e cerca di riordinare le idee nella sua testa.  
“Stai cercando di reclutarmi?” Zayn ridacchia e si risiede.  
"Più o meno? Non ho alcun tipo di... Potere lì. Ma conosco alcune persone che lo hanno.”  
“Sì?”  
“Sì, e penso sarebbero molto felici di averti con loro.” Louis annuisce. Forse non c’è bisogno che gli dica nient’altro. “Se inizierai a studiare la materia esotica.”  
“Nah, amico. E’ una scienza morta, non sono interessato.”  
Cazzo. Okay. “Va bene. Ti voglio raccontare... Una storia. Una storia vera.”  
Louis gli racconta del programma di ingegneria shuttle su cui aveva iniziato a lavorare e poi tutto il resto. Entrambi hanno una penna in mano ed un foglio davanti e Louis continua a scarabocchiare qualcosa ogni volta che è vicino al menzionare i viaggi nel tempo. Disegna linee, quadrati, cerchi e un piccolo orologio.  
Molto di quello che dice è sul piano teorico perché per un lungo periodo, è stato davvero solo quello: teorico. Non dice mai di venire dal futuro. Dopo aver sentito quanto incredibili suonano quelle parole quando escono dalla sua bocca, dopo aver spiegato tutto ad Harry, preferisce solo accennare all’argomento.  
"Quindi, lavoro alla NASA da sette anni,” dice Louis come informazione aggiuntiva finale. Come se non importasse per nulla, quando è la cosa più importante che ha detto quel giorno.  
Zayn punta la penna verso Louis con un sorriso. “Hai appena detto che hai iniziato a lavorare lì un anno e mezzo fa.”  
“Sì, l’ho detto. Ho iniziato a Gennaio 2017, avevo ventitré anni. Ne ho compiuti trenta a Dicembre.”  
“Nah, amico. Bel tentativo, comunque.” Louis appoggia le braccia al tavolo e gli sorride. “Mi avevi quasi convinto con queste cagate della NASA.”  
Louis ride, troppo rumorosamente per essere in biblioteca, ma non riesce a trattenersi. Ovviamente pensa che sia uno scherzo, chi non lo farebbe? “Veramente? Pensavo di averti fregato, davvero. Ho viaggiato nel tempo e sarei dovuto atterrare il prossimo Ottobre, ma sono atterrato un anno in anticipo. Non so perché esattamente, anche se vorrei davvero incolpare Harry, ma...”  
Zayn annuisce e ridacchia alle parole di Louis, che gli sta solo dicendo tutta la verità. Menziona le parole “viaggio nel tempo” più di una volta, non c’è alcuna reazione scioccata da parte sua e Louis vuole piangere quando lo realizza perché è una cosa così assurda che non c’è possibilità che qualcuno gli creda.  
La penna nella mano di Zayn si muove sul foglio e Louis lo guarda, con la consapevolezza che nemmeno in un giorno intero di lavoro i suoi scarabocchi potrebbero risultare così belli: ha decisamente talento. I corsi di arte non sarebbero stati una cattiva scelta per lui, se avesse deciso di proseguire su quella strada. Disegna linee curve, cerchi e Louis si focalizza sulla penna, fino a che la vista gli si sfoca.  
“I tuoi tatuaggi... Ne hai disegnato qualcuno?” chiede Louis senza staccare lo sguardo dal foglio.  
“Mmmh, quasi tutti. Ne ho fatti alcuni anche per un paio di miei amici. Perché? Vuoi che te ne disegni uno?” chiede Zayn con un sorriso luminoso e lascia cadere la penna sul tavolo. Allunga le braccia sopra la testa per sgranchirsi e Louis non riesce a smettere di guardare il foglio di fronte a lui. E’ al contrario, ma riesce a riconoscere meglio il tratto in questo modo.  
“Sì, um...” Louis tossisce e guarda il soffitto pensando Ho già fatto tutto questo prima. “Quando lavoravamo per il Programma di Esplorazione Temporale noi -”  
“Questo nome è così da nerd. A chi è venuto in mente?”  
“A te, Malik. Te l’ho detto. Sei uno degli scienziati guida.” Louis cerca di mantenere la voce stabile, ma riesce a sentirci traccia di disperazione. Si schiarisce la gola. “Quindi abbiamo realizzato... E’ stato lo scorso Agosto, veramente. Abbiamo fatto un grande passo avanti. La costruzione era quasi finita per gli edifici degli Stati Uniti, dell’Australia e di qui, giù a Doncaster, ma eravamo bloccati... Questo teorema... Ed era perché continuavamo a tenere in considerazione la gravità... E...”  
"E' tutto così dettagliato, amico. Lo adoro.”  
“Volevamo festeggiare, ricordare l’occasione con dei tatuaggi. Uno dei ragazzi – la cosa divertente è che il suo nome è Liam – aveva un amico che ci ha disegnato dei tatuaggi.” Louis si alza dalla sedia e mentre si solleva la camicia, continua a parlare. “Questo è il mio.”  
Anche senza guardarlo in faccia, sa che Zayn lo ha visto. Sa che ha riconosciuto il suo stesso disegno. E’ il fottuto schizzo sul foglio davanti a lui, ma è tatuato sul petto di Louis. E ovviamente non è appena fatto.  
Louis lascia ricadere la camicia, pronto a spiegare, ma lo sguardo sul viso di Zayn è tutto meno che divertito o curioso. Sta rimettendo le cose nella borsa, senza guardare quello che fa, solo liberando il tavolo.  
“Io devo... Dovrei...” Si volta e corre via dal patio, lasciando Louis lì da solo.  
Rimane immobile per qualche secondo, poi la realizzazione lo colpisce. Non può lasciare andare Zayn. Lancia uno sguardo al tavolo, ma nessuno dei suoi quaderni è più lì, solo il pezzo di carta con lo schizzo del disegno di tre orologi: se lo infila in tasca mentre inizia a correre.  
Anche se l’ascensore è già aperto al suo piano, non lo prende. La macchina di Zayn non è più nel parcheggio e Louis non riesce a controllare l’urlo che gli sale dalla gola.  
Questo non è il modo in cui le cose dovevano andare. Cazzo.  
Le sue mani tremano mentre apre la macchina e per tutto il viaggio di ritorno alterna il parlare con sé stesso al gridare cose senza senso mentre prende a pugni il volante. Cazzo. Non ha un telefono, non può chiamare Harry, non sa se sia a casa, al lavoro, fuori coi suoi amici o chissà dove. Non che gli dica più quello che fa. Non importa.  
Harry gli crede. Harry sa la verità. Louis ha bisogno di tornare a casa, vederlo e raccontargli cosa è successo, perché Zayn è la sua salvezza, Zayn è la chiave. Senza Zayn, Louis è probabilmente bloccato lì per l’eternità, condannato a vivere il resto della sua vita nascondendosi dal vecchio Louis, dalla sua famiglia e dai suoi amici.  
E’ l’ora e mezza più lunga della sua vita ed è in lacrime, è isterico, riesce a malapena a respirare e non appena arriva all’appartamento, parcheggia e scende. Non riesce a far funzionare la serratura e i suoi pensieri paranoici prendono il sopravvento. Se Zayn non lo aiuta, nemmeno Harry lo farà più, e forse ha già incasinato tutto abbastanza da aver fatto scappare Harry e forse non vive nemmeno più in quell’appartamento. Cristo, cosa succede se lui non è lì? Cosa succede se è andato via? Cosa sarebbe successo se... Se il salto nel tempo non avesse funzionato e Louis non fosse atterrato un anno prima del previsto e fosse rimasto bloccato in una bolla temporale intermedia che non esiste? Cosa sarebbe successo se fosse morto durante il salto?  
Louis sbatte il palmo della mano contro la porta, le sue spalle tremano e un singhiozzo scappa dalle sue labbra quando la porta si apre.  
Il sollievo pervade il corpo di Louis quando vede Harry lì in piedi di fronte a lui senza ciabatte, nei suoi pantaloni sgualciti e nella sua vecchia maglietta.  
“Lou, cosa succ-”  
Si butta su Harry, allaccia le braccia intorno alla sua vita e lo spinge all’interno dell’appartamento. La porta si chiude alle sue spalle e le mani di Harry sono calde e confortevoli sulla sua schiena, mentre sussurra all’orecchio di Louis che va tutto bene, ma non è così.  
“Non è così, Harry. Niente va bene.” Louis si allontana di scatto da Harry e si asciuga le lacrime con la manica della maglietta. “Ho incasinato tutto, tutto. L’ho rovinato.”  
Harry si acciglia. “Cosa hai -”  
"Tempo! Zayn! Tutto! Gliel’ho detto e pensava fosse uno scherzo, quindi ho continuato il racconto. Cazzo. Sarebbe stato più facile se avessi fatto finta di scherzare.” Scuote la testa e continua, ma al posto di essere più semplice, diventa più complicato da dire e balbetta ogni parola, lottando per farle uscire, fermandosi a respirare. “Io... Stavo parlando e noi... Stavamo scarabocchiando. Sai, solo cerchi e merdate, ma poi lui ha iniziato a disegnare. E Harry, ha disegnato questo.” Louis preme la sua mano sul suo petto, poi si alza la camicia. “Non lo ha mai visto. Ma ho iniziato a parlare di viaggi nel tempo e lui l’ha disegnato. Esattamente questo. E gliel’ho detto. Gli ho raccontato che ci siamo fatti questi tatuaggi quando abbiamo completato il fottuto teorema e gliel’ho fatto vedere. E lui è corso via. E’ fuggito. L’ho rincorso, ma era andato...”  
"Cosa?" Harry lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati e le mani appoggiate sulle spalle del liscio. “Respiri profondi, piccolo, forza.” Fa scivolare una mano sul petto di Louis e prende una delle sue mani per appoggiarsela sul cuore. Rimangono in quella posizione per alcuni minuti, respirando insieme.  
Louis non riesce a fermare le lacrime che stanno scivolando lungo tutto il suo viso, ma riesce a respirare di nuovo. Finalmente, dice, “Sono bloccato. Non posso tornare indietro ad Ottobre senza Zayn e io... Cazzo! Per quanto amerei stare qui con te per sempre, non posso. Io... Io ti sto incasinando la vita, Harry. Sto rovinando il tuo futuro e non posso -”  
"Stai zitto.” La mano di Harry sul petto di Louis si chiude in un pugno, tenendo stretto il tessuto della sua camicia.  
Louis abbassa lo sguardo sulla mano del riccio e prende un altro respiro profondo. Il riccio lascia andare la sua camicia, poi appoggia il dito al centro del suo petto, proprio sopra il suo tatuaggio. “Cosa continuo a dirti? Hai già fatto tutto questo prima. Se il tuo tatuaggio non ne è la prova, cosa lo è? Quindi cosa importa se è corso via? Lo avrei fatto anche io probabilmente, ma ti prometto che tornerà.”  
“Non puoi dirlo. Tu non sai...”  
“Nessuno sa, Louis. Ma ho ragione, lo sento. Non sei bloccato qui.”  
“Io... Vorrei poterne essere così certo. Solo... Non voglio rovinarti -”  
“Smettila! Fanculo se pensi di starmi rovinando la vita. Come ti permetti di startene qui e dirmi che ameresti stare qui con me per sempre quando non -” Harry si sposta i capelli dal viso e si volta, ma prima che Louis possa scusarsi o provare a spiegare, si gira di nuovo. “Non stai rovinando il mio futuro, Louis. Tu sei il mio futuro. E non mi interessa quali nobili cazzate stai raccontando a te stesso, okay? Non dirmi quello che voglio e non dirmi nemmeno che io non sono quello che vuoi tu. Sono stanco di questo.”  
"Sì che voglio... Ovviamente voglio te, Harry. Solo che non posso -”  
“Puoi! Puoi avermi, Louis. Quante volte ti devo dire che hai già fatto tutto questo prima. L’unico motivo per cui Zayn, Liam, Niall e il Dottor Francis -”  
“Franklin, Dottor Franklin.”  
“E’ uguale. L’unico motivo per cui tutto quello stupido Programma di Esplorazione Temporale esiste, sei tu. Sei tu che ti stai facendo il culo su quei libri per sedici ore al giorno, sette giorni a settimana. Tu.” Harry spinge il petto di Louis con la punta delle dita, poi lascia cadere le mani sui suoi fianchi e appoggia il mento sul suo petto.  
Louis si passa le dita tra i capelli e cammina verso l’altro lato della stanza, ma è subito di nuovo di fronte ad Harry, che lo afferra per il polso quando inizia ad allontanarsi.  
“Lou, io ti amo. So che lo sai.” Harry gli tira delicatamente la mano e lui si avvicina, abbastanza perché il riccio gli prenda anche l’altra. “E so che tu ami me, lo sento. Non sei molto bravo a nasconderlo, anche se vorresti. E non dirmi che non puoi, okay? Non quando so che puoi.” Harry solleva entrambe le mani di Louis davanti al suo viso e gli bacia le nocche.  
“Harry...”  
“Hai già fatto tutto questo prima, Lou.” Harry tiene lo sguardo fisso su Louis mentre unisce le loro labbra e non è un bacio dato da ubriaco che non si ricorderà il mattino seguente. E’ pieno di significato, amore e di tutto quello che non è stato detto tra loro nei mesi precedenti. Quando Harry lascia andare la mano di Louis e gli accarezza delicatamente il viso, Louis si lascia andare. E mentre incespicano per raggiungere la camera, Louis se lo ripete incessantemente. Ho già fatto tutto questo prima. Abbiamo già fatto tutto questo prima.  
E si concede di crederci.  
∞  
Non appena apre gli occhi il mattino seguente, la frequenza cardiaca di Louis si alza clamorosamente da quella lenta e rilassata che è stata per tutta la notte. Tutta la giornata precedente gli torna in mente nello stesso momento e non può reggere. Poi realizza di essere nudo, abbracciato alla schiena di Harry ed inizia ad andare nel panico di nuovo.  
“Smettila di impazzire, Louis,” Harry borbotta nel cuscino di fronte a lui, poi si sposta e si gira fino a che non sono faccia a faccia. “Sei preoccupato per Zayn o per me?”  
Louis chiude gli occhi per non vedere la reazione di Harry. “Entrambi.”  
“Giusto, ovvio. Beh... Posso dire che non mi aspettavo questo, quindi...” Harry rotola sulla schiena e si allunga fino al comodino, prende il telefono e lo tiene in mano in modo che Louis possa vedere lo schermo. C’è un mezzo secondo in cui Louis pensa che Harry stia per chiamare Phillip e la gelosia si espande nel suo petto. ”Zayn mi ha scritto la scorsa notte dopo che ti sei addormentato. ’Dì a Louis che mi dispiace di essere scappato. Avevo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per pensare a questa merda.’ e vorrei sfruttare questa opportunità per dirti che te lo avevo detto.”  
“Perché non mi hai svegliato?” chiede quasi urlando Louis anche se pensa di conoscere già la risposta.  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e risponde semplicemente, “Come se volessi avere a che fare con te impanicato riguardo noi due che abbiamo fatto sesso nel bel mezzo della notte. Per favore. E’ già abbastanza che sta succedendo adesso.”  
“Non sto andando nel panico. Sono solo...”  
“Ti giuro che se dici che sei preoccupato per il mio benessere o qualcosa del genere, mi metto ad urlare.”  
“Harry... Tu hai ventidue anni. Io trenta.”  
“Lo so.” Harry alza un sopracciglio, sorride e dice, “E’ eccitante.”  
“Non è divertente.”  
“Lo è. Sei così preoccupato per cosa? La mia innocenza? Indovina, piccolo? Quando tu e Zayn risolverete tutta questa...” Harry gesticola nell’aria. “Cosa dei viaggi nel tempo, apparirai magicamente nel 2023, avrai ventinove anni di nuovo e io ne avrò ventisette.”  
“Quindi?”  
Harry si rimette sdraiato sul lato per averlo davanti di nuovo. “Louis, sono solo due anni più giovane di te. Non comportarti come se fossi un bambino immaturo. Sono pienamente capace di prendermi cura di me stesso e tra cinque anni, sarò ancora due anni più giovane di te.”  
“Scusa, mi sto solo preoccupando per te.” Louis alza un braccio per spostare una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio di Harry. “Non riesco davvero a capire cosa intendi, però.”  
"Okay, fammelo spiegare meglio. Nel 2023, avrò ventisette anni, tu ventinove ed io sarò innamorato di te esattamente come lo sono oggi.”  
“Non puoi dire questo.” Louis scuote la testa e cerca di girarsi, ma la mano di Harry sulla sua spalla lo tiene fermo dov’è.  
“Posso dire quello che voglio, non puoi impedirmelo.”  
“Harry... Non posso chiederti di aspettarmi.”  
"Non mi stai chiedendo di fare nulla. Ti sto dicendo quello che succederà.”  
“Non... Non so...”  
“Lou,” sussurra Harry e gli si avvicina, sfiorando la fronte di Louis con le labbra. “Ti sto chiedendo di fidarti di me. E se non puoi farlo, ti chiedo di darmi fino ad Ottobre.”  
“Cosa significa?”  
“Significa che fino a che te ne andrai, voglio che tu finga. Sto vivendo con la consapevolezza che il mio Louis ha il cuore spezzato e non è felice in Florida, e che potrei chiamarlo e cambiare questa situazione in ogni momento.” Harry lo fissa con le lacrime agli occhi e Louis sente la sua risolutezza iniziare a vacillare. “Ma non lo farò perché tu mi hai chiesto di non farlo. Mi hai chiesto di fidarti di te e facendo questo, devo fare delle cose che stanno facendo male al mio Louis in questo momento. E so che ti ho ferito, Lou. Lo vedo quando mi guardi, ma posso renderti felice se me lo lasci fare. Concedici questo.”  
Louis solleva una mano e gli asciuga la prima lacrima che cade. Ha combinato tutto questo casino, il minimo che può fare è concedere ad Harry sei mesi. Lentamente, annuisce e porta la sua mano ad appoggiarsi sul lato del collo di Harry. Sono lì sdraiati e si guardano in silenzio per un momento, poi Louis dice, “Ti amo. Penso di non aver mai smesso. Ho provato... Ho provato davvero tanto ad andare oltre e... Ho fatto delle cose stupide nel mentre. Io...”  
“Non mi interessa."  
"Ma non sai -”  
Harry alza le spalle e allunga la mano per prendere quella di Louis, che la afferra. ”Non ho bisogno di sapere, non importa.”  
Louis scuote la testa e si muove un po’ più vicino fino a quando i loro nasi si toccano, poi chiude gli occhi.  
“Fingi per me,” sussurra Harry. “Fino a che non tornerai.”  
Annuisce, spinge la fronte contro quella di Harry che ride, e quando Louis apre gli occhi, il cuore gli batte più veloce nel petto mentre lascia un bacio sulle labbra di Harry.  
∞  
C’è una mail di Zayn nella casella di posta in arrivo quando apre il portatile di Harry, ed è piena di domande specifiche riguardo al come lui rientri nella situazione. Louis non può rispondere a nessuna di quelle con certezza. Quello che può fare è dire a Zayn quello che sa, poi forse il resto lo scopriranno insieme.  
Louis finalmente si convince a fare una chiamata Skype e, visto che è il giorno libero di Harry, si siedono uno di fianco all'altro sul letto, con il computer appoggiato sulle cosce.  
“Scusami di nuovo per essere scappato via", dice Zayn come saluto.  
Louis sospira. “Non posso dire che non avrei fatto lo stesso, amico. Ancora non riesco a pensarci e sono io che sono tornato indietro nel tempo.”  
“Sì, non farlo iniziare Zayn.” Harry dà una gomitata nelle costole a Louis e dice, “Dovresti spiegare la cosa del tatuaggio”  
“Giusto.” Annuisce Louis. “Innanzitutto credo, um… Credo che il mio Liam e il tuo Liam siano lo stesso Liam. Solo, lui viene alla NASA appena dopo di te. Non sapevo fosse tuo amico, ma di nuovo, io non, um… Non ti giro molto attorno. Tipo, per niente.”  
“Davvero? Perché?”  
“Sei fastidioso.”  
“Vaffanculo,” ride Zayn.  
“No, per davvero. Penso… Penso tu debba esserlo. Lo Zayn Malik che incontrerò, um… Tra poche settimane, è...”  
Harry inizia, “Ti comporti in modo presuntuoso, ma penso sia perché è qualcosa che Louis odia, le persone che pensano di essere meglio degli altri. Quindi, e questo è solo un mio pensiero, non che io sia un esperto –“  
“Sta zitto, Harry,” dicono Louis e Zayn all'unisono.  
Louis sorride e dice, “Vogliamo una tua opinione.”  
“Okay,” Harry arriccia il naso e prende un respiro. “Zayn, devi indossare pantaloni di velluto a coste, camicie abbottonate, cravatte e la giacca del laboratorio per tutto il tempo.”  
Lo sguardo di disgusto totale sul viso di Zayn fa scoppiare a ridere Louis. “Scusa, scusa. Solo… Tieni i tatuaggi coperti. La prima volta che ci siamo incontrati in biblioteca, pensavo di aver scombussolato il tempo o qualcosa del genere perché sei ricoperto d'inchiostro e io non ne avevo idea.”  
“Per quanto tempo?”  
“Immagino, beh, non ti devi vestire così per tutto il tempo. Non ti ho mai incontrato fuori dal lavoro e non siamo mai usciti insieme, quindi penso tu ti possa vestire come vuoi fuori dal lavoro. Ma, um… Fino a che non sarò tornato, quindi dal momento in cui andrai in Florida fino al mio ritorno, che dovrebbe essere il 14 Ottobre 2023.”  
“Cazzo, sono più di cinque anni.” Zayn si porta una mano sul viso e dice, “Penso di dover rimandare il mio tatuaggio alla mano.”  
“Sì, lo so. Scusa, di nuovo. Non devi…”  
“Amico, mi stai parlando di un'opportunità di lavoro con la materia esotica che esiste per davvero. E il viaggio nel tempo? Mi vestirò come cavolo vuoi tu.” Zayn si alza il collo del maglione e tira le maniche fino a che vanno a coprire completamente il suo braccio. “Adesso parlami di Liam.”  
E’ una cosa strana da fare, raccontare a Zayn cosa sta per succedere, si sente un po’ un chiromante. “Liam scoprirà il prossimo metallo superpesante. Teorizzerà il numero 26 ed avrà ragione. Lo chiameranno in suo onore: Paynium.”  
Zayn cade all’indietro e scompare dall’inquadratura, mentre Louis sbuffa silenziosamente ed Harry inizia a sorridere. Ci mette qualche minuto a ricomporsi, poi Zayn scuote la testa e dice, “Ovviamente ce la farà.”  
Louis sospira. “Sei sicuro di voler lasciare l’università?”  
“Qualsiasi cosa debba fare, la farò. Hai detto che il capo del progetto si chiama Franklin?”  
"Sì, Dottor Franklin. So come metterti in contatto con lui, ma prima... Non sono sicuro. Penso sia meglio avere qualcosa di concreto da mostrargli, devo capire cosa. Lavoriamo sulla matematica, tu porterai il progetto a Franklin e lui crederà a tutto quello che dirai.”  
“Diremo che ti ho incontrato a causa di un viaggio nel tempo?”  
Louis mormora. “Forse? Penso dovresti essere vago a riguardo, dire che hai incontrato uno dei suoi ragazzi, perché ci tratta tutti allo stesso modo.”  
Parlano su Skype per ore, scarabocchiando entrambi su dei fogli, mentre Harry registra la conversazione in caso si dimenticassero qualcosa. Dalle planimetrie degli edifici all’indirizzo email di Franklin, cercano di coprire tutti gli argomenti, anche se è impossibile da fare in un solo giorno.  
E’ da tempo buio quando finalmente si salutano. Harry chiude il portatile e si alza per sgranchirsi un po’, mentre Louis si distende sul letto e lo guarda. Nei mesi che ha trascorso in quell’appartamento, non si è mai concesso di guardarlo per più di pochi secondi di fila. Si sente come se ancora non potesse farlo, ma cerca di non distogliere lo sguardo.  
Per tutti questi anni ha pensato che questo ragazzo gli avesse spezzato il cuore.  
“Hey.” Louis batte la mano sul letto e Harry si sdraia di fianco a lui. “Devo dirti una cosa.”  
“Ti amo,” dice Harry semplicemente, come se non fosse per nulla spaventato. Si gira e striscia di lato, fino ad essere per metà sopra il corpo di Louis, con il viso contro il suo collo.  
Il liscio avvolge un braccio intorno alle spalle di Harry e appoggia l’altra mano sul suo fianco, inspira il profumo dei suoi capelli e gli bacia la fronte. I suoi ricci gli solleticano le labbra quando sussurra, “Ho bisogno che tu sappia una cosa.”  
"Ti ho detto che non mi interessa quello che hai fatto quando abbiamo rotto.”  
“No, no, non riguarda quello, riguarda il salto nel futuro. Io, um... Una delle cose che ci è stata spiegata molto bene prima che acconsentissimo a fare questo era che corriamo un grande rischio, specialmente nel salto di ritorno.”  
Harry solleva la testa e cattura lo sguardo di Louis, che adesso che può, si sporge per appianare la linea che si è formata tra le sue sopracciglia, mentre il minore chiede, “Cosa intendi?”  
“Io... Io... C’è una possibilità che non funzioni. Voglio dire, si tratta di un viaggio nel tempo ed è già andato storto una volta. E’ solo...” Louis si morde il labbro inferiore e appoggia la testa di lato. Questa è decisamente una parte che non gli piace. Con tutta la segretezza intorno al Progetto di Esplorazione Temporale, Louis non ha nemmeno potuto avvisare qualcuno che qualcosa di spiacevole sarebbe potuto accadere. Se scomparisse da qualche parte nel tempo e non riuscisse a tornare nel 2023, la sua famiglia non saprebbe altro se non che la sua vita è andata persa nel corso dello svolgimento del lavoro per la costruzione dello space shuttle. “Suppongo non ci siano garanzie, quindi...”  
“Allora resta qui.”  
“Sai che non posso, Harry.”  
Harry mette il broncio e appoggia di nuovo la testa sul petto di Louis. “Quindi, pensi che potresti finire nel 2025?”  
“No, um... Questa è una parte del problema. Quando abbiamo iniziato a mandare della materia organica nel passato, ci abbiamo messo un po’ per capire come farla ritornare nella sua epoca originale. Alcune volte è totalmente scomparsa e noi... Non sappiamo dove sia finita.”  
“Ma avete risolto il problema.”  
“Sì, l’abbiamo fatto e poi tutti i test sono andati bene. Ma, Harry,” Louis passa le dita tra i capelli di Harry e glieli sistema dietro l’orecchio. “E’ già andata male una volta per me e io... Potrei non stare bene. Solo... Voglio che tu sappia tutto.”  
Harry scuote la testa e dice, “No, Lou. Tu potrai preoccuparti da adesso ad Ottobre di questo, ma io non sono preoccupato. Tornerai a casa. E ci vedremo non appena lo farai.”  
“Cosa stai...”  
“Ci vedremo appena tornerai. 2023.”  
“Harry, non puoi... Non voglio che mi aspetti. Sono... Sono cinque anni piccolo, e non posso prometterti che sarò lì alla fine di tutto.”  
“Non è una tua scelta.” Harry bacia il lato del collo di Louis e le sue labbra gli sfiorano la pelle mentre parla. “So che vuoi che io non soffra e so che sei preoccupato di potermi spezzare il cuore, ma devi andare avanti e superarlo.”  
Louis sospira e chiude gli occhi. Harry è testardo, come sempre. “Cosa ne pensi... Faresti un patto? Circa?”  
Harry solleva la testa di nuovo e stringe gli occhi. “Quale?”  
“Bene, ipotizziamo che durante i cinque anni in cui io non ci sarò, tu incontri qualcuno che catturi il tuo interesse: ci uscirai insieme.”  
“Questo è stupido, Lou,” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Perché dovrei farlo?”  
Louis lo osserva con circospezione perché il riccio si sta chiaramente irritando, quindi lo deve trattare con attenzione. “Cosa dirai alla tua famiglia? Ai tuoi amici? Che stai aspettando che io viaggi nel tempo, ma ci vorrà un po’?”  
“Qualsiasi cosa,” mormora Harry e si abbassa per mordere la spalla del maggiore. “Ci penserò, non ti prometto niente.”  
Louis prende un sospiro profondo. La considera già una vittoria. “Onestamente non mi aspettavo niente di più di questo.”  
∞  
Insieme, Louis e Zayn scoprono finalmente la formula che avevano bisogno per mandare oggetti inanimati indietro nel tempo. Dovranno riuscire a provarla e hanno ancora bisogno della ricerca suoi portali di Niall e la scoperta di Zayn sulla materia esotica, ma hanno abbastanza tra le mani perché Zayn possa incontrare il Dottor Franklin in Florida.  
Nel momento in cui lascia l’aeroporto, il moro invia ad Harry un messaggio pieno di emoji arrabbiate, un commento riguardo il tempo umido e una richiesta per Louis, riguardo il comprargli da bere per un anno quando tornerà nel 2023 come ricompensa per i vestiti soffocanti che si trova nel guardaroba.  
"Non posso crederci che Zayn abbia appena mollato tutto e si sia trasferito in Florida perché gliel’ho chiesto io,” dice Louis appena gli risponde che gli comprerà quello che vuole se riuscirà a farlo tornare tutto intero.  
Harry lo raggiunge arrampicandosi sul letto e gli schiocca un bacio sul petto. “Non l’ha fatto perché glielo hai chiesto tu, lo ha fatto perché ha lavorato al teorema con te e sa che la matematica è solidamente dalla vostra parte.”  
“Sì, suppongo tu abbia ragione. Sono ancora scioccato che io abbia fatto la parte matematica, ad essere onesti.” Louis afferra la mano di Harry appena inizia a scendere lungo il suo corpo, fermandolo prima che sia abbastanza vicino da pizzicargli il capezzolo. “Mi chiedo cosa succederà adesso.”  
Harry si avvicina di più e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla. “Penso lo sapremo presto: Zayn chiamerà domani dopo aver parlato con il Dottor Franklin.”  
Lentamente, Louis fa scorrere le dita sul braccio di Harry, su fino alla spalla per poi scendere di nuovo alla sua mano. E’ tardi e sono rimasti lì sdraiati al buio per molto, ma la mente di Louis è troppo agitata per dormire. Aspetta che il respiro di Harry si faccia più lento, poi sussurra, “Mi manca la mia mamma.”  
“Lo so, piccolo.” Harry si avvicina ancora di più al fianco di Louis, lo bacia sotto il mento e poi lo accarezza sotto la mascella. “Forse possiamo inventarci qualcosa... Ne parliamo domani.”  
“Okay. Non volevo disturbarti, pensavo stessi dormendo. Scusa.”  
“Non preoccuparti, Louis. Voglio che mi parli di queste cose. So che è una merda, essere bloccato qui, non essere in grado di essere te stesso, davvero. O vivere la tua vita. Ma... Faremo quello che possiamo per renderlo migliore.” Harry gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia e fa scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli attorno alle tempie. Hanno bisogno di essere tagliati, ma non è sicuro che Harry voglia farlo. “Voglio... Voglio renderti felice. E’ difficile vivere senza di te. So che succederà e so che tu l’hai già fatto. Voglio solo potermi ricordare questi momenti... Quando non ci sarai.”  
“Piccolo... Mi dispiace, io -” Il dito di Harry contro le sue labbra lo zittisce, ma l’idea di lasciarlo lì, il pensiero che ad Harry mancherà per cinque anni... Che abbia deciso di aspettarlo...  
“No, non farlo, per favore. Solo...” Harry solleva la testa e si allunga per baciare Louis in modo lento e dolce, poi si accoccola di nuovo al suo fianco. “Dormiamo.”  
∞  
E’ difficile tenere le distanze quando lui e Harry inciampano l’uno nell’altro continuamente, ma ci prova. Quando Harry si sveglia presto al mattino, Louis continua a dormire e la sera lavora o legge quando sa che Harry sta per andare a dormire, in modo da evitare le conversazioni serali riguardo la loro relazione.  
Dopo una settimana in cui Louis è stato incredibilmente distante e lunatico, Harry torna a casa presto dal lavoro, sorridente e di buon umore, per trovare Louis seduto sul divano che cerca di meditare. E’ fuori allenamento e lo sa. E’ stato così occupato con il lavoro che sta trascurando sé stesso e non ha intenzione di parlare ad Harry delle sue preoccupazioni, non quando la loro relazione è in cima alla lista, quindi cerca di fare quello che può.  
Non appena Louis sente Harry parcheggiare la macchina, la sua concentrazione si spezza, ma invece che aprire gli occhi e salutare Harry, Louis si siede a gambe incrociate e fa finta di meditare, sperando che Harry lo ignori e vada a farsi una doccia, dandogli più tempo da passare da solo.  
Non che abbia bisogno di tempo da solo. La tensione tra di loro si è sviluppata per tutta la settimana e per quanto Harry provi a far finta che Louis non sia introverso o scontroso, sa che lo ha notato.  
Con gli occhi chiusi, ascolta Harry lasciare le chiavi all’ingresso e togliersi la giacca, poi aspetta il rumore dei suoi passi che si dirigono verso il bagno. Invece, il divano si abbassa sotto il peso di Harry che gli si siede di fianco, Louis si gira verso di lui stringendo la mascella e guardandolo male mentre scioglie le gambe.  
Harry lo guarda con circospezione e dice, “C’è un tempo fantastico oggi, splende il sole.”  
“Dev’essere carino,” dice Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sistemandosi le calze, per tenersi occupato.  
“Lo è. Dovremmo andare a fare una passeggiata o, non so, andare da qualche parte.”  
“Non posso ‘andare da qualche parte’ o ti sei dimenticato?”  
“No,” dice Harry lentamente. “So che dovremo essere attenti, ma -”  
“Vai da qualche parte da solo,” sputa Louis. Si alza e cammina verso la camera, ma Harry lo afferra per il braccio. “Lasciami andare.”  
“Va bene.” Harry gli lascia il braccio e dice, “Ma ti seguirò.”  
Louis si ferma e si volta. “Sei uscito dal lavoro prima solo per potermi infastidire?”  
Harry si appoggia al muro e stringe gli occhi. “Se sono così fastidioso, perché non te ne vai? Non ti fermerò.”  
“Non posso fottutamente andarmene! Sei serio?” Louis si gira e indica l’altra metà dell’appartamento. “Non posso andare da nessuna parte! Non posso fare niente! Non posso più nemmeno meditare in pace! Sono stanco di stare da solo tutto il dannato giorno. Mi manca la mia mamma e la mia famiglia e sono preoccupato dei salti nel tempo dei ragazzi e mi chiedo se anche loro abbiano avuto dei problemi. Sono fottutamente bloccato in questo appartamento di merda per tutto il giorno con solo la mia mente a farmi compagnia e lo odio!”  
"Io...” Harry chiude la bocca con un cipiglio.  
Adesso che ha iniziato, Louis non riesce a fermarsi dal continuare, e ha ipotizzato che sarebbero finiti a litigare ad un certo punto, quasi non vedeva l’ora che si gridassero addosso per lasciare andare un po’ di frustrazione, ma al posto di fare quello, scarica addosso ad Harry tutti i suoi sentimenti senza riuscire a fermarsi. “Mia madre è nella strada più avanti, ma non posso andare a trovarla. E tu sai quanto spesso le parlo, ma non la vedo né la sento da mesi!”  
Harry apre la bocca per parlare, ma Louis gli parla sopra.  
“Mi manchi quando sei al lavoro, ma non voglio starti intorno quando sei qui perché non riesco a smettere di pensare a quanto ti amo fottutamente tanto e poi mi sento colpevole anche per sentirmi in quel modo! Cristo. Continuo a pensare al me in Florida e a come si sente sopraffatto da tutta questa...” Louis agita le mani tra loro due, inclina la testa all’indietro e ringhia al soffitto.  
“Lou—”  
“No. Tu... Tu non... Continuo a ricordare cose a cui non voglio pensare. E lo odio.” Louis indica Harry e urla. “Lo odio e odio te e odio me stesso per sentirmi in questo modo! Mi sento come se stessi rovinando la tua vita, anche se non lo sto facendo!”  
Prima che Louis possa continuare, Harry si avvicina e avvolge le sue braccia intorno al liscio, stringendoselo al petto. “Non ho realizzato... Piccolo...” Harry cerca di allontanarsi un po’ da Louis, ma lui gli afferra il polso e lo stringe di più. “Ci lavoreremo, okay? Tu hai bisogno di uscire, forse possiamo guidare da qualche parte. Non so dove, ma devi prenderti cura di te stesso. Non sono abituato a te che, um... Fai meditazione? E’ una cosa nuova per me, ma se ti aiuta, allora... Vedremo come fare. E so che ti manca tua madre. Forse c’è qualcosa che possiamo fare, tipo... Non so cosa, ma scopriremo anche quello.” Harry si avvicina dolcemente e gli bacia una tempia.  
Louis prende un bel respiro e scaccia le lacrime che si erano accumulate nei suoi occhi, mormorando contro la maglia di Harry, “Io non ti odio.”  
“Lo so,” dice Harry e Louis riesce a sentire il suo sorriso. “Non ti odio nemmeno io, ma puoi sentirti irritato da me lo stesso.”  
Ne parlano ancora quella notte. Harry deve convincerlo dicendogli che ha già fatto anche quello, prima che Louis sia d’accordo a vedere la sua mamma. Rimarrà nascosto, in modo che lui la possa vedere, ma lei no.  
Dopo la nascita degli ultimi due gemelli, sua madre ha iniziato a portare l’intera famiglia al parco giochi vicino casa loro durante le Domeniche mattina, appena finivano la colazione. Conosce la sua mamma e sa quanto ami la routine.  
Quando Louis si sveglia Domenica, è nervoso. Questa è la prima volta in cui sta attivamente pianificando di fare qualcosa che sa possa potenzialmente distruggere la linea del tempo solo perché vuole farlo. Non c’è alcuna ragione per pensare che sia qualcosa che deve fare, come condividere l’appartamento con Harry o trovare Zayn, ma lo farà lo stesso.  
Per una volta, Harry non si sveglia prima dell’alba, quindi quando Louis è troppo irrequieto per tornare a dormire, scivola fuori dal letto e va in cucina a farsi un the. Anche dopo averlo bevuto, è ancora nervoso e si mette a pulire e riordinare la cucina, ma quando è pronto per un’altra tazza, ne prepara due e le porta in camera con sé, per svegliare Harry.  
Passano la mattina presto a letto, che è dove hanno passato gran parte delle loro giornate ultimamente. Non che sia veramente una sorpresa, ma in aggiunta alla sua piccola ossessione per l’attuale età di Louis e l’intera cosa sugli uomini più grandi, Harry passa una quantità eccessiva di tempo ad osservare il corpo di Louis.  
L’allenamento fisico è sempre stato solo funzionale al suo lavoro, fino alla prima volta in cui lui e Harry hanno fatto sesso nel bel mezzo della giornata con le luci accese e Harry ha passato una buona mezz’ora solo a guardarlo.  
In realtà è equo, perché Louis ha fatto la stessa cosa. Imparare di nuovo i contorni del corpo di Harry, guardarlo, riempire di baci la stessa pelle che ha gustato così tante volte prima, toccarlo esattamente nel modo in cui gli piace, strappargli gemiti e lamenti dalle labbra con innata facilità... Fa voler piangere di gioia Louis ogni volta perché pensava che non sarebbe mai stato così di nuovo con Harry.  
Le emozioni contrastanti che prova gli fanno girare la testa. Mentre ha ammesso ad Harry più di una volta di non aver preso per niente bene la fine della loro relazione, e che anche negli anni successivi ha preso molte decisioni discutibili, ha rispettato la richiesta di Harry e non è entrato nello specifico. Harry pensa significhi che sia uscito molto, si sia ubriacato e sia andato a letto con sconosciuti, cosa che ha fatto, ma...  
Trasferirsi in Florida ha cambiato tanti aspetti della sua vita. La pressione per il nuovo lavoro come ingegnere aerospaziale era incredibile, e anche se andava d’accordo con i suoi colleghi e superiori, si è sempre sentito il ragazzo nuovo, specialmente per il fatto di essere uno dei pochi ingegneri provenienti dal Regno Unito.  
Crescendo a Doncaster, e anche quando era all’università, Louis è sempre stato vicino alla sua mamma e ai suoi fratelli. Cenavano insieme quasi tutte le Domeniche ed era in grado di aiutare con le ragazze e con i gemelli quando erano ancora neonati. E, ovviamente, tutti loro amavano Harry. 4000 miglia d’acqua tra di loro, 5 ore di fuso orario e lunghe ore passate a lavorare da casa (oltre alle ore passate alla NASA), hanno significato che Louis passava più tempo da solo di quanto avesse mai fatto in tutta la sua vita e le sue relazioni più strette erano diventate basate sulle chiamate e conversazioni Skype.  
Dopo i primi due mesi, Louis non voleva nient’altro che salire su un aereo e tornare a casa, ma Harry lo aveva incoraggiato a tenere duro e continuare l’avventura. Le loro conversazioni erano costantemente portate avanti su Whatsapp. Louis si svegliava tutte le mattine con un messaggio del buongiorno da parte di Harry e ogni sera prima di dormire si assicurava di scrivere qualcosa ad Harry in modo che fosse la prima cosa che avrebbe visto. E avevano fatto quel che potevano tra FaceTime e Skype quotidianamente, anche se per pochi minuti. E’ stato difficile, ma li ha aiutati a sentirsi connessi, lo ha fatto sembrare una situazione temporanea e una cosa a cui erano in mezzo insieme.  
Per quasi un anno Louis ha pensato di starcela facendo. Avevano una routine ed erano quasi a metà del contratto con la NASA. Era difficile, ma funzionava.  
E poi ha smesso.  
All’inizio Louis affrontava le cose bevendo, fumando e scopando. Tre cose che almeno lo facevano sentire bene per un po’, e che riusciva a bilanciare con il lavoro. Ma solo qualche mese dopo, è caduto nella spirale della depressione in modo rapido ,tanto che non faceva altro se non lavorare. Ha smesso di uscire, ma non ha iniziato a fare nient’altro. E dormiva a malapena, mangiava solo quando si ricordava di farlo, quindi circa una volta al giorno.  
Dopo aver ignorato due settimane di chiamate, messaggi e conversazioni Skype con sua madre, lei è volata ad Orlando e si è presentata al suo appartamento senza avvertire.  
Si è preso un permesso per malattia dal lavoro ed è rimasto a casa mentre sua madre si prendeva cura di lui. Mai nella sua vita si era sentito così bambino, incapace di fare qualcosa di più che andare in bagno e tornare a letto, ma lei lo ha fatto continuare così per qualche giorno, poi lo ha fatto alzare una mattina, lavare e vestire, e lo ha fatto parlare. Lo ha aiutato a trovare un dottore, che gli ha consigliato quale tipo di terapia gli servisse, e poi ha iniziato a vedere uno psicologo una volta a settimana.  
Gradualmente, è iniziata ad andare meglio. Ci ha lavorato come aveva lavorato sul mantenere la sua relazione con Harry, ha lavorato sul come affrontare la giornata, sulla routine, sul prendersi cura di sé stesso ed infine ha lavorato sul costruirsi una vita che fosse solo sua. E anche tutti quegli anni dopo, è ancora qualcosa con cui convive e con cui fa i conti. Anche se non è pesante, opprimente e costante come lo era prima. Ma è lì.  
Queste sono tutte le cose che pensa quando guarda Harry e vede l’amore nei suoi occhi. Questi sono tutti i ricordi che gli fanno rivoltare lo stomaco. Perché adesso sa che ci si è messo lui in mezzo. Lo sta facendo adesso. Il Louis del 2018 sta perdendo il controllo e il Louis del 2023 è sdraiato a letto sulla schiena, intento ad osservare Harry, completamente ammaliato da ogni dettaglio.  
La sottile linea di sudore sul suo labbro superiore, la linea tra le sopracciglia quando si concentra, i suoi bicipiti quando si solleva usando le ginocchia di Louis come appiglio. La pelle d’oca che si crea sulla sua pelle quando Louis fa scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli o sulle sue cosce, la pelle ruvida dei suoi capezzoli, la forma dei suoi addominali. I ciuffi di capelli che sfuggono dal suo codino con cui aveva raccolto i capelli prima di gattonare su Louis e sedersi lentamente sul suo membro.  
Ogni parte di Harry è bellissima e ogni secondo che Louis trascorre in sua presenza è come una sorta di redenzione cosmica. E’ una specie di spirale. Ha dovuto passare tutto quello per colpa di questo. Ha dovuto passare tutto quello per avere questo. E non riesce a smettere di provare paura perché una delle cose che più ha contribuito alla sua depressione è stato il senso di abbandono. Spera di poter fare qualcosa per evitare che Harry si senta in quel modo quando ad Ottobre se ne andrà e spera che il riccio possa perdonarlo.  
∞  
“Non posso passare più di una volta, Louis. Tua madre probabilmente mi odia e Lottie mi spaventa, quindi se mi dovessero vedere...” Harry indossa un beanie verde e un paio di occhiali da sole scuri, con una camicia di flanella. “Andrò piano, ma sarà più facile per te se ti siedi dietro.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e infila il cappuccio. I suoi capelli sono molto più lunghi adesso di quanto non siano mai stati e la barba è abbastanza fitta, quindi è abbastanza sicuro non lo possano riconoscere anche se lo vedessero in faccia, ma fa comunque quello che gli suggerisce Harry. Vuole solo vederli, onestamente. Anche se ha considerato di sgattaiolare dentro casa mentre tutti sono al parco solo per sedersi sul divano e respirare l’odore di casa.  
“Pronto?” chiede Harry mentre apre la porta e controlla all’esterno.  
“Sì,” risponde Louis con uno sbadiglio, coprendosi la bocca. E’ nervoso, perché sa che non dovrebbe tentare di vedere chi sa che lui è in Florida, ma c’è anche uno strato generale di ansia che non lo lascia andare da quando Zayn è partito.  
"Oh, aspetta. I vicini.” Harry chiude la porta di nuovo e si gira, per poi appoggiarcisi contro. “Diamogli un minuto, stanno scendendo dalla macchina.”  
Louis alza le spalle e si fa spazio tra le gambe di Harry, stringe le sue guance con entrambe le mani e lo bacia con così tanta enfasi da fargli sbattere la testa sulla porta. Subito, Harry stringe le natiche del liscio, per poi portare le sue mani a scivolare oltre l’elastico delle mutande, premendo le dita contro la pelle nuda e sollevandolo verso l’alto fino a che Louis non è in punta di piedi e preme i loro fianchi uno contro l’altro.  
Niente lo distrae quanto Harry. Louis allontana leggermente la testa e preme i loro nasi insieme, lo bacia un’altra volta e dice, “Sono andati probabilmente, adesso.”  
Harry lascia cadere all’indietro la testa e allenta la presa sul sedere di Louis, senza lasciarlo completamente andare, ma solo per permettergli di appoggiare i talloni.  
“Abbiamo appena fatto sesso.” ride Harry e bacia la fronte del liscio. “Perché ti strusci su di me?” lo lascia andare e si sistema gli occhiali da sole, mentre Louis guarda fuori dalla finestra.  
Quando Louis gli dà il via libera, Harry apre la porta. Sono in strada, quasi al parco, quando Louis risponde alla domanda che era quasi sicuramente retorica.  
“So che siamo tacitamente d’accordo sul non parlarne, ma mi sei mancato per tanto tempo, quindi... E’ come se stessi cercando di avere il più possibile di te prima che me ne debba andare.”  
“Piccolo...” Harry rallenta quando si avvicinano al parco e Louis si accuccia nei sedili posteriori in modo da riuscire a vedere dal basso del finestrino, ma senza che venga notato da nessuno.  
Sono tutti lì. Il suo patrigno sta spingendo le altalene dei gemelli, facendogli il solletico ogni volta che tornano verso di lui. Le gemelle più grandi sono vicino all’aiuola con dei fiori colorati che si scattano un selfie insieme. E’ così strano vederli tutti così tanto più giovani e gli si stringe il cuore a pensare a tutto quello che ha perso in quegli anni. Camminano giù per il sentiero, quindi Louis lascia vagare il suo sguardo, cercando la sua mamma, Lottie e Fizzy.  
Harry gira l’angolo verso il campo da calcio e loro tre sono lì che camminano di fianco alla rete di delimitazione. Sono così vicine che il cuore di Louis inizia a battere più veloce e le osserva finché sua madre alza lo sguardo nella loro direzione, costringendolo a nascondersi. Si appoggia una mano sul petto e chiude gli occhi. Vederli glieli fa mancare in due modi diversi perché mentre gli manca il non aver trascorso del tempo con loro nel 2018, gli mancano anche per come se li ricorda nel 2023. I bambini non sono più così piccoli – hanno quasi l’età delle gemelle di oggi, Phoebe e Daisy sono all’università, Fizzy non è più nemmeno in Inghilterra e Lottie si sta per sposare con un ragazzo che non ha ancora conosciuto. Gli manca la sua famiglia, ma non questa versione di loro. Lo fa sperare per la prima volta di poter tornare nel futuro il più velocemente possibile.  
“Merda.” Harry lancia un veloce sguardo all’indietro verso Louis. “Mi hanno visto. Non che la mia macchina sia poco appariscente, ma tua madre mi ha guardato dritto in faccia, hai visto?”  
“Sì, ma non penso abbiano visto me.” Louis solleva il viso per controllare di quanto si sono allontanati dal parco, poi scavalca il sedile e torna a sedersi nel posto del passeggero. “Dove andiamo?”  
“Hai detto che hanno iniziato a costruire l’edificio, quindi voglio controllare.” Harry lo guarda di sfuggita e torna a concentrarsi sulla strada, mentre allunga il braccio e afferra la mano di Louis. “Non mi sto lamentando di tutte le tue attenzioni in più, solo sii preparato per lo stesso trattamento quando tornerai nel 2023 perché a quel punto sarò io quello che avrà resistito per 5 anni senza di te.”  
“Non dirlo.”  
Harry scuote la testa e gli stringe la mano di nuovo.  
Non rallenta tanto quanto ha fatto al parco perché non c’è molto da vedere: le fondamenta sono state realizzate e ci sono un sacco di mattoni accatastati in attesa dei muratori. La costruzione procede come da programma e tutto sembra andare davvero nel modo giusto.  
Stando a Zayn, ci sono voluti tre incontri con il Dottor Franklin per convincerlo a dare un’occhiata al loro lavoro, ma una volta fatto e controllata la parte matematica, è stato chiamato a far parte del progetto. E’ come se alla NASA stessero aspettando che qualcosa del genere accadesse perché è il Governo degli Stati Uniti non fa niente in fretta, ma una volta che Franklin ha fatto partire l’ingranaggio, le cose sono iniziate a cambiare velocemente.  
Hanno offerto a Louis il trasferimento dalla divisione di ingegneristica spaziale, assunto Niall e convinto Liam a lasciare New York nel giro di due settimane. Avere le località degli edifici da costruire già scelte ha ridotto il tempo di ricerca, anche se ci sono state delle discussioni da parte di Louis riguardo il costruirne una a Doncaster. Zayn non deve avergli dato molto peso, perché non gli era stato detto niente a riguardo da parte del Louis del futuro, che si ricorda perfettamente si essersi sentito molto arrabbiato all’inizio del Programma perché le sue opinioni non venivano tenute in considerazione. E’ una delle prime cose per cui lui e Zayn hanno litigato.  
Louis lascia andare la mano di Harry e gli accarezza la gamba. “Grazie per avermi aiutato oggi, mi sento un po’ meglio ora che li ho visti.”  
“Di nulla, piccolo. C’è qualcos’altro che vuoi fare?”  
“Puoi solo guidare per un po’? E’ bello essere fuori dall’appartamento.”  
Harry annuisce e continua a guidare. Adesso che non devono più incontrare Zayn in biblioteca, Louis è tornato a passare tutto il giorno da solo in casa. La reclusione forzata non è però poi così male, dato che ha un sacco di lavoro su cui concentrarsi e a volte rimane ancora impressionato per i suoi miglioramenti con la matematica.  
Restano in macchina per ore senza parlare davvero di qualcosa, e Harry svolta ogni volta che ne sente il bisogno, non avendo una vera destinazione. Non è stato per niente quello che si aspettava, vedere la sua famiglia. Ha affievolito il dolore un pochino, ma non abbastanza perché ora la sua mancanza è cambiata, passando dalla tristezza per la loro assenza nella sua vita al quasi lutto per la possibile perdita permanente.  
Non riesce a togliersi dalla testa che c’è una possibilità che non riesca a tornare indietro. Di sicuro la possibilità è minima, ma non sa quale sia di preciso la probabilità che qualcosa vada storto di nuovo, quando un errore è già accaduto. Se considera i due salti come eventi indipendenti, la probabilità di errore è la stessa, ma non c’è modo di sapere se siano davvero indipendenti. Se non fosse stato un errore casuale, ma un problema legato all’edificio o alla macchina o a lui stesso, non avrebbe comunque modo di saperlo. E se fosse lui il dado truccato dell’equazione...  
Rimane lì. Anche dopo molto tempo dal loro ritorno all’appartamento, è ancora lì. L’idea che Sabato 13 Ottobre, si sdraierà dentro un gigante tubo di metallo e scomparirà nel nulla.  
∞  
Mentre l’estate avanza, Louis riesce a mettere da parte i cattivi pensieri e focalizzarsi su Zayn. All’inizio lavorano durante il giorno – mattino per Zayn e pomeriggio per Louis – ma dopo qualche settimana stanno discutendo di una teoria di Zayn riguardo l’espansione della materia esotica quando Louis – il Louis del 2018 – piomba nel suo ufficio senza avvisare, domandandogli se debba andare a Doncaster a controllare la costruzione dell’edificio e Zayn è costretto a chiudere il portatile. Dopo quell'episodio, si limitano a parlano su Skype a mezzanotte per Louis o alle sei del mattino per Zayn. In entrambi i modi uno dei due è stanco e non riesce a concentrarsi del tutto, quindi alternano le settimane e riescono a farlo funzionare.  
“Z, spiegami di Liam.” Louis preme la matita sulla pagina del foglio e si morde il labbro, poi scarabocchia un’altra formula.  
“Perché non usi un tablet e un pennino come tutti gli altri? E’ come stare nel passato, tu e la tua matita, amico.”  
Louis ride e solleva il foglio per farlo vedere a Zayn. “Hai fatto screenshot?”  
“Sì, amico. Cosa vuoi sapere di Liam?”  
“Perché non sapevo che foste amici?”  
“Facile. Gli ho detto che dovevamo sembrare solo colleghi perché avevo paura che tu e Niall pensaste che fosse favorito per essere mio amico. Poi ho detto a Franklin qualcosa di simile, quindi si è tenuto l’informazione per sé, gli piacciono i segreti, non è stato un problema.”  
“Penso lo avrei capito ad un certo punto, se non fosse che odiavo starti intorno.”  
“Forse. Questo Louis è una spina nel fianco comunque. So che sta passando un periodo di merda, ma dannazione, amico.”  
“Ascolta, riguardo questo... Puoi... Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore.”  
E’ una cosa di merda da fare ed una cosa di merda da chiedere a Zayn, quindi non è sorpreso quando gli risponde che ci deve pensare su. Non può lasciare che Harry lo aspetti quando c’è una buona possibilità che lui non sarà lì nel 2023, ma non sa come convincere il riccio ad andare avanti con la sua vita. Ha smesso di parlarne con Harry perché lo fa solo incazzare di più e finiscono sempre con il litigare e con Louis che dorme sul divano, quindi cerca aiuto da parte di Zayn. Forse a lui verrà in mente qualcosa.  
La volta successiva in cui parlano, Zayn gli risponde che non può aiutarlo. Harry è testardo e Zayn è già occupato con il suo lavoro e non ha tempo di convincerlo a desistere nell’aspettare Louis. E non capisce nemmeno perché Louis voglia che lo faccia.  
Non vuole far soffrire Harry, veramente è l’esatto opposto. Immaginare la solitudine che Harry proverà una volta che Louis se ne sarà andato è abbastanza per farlo stare male. Ma l’idea di farlo aspettare tutto quel tempo, mettere la sua vita in attesa, probabilmente fare il conto alla rovescia per poterlo rivedere, solo per starci peggio se Louis non dovesse mai apparire... Anche se fa male pensare ad Harry con qualcun altro, spera che incontri qualcuno di meraviglioso che gli faccia dimenticare di lui e del suo proposito di aspettarlo.  
Dato che non c’è nulla che possa fare al momento per dissuadere Harry dall’aspettarlo, si cimenta nel fare tutto quel che può per essere sicuro che il Programma di Esplorazione Temporale funzioni con successo. Se ha già fatto tutto questo, capisce che non può far male dare a Zayn tutti i dettagli dei prossimi cinque anni.  
Inizia facendo uno schema per ogni anno, mettendo in una lista tutto quello che occorre per il programma. Poi torna indietro e completa con tutto quello che ricorda possa essere importante per causare certi eventi. La parte più difficile finisce per essere quella riguardante i suoi casini personali, ma include anche quella perché è necessario. Se qualcuno deve essere responsabile per aver mandato a monte il suo salto nel futuro, quello deve essere lui stesso.  
Verso la fine di Agosto, Zayn chiama mentre Louis e Harry sono nel bel mezzo della cena, il che significa che è solo pomeriggio in Florida. Sono lì seduti in mutande da quando Harry è tornato a casa dal lavoro quel pomeriggio e ha trascinato Louis nella doccia con lui.  
Harry risponde e all’inizio Louis sente solo metà conversazione, ma pochi secondi dopo, Harry appoggia il telefono sul tavolo e preme un’icona.  
"Ok, Z, sei in vivavoce adesso.”  
“Bene, grazie Harry. Louis?”  
“Sì, amico.” Louis si piega verso il telefono e appoggia il braccio sul tavolo. “Cosa c’è di urgente?”  
“Chi scopre la cosa della gravità? Ricordi l’estrazione dall’equazione? Sto cercando di non interferire molto, come avevamo concordato, ma state davvero facendo fatica con questo teorema e mi viene voglia di urlare dalla frustrazione.”  
“Oh, è, um... Sono io. Io... E’ davvero stupido.”  
Harry gli carezza la spalla e dice, “Dillo e basta, Lou.”  
“Bene. Ero nella stanza pausa e stavo facendo il the. Oggi è Giovedì 16? Oh, merda, è oggi. Vado a fare il the ogni giorno intorno alle tre. Comunque, la televisione di merda che c’è in quella stanza sempre accesa, è sul muto?”  
“Sì, c’è stata una maratona di Friends per tutta la settimana, sono appena stato lì.”  
“Sì, esattamente! C’era quell'episodio in cui l’ex fidanzato di Rachel dice di essere ancora innamorato di lei -”  
“Quello con il diavolo ortodontista.”  
“Grazie, Harry. Te li ricordi tutti?” Chiede Louis, ma scuote la testa.  
Zayn si schiarisce la voce e dice, “Vai al punto, per favore.”  
“Scusa, scusa.” Louis increspa le labbra e le picchietta con le dita. “Oh, giusto, stavo facendo il the e qualcuno ha alzato il volume. All’inizio dell’episodio, Phoebe grida qualcosa riguardo al vicino nudo che ha degli stivali gravitazionali. E non so, ha fatto scattare qualcosa nella mia mente.”  
Louis e Harry fissano il telefono per un secondo, poi lo schermo dice “Chiamata terminata” e Harry lo riprende.  
“Ha attaccato.” dice Harry con un cipiglio e controlla ancora.  
Sta ancora guardando lo schermo quando compare un messaggio di Zayn.  
Sono dovuto correre nella stanza della pausa ad alzare il volume, era ancora in muto! Skype stasera?  
Harry passa il telefono a Louis che legge il messaggio prima di rispondere.  
Domani sera. Hai dei tatuaggi da disegnare.  
“E’ così strano. So di aver detto che hai già fatto tutto questo prima, ma... Immagina se una piccola cosa non fosse successa. Se Zayn non si fosse accorto che la televisione era in muto o se fosse stato un altro episodio...” Harry si alza dal tavolo e porta i piatti nel lavandino. “Cosa succederà ora?”  
“Farò il mio tatuaggio.” Louis si passa la mano sul petto e guarda Harry. “Inizieremo a mandare degli elementi solidi indietro nel tempo, poi composti e alla fine materia organica entro un paio d’anni.”  
Si alza e aiuta il minore a ripulire aspettando un’altra domanda, che però non arriva. Harry lava le stoviglie, Louis le asciuga e mentre mette a posto i piatti, mentre l'altro lo osserva in silenzio dalla postazione davanti al lavandino.  
“Lou, come ti rimanderanno nel 2023 tra due mesi se non hanno ancora mandato niente da nessuna parte?” chiede Harry dubbioso e si gira per appoggiare i fianchi al bancone, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
Vorrebbe sapere anche lui esattamente come funziona, ma è una delle cose su cui lui e Malik non erano d’accordo. Louis ha ancora qualche problema nel pensare che i due Malik che ha conosciuto siano effettivamente la stessa persona quando ripensa a tutte le volte in cui non sono stati d’accordo o hanno litigato per qualcosa di stupido.  
“Non so precisamente come lo faranno. Ci sono due stanze, una di fianco all’altra, arrivo e partenza. Nessuno del team è autorizzato ad entrare nella camera di arrivo oltre a Zayn. Ci sono delle persone che lavorano lì, ma non siamo stati mai autorizzati a parlarci. Tutto quello che so è che apriranno un portale direttamente dal 2023 e mi teletrasporteranno direttamente da lì.”  
Harry è pensieroso e porta la sua mano a pizzicarsi il labbro inferiore. “L’hai detto a Zayn questo?”  
“No.” dice Louis con un sospiro, sbuffando. “Gli devo dire ancora molte cose sulle camere, in effetti. E anche riguardo ai tenenti che erano lì al momento del mio salto: devo fargli uno schema dettagliato.”  
Harry allunga una mano verso Louis muovendo le dita per massaggiargli la cute, fino a che il maggiore non la afferra e non si avvicina a lui. Fa un passo tra le sue gambe e si spalma sul suo petto, appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla nuda di Harry.  
Il calore e il peso della sua mano che scorre su e giù per la sua schiena sono quasi ipnotizzanti e perde la cognizione di quanto tempo abbiano effettivamente passato così, finché Harry non mormora, “Smettila di respingermi.”  
Louis trattiene il respiro e apre gli occhi, ma non riesce a vedere molto altro se non delle ombre e la pelle nivea di Harry. Le mani del riccio non si fermano nell’accarezzargli la schiena e dopo un attimo Louis ritorna a respirare. “Non lo sto facendo, davvero.”  
“Sì, invece.” Harry appoggia una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena del liscio e porta l’altra a giocare con una sua ciocca di capelli che gli ricade sul collo. Ad Harry sembra piacere toccarli, anche se non sono mai stati così lunghi prima: a volte si addormenta con la testa sul petto di Louis e le dita intrecciate ai suoi capelli.  
Louis scuote la testa, ma non la solleva dalla spalla del riccio.  
“Ogni volta che chiamiamo Zayn su Skype e lui ti menziona – il Louis della Florida, intendo – tu ti allontani e ti chiudi in te stesso. Tu non... Gli ho chiesto di non parlarne più, se non è davvero necessario.”  
Questo cattura l’attenzione di Louis. Solleva la testa e si allontana un po’, in modo da poter guardare Harry negli occhi. “Quando l’hai fatto?”  
“Qualche giorno fa, mentre andavo al lavoro.” Harry allontana le mani dalla schiena di Louis e le appoggia al bancone della cucina, solleva il mento e Louis fa un passo indietro. “L’ho chiamato e gli ho detto che pensavo qualcosa ti stesse turbando, ma che non me ne stavi parlando. Gli ho chiesto di dirmi se pensa che qualcosa non vada per il verso giusto.”  
Louis fa un ulteriore passo indietro e si stringe le braccia al petto. “E?”  
“Beh, gli ho detto di non menzionare il Louis della Florida. E ho detto che qualunque cosa ti stesse infastidendo non sembrava legata alla fisica o alla matematica. Quindi cosa succede, Lou? La tua famiglia? Me?”  
Lentamente, Louis chiude gli occhi e fa un respiro, poi sbatte le palpebre e fissa lo sguardo su Harry. “Cosa ti ha detto?”  
“Non ti libererai di me, piccolo. Non mi interessa nemmeno più provarti questo punto, ormai. Tra due mesi lo scoprirai da solo, ma...” Harry abbassa lo sguardo e continua, “Vorrei mi avessi raccontato di quanto male sono andate le cose. Zayn ha detto che un paio di settimane dopo il suo arrivo, hai preso dei permessi per malattia. Ti aveva appena incontrato, ma già sapeva che qualcosa non andava bene, per niente bene. Ha detto che stai meglio ora, ma sei ancora una testa di cazzo.”  
Louis è diviso tra il voler confortare Harry, perché è chiaro che si sta dando la colpa per quanto successo al suo Louis, e volergli urlare addosso. Forse si è solo abituato al restare solo da quando si è trasferito in Florida. Sua madre è l’unica a sapere davvero come stava in quel periodo e non ne parlano mai. Al massimo lei gli chiede come va con un tono preciso e uno sguardo più eloquente, e lui gli risponde che va tutto bene, che potrebbe andare meglio o che sta avendo delle settimane davvero buone.  
"Tu hai detto di non volerlo sapere e io non voglio davvero dirtelo, quindi...” Louis alza le spalle e si tocca la barba. “Non riguardava solo te, era dovuto a tutta la... Situazione in generale. Le cose vanno meglio adesso, per la maggior parte.”  
“Per la maggior parte.”  
“Sì, intendo...” Louis si volta ed esce dalla stanza. Non può rimanere lì in cucina a guardare Harry rifiutare di osservarlo, quindi gattona sul letto e si stende sullo stomaco con il piumone tirato fino a sopra la testa.  
Lo stupisce quando Harry si stende sul materasso di fianco a lui, sotto il piumone e sul lato del letto di Louis, praticamente sdraiato su di lui.  
“Dovresti smetterla di punirti.” Il respiro di Harry è caldo contro il suo orecchio, il suo corpo è piacevolmente pesante e lo tiene ancorato a sé. “Questa situazione è di base un loop inevitabile. Non c’è niente che tu potessi fare prima e non c’è niente che tu possa fare adesso per cambiarla.”  
Louis gira il viso e Harry si sposta, in modo da rimanere solo per metà appoggiato a Louis e poterlo guardare. “Ho capito di aver già fatto tutto questo prima, ma lo odio, piccolo. Guarda cosa ho fatto a noi due. A me. Mi sento... Come se fossi rotto. E sono così per colpa mia.”  
“Non dire così...” Harry lo zittisce dolcemente e gli sposta i capelli dalla fronte. “Sei meraviglioso. Sei diverso, non rotto. E tu... Hai fatto così tanto che non te ne rendi nemmeno conto.”  
“Giusto. Ho mandato all’aria i viaggi nel tempo.” ride nervosamente Louis e seppellisce di nuovo il viso nel cuscino.  
Harry gli morde l’orecchio fino a che Louis non si volta di nuovo a guardarlo. “Per essere un uomo così intelligente, sei molto stupido. L’unica ragione per cui esistono i viaggi nel tempo, sei tu.”  
Louis ride e rotola sulla schiena, arrivando ad essere faccia a faccia con Harry, ormai sceso dalla sua schiena.  
Il riccio lo guarda torvo. “Sono serio: se non fossi atterrato troppo indietro nel tempo, come avrebbe fatto Zayn a finire in Florida?”  
“Io...”  
“Come avrebbero scoperto che la gravità non deve essere considerata nell’equazione?”  
Louis lo guarda con la bocca aperta, incapace di parlare.  
“Liam si sarebbe deciso a concentrarsi sulle particelle subatomiche e gli elementi superpesanti se Zayn non lo avesse spinto in quella direzione? E Zayn non avrebbe fatto tutto questo senza di te.”  
“Ma...”  
“Sei stato così concentrato sull’accusare te stesso di aver mandato qualcosa all’aria che non ti sei nemmeno accorto di non aver mandato all’aria niente. Piccolo...” Harry spinge Louis sulla schiena e gli si arrampica addosso, appoggiando la fronte su quella del liscio, che lo guarda e basta. “Pensavo lo sapessi e fossi solamente testardo.”  
Louis scuote la testa, solleva lentamente un braccio e appoggia l’indice sulla tempia di Harry. “La mente dell’operazione.”  
∞  
Negli ultimi due mesi prima della sua partenza, Louis passa ogni momento libero a compilare liste su liste e aggiornare Zayn su ogni piccolo dettaglio che gli viene in mente per il futuro.  
Harry gli ha aperto gli occhi sulla situazione e l’ha aiutato a lasciare andare tutte le cose negative che lo stavano consumando, ma ha ancora dei momenti in cui il senso di colpa prende il sopravvento. Non c’è niente che possa fare per evitare questo sentimento, come non c’è niente che possa fare per arginare le sue cause. Più prova a convincere Harry a non aspettarlo, più lui sembra convinto e determinato nel volerlo fare, quindi giungono al compromesso di non parlarne più, ma Harry promette di non scartare a priori ogni possibilità di incontrare qualcuno di nuovo. E Louis ancora trema all’idea che possa non sopravvivere al salto. Questa è l’unica cosa che non ha mai affrontato prima.  
Ormai, ogni più piccola ed insignificante informazione viene scritta in un quadernetto e poi inviata tramite email a Zayn o discussa via Skype. Dal suo autista che dovrà passare di fianco a casa di Harry, ai nomi dei tenenti che lavoreranno all’edificio di Doncaster, in modo che sia sicuro di pensare ad Harry durante il salto, al programmare gli esercizi fisici e la meditazione.  
E’ difficile per Louis accettare l'idea di aver praticamente guidato il Programma di Esplorazione Temporale dall’inizio. Tutte le cose che lo hanno infastidito, tutte le procedure che pensava fossero noiose e sciocche, la sua rabbia nell’essere tenuto all’oscuro riguardo tutto quello che succedeva nella camera di arrivo, ogni singolo aspetto del programma che ha odiato, è stato qualcosa su cui ha insistito con Zayn perché venisse rispettato. E’ letteralmente colpa sua se deve dire crono al posto di tempo e camera invece che stanza. Zayn ride così tanto per la faccia sbalordita di Louis quando realizza tutto questo, che il liscio è costretto a chiudere il portatile e a non rispondere alle sue successive chiamate.  
Sin da quando gli hanno offerto il lavoro al Programma, Louis si è chiesto perché avessero scelto lui, e anche dopo che Liam e Niall gli hanno fornito i loro pareri, c’è sempre stata nel retro della mente di Louis l’idea che fosse un errore e che ad un certo punto qualcuno di più qualificato potesse apparire per dirgli che il suo lavoro non era più necessario. Ogni tanto si chiedeva se per caso a sua insaputa fosse stato inserito in un qualche tipo di esperimento. Non si è mai sentito completamente al posto giusto ed è curioso di sapere come saranno le cose una volta che sarà tornato. Se riuscirà a tornare vivo.  
Louis è seduto per terra dietro il divano, cerca di meditare e non pensare alla sua morte, quando sente Harry far fatica ad aprire la porta. Si alza ad aprirla prima che Harry si innervosisca con la serratura e quando lo fa, Harry è al telefono con il dito premuto davanti alla bocca, che gli fa segno di stare zitto. “Gemma” sussurra, mentre sfila la chiave dalla serratura e chiude la porta, lasciando parlare in pace Harry con la sorella.  
E’ sdraiato sul letto di schiena, con gli occhi chiusi e sta cercando di addormentarsi solo per vedere se ci riesce, quando sente Harry salutare Gemma.  
“Lou?”  
“Sì?” Louis sbatte le palpebre e ruota il viso di lato. “Che succede?”  
“Pensavo stessi dormendo.” Harry gattona sul letto, ancora con la giacca e gli stivali, con la farina nei capelli ed una macchia di glassa rosa sulla guancia, e si sistema in ginocchio tra le gambe di Louis. “Gemma vuole che mi trasferisca da lei.”  
“A Londra?” Louis si appoggia sui gomiti e guarda Harry mordersi una guancia e pizzicarsi un labbro. “E’ quello che vuoi?”  
Il riccio alza le spalle e Louis si tira su, sedendosi sul letto. Afferra le gambe piegate di Harry e le fa distendere sopra le proprie. Mentre aspetta una risposta, gli slaccia gli stivali e gli sfila i calzini, tirandoli sul pavimento, poi si porta uno dei suoi piedi in grembo ed inizia a massaggiargli il tallone.  
“Non lo so.” Harry sfila la giacca e la lascia cadere dalle spalle, finché non tocca il pavimento. “Non posso crederci che stai davvero toccando i miei piedi puzzolenti.”  
“Hai della glassa sul viso,” dice Louis e fa sporgere la lingua facendo finta di leccarla. “Londra è di certo una città. Gemma si trasferisce?”  
"Il suo coinquilino se ne andrà tra poco, un paio di settimane. Oh... Cosa farò senza di te che mi massaggi i piedi?” Harry li stende completamente, colpendo la coscia di Louis con la punta del piede destro, poi si sfrega la guancia con il dorso della mano, ma manca completamente la glassa.  
Louis mormora qualcosa e dice, “Dovrai imparare a farlo da solo. Forse puoi pagare Gemma.”  
“Forse.” Harry si appoggia sulla schiena con le mani dietro la testa e guarda il soffitto. “Dice che c’è un bar in cui va ogni mattina che cerca sempre personale. Non sono certo sia un buon indicatore per quanto riguarda il proprietario, ma...”  
“L’università?”  
“Non so. Voglio andarci, ma non so cosa scegliere. Mi piace aiutare te e Zayn con la matematica e la fisica, ma non voglio fare quello. Penserò a qualcosa.”  
Harry decide di andare a trovare Gemma una volta che Louis se ne sarà andato, ma resterà comunque a vivere a Doncaster fino a Dicembre, avendo già pagato l’affitto, poi tornerà dalla sua famiglia per Natale e poi di nuovo a Londra con Gemma. In questo modo potrà continuare a dare una mano alla panetteria finché non troveranno qualcuno che lo sostituisca e non dovrà trasferirsi in fretta e furia.  
∞  
L’ultima settimana prima della partenza di Louis è agrodolce. Harry si prende quanto più tempo libero possibile dal lavoro, riempiendo preventivamente il frigo in modo che non debba nemmeno uscire a fare la spesa, e si alzano dal letto solo quando devono farlo per forza. Tiene Louis occupato in modo che non abbia tempo ed energia per preoccuparsi di lui e lo fa concentrare sul prepararsi al salto al meglio delle sue possibilità.  
E’ ingiusto, e Louis lo sa, sentirsi triste perché sta per lasciare Harry, quindi cerca di nasconderlo meglio che può. Alla fine, è Harry quello che vuole a tutti i costi aspettarlo. Harry è quello che rimarrà solo. Harry è quello che vivrà i prossimi cinque anni della sua vita non sapendo se Louis sopravviverà o meno. Per Louis, questi cinque anni passeranno in pochi secondi. Non ci sono ragioni logiche per lui di sentirsi dispiaciuto per sé stesso, quindi la sua tristezza si trasforma in frustrazione e rabbia, cosa che è ancora più difficile da nascondere.  
“Non riesco a credere che stasera te ne andrai,” sussurra Harry, mentre le sue labbra sfiorano dolcemente la pelle del petto del liscio. E’ sdraiato quasi completamente su Louis, e sono in quella posizione da quasi un’ora, per trascorrere il tempo il più vicino possibile.  
Louis sospira e, anche alle sue stesse orecchie, suona triste.  
Harry incrocia le braccia sul petto di Louis e solleva il mento per poterlo guardare. “Perché sei così giù? So che sei preoccupato per me, ma mi vedrai tipo, domani o nei prossimi -”  
"Forse.” Louis alza le spalle come riesce, sotto il peso di Harry. Quando nota l’espressione confusa sul viso del riccio, si morde la lingua. Era stato così bravo a nascondergli la sua paura.  
Harry boccheggia e scende velocemente dal letto, afferrando i vestiti dal pavimento e correndo fuori dalla stanza prima che Louis possa anche solo liberare le gambe dalle lenzuola.  
Ancora in mutande, Louis segue Harry fuori dalla camera e lo trova già vestito con i pantaloni grigi e la maglietta bianca strappata che indossa per fare le pulizie. Mentre Louis lo guarda, indossa le scarpe senza nemmeno le calze, lasciandole slacciate, acchiappa la felpa dal divano, le chiavi ed è già metà fuori casa quando il liscio realizza che se ne sta andando.  
"Dove vai?” riesce a chiedere, confuso.  
Lentamente si volta e a Louis si blocca il respiro quando vede una lacrima scivolare dal suo occhio. Abbassa velocemente lo sguardo, ma capisce comunque che sta sbattendo velocemente le palpebre per evitare di piangere e gli spezza il cuore.  
“Ancora non ti fidi di me,” dice Harry e cammina sul vialetto, lasciando la porta aperta con Louis fermo lì impalato, ancora in mutande.  
“Cazzo.” Louis corre in camera, prende i primi vestiti che trova – i jeans di Harry – li indossa e corre fuori, aprendo la portiera della macchina mentre Harry fa retromarcia.  
“Scendi.” Le mani di Harry si serrano sul volante e fissa un punto davanti a sé con il piede sul freno, ma la marcia ancora inserita.  
Invece, Louis chiude la portiera e si siede sul sedile del passeggero, girandosi per avere il riccio di fronte. “Piccolo, io...”  
“Cristo, va bene.” Harry parcheggia nuovamente la macchina, lasciandola accesa e scende, sbattendo la portiera.  
Prima di seguirlo, Louis spegne il motore e prende le chiavi, per poi rincorrerlo per la strada urlando, “Aspetta, Harry! Mi dispiace! Io...”  
Harry si gira, inciampando sui lacci non allacciati delle scarpe, per poi rimettersi in equilibrio con le braccia incrociate e le mani appoggiate sui bicipiti, facendo un respiro. “Non hai nessuna ragione... Nessun diritto... Non posso crederci che non ti fidi del fatto che sarò lì ad aspettarti.”  
"Non è quello.” Louis rallenta fino a fermarsi di fronte a lui. “Non è... Io mi fido di te. Mi fido davvero. Ma non voglio che tu sia infelice aspettandomi, però. Non voglio che tu... Che tu ce l’abbia con me.”  
“Come fai...” Harry scuote la testa e stringe i denti, guardando altrove mentre chiede, “Tu ce l’hai con me?”  
“Cosa? Perché dovrei?” risponde Louis confuso.  
“Per non aver risposto alle tue chiamate? Per averti rispedito il regalo di Natale? Per averti tagliato fuori dalla mia vita?” Torna a guardare Louis, gesticolando e urlando, “Per tutto questo!”  
"Non potrei mai usare nessuna di queste cose contro di te, Harry. Nessuna di queste cose è colpa tua.” Louis abbassa lo sguardo, sorpreso di notare che è a piedi scalzi e tutto quello che ha addosso sono i jeans di Harry, nemmeno abbottonati, che gli stanno scivolando lungo i fianchi. Li tira più su, li abbottona e si abbraccia, notando che sta tremando. “E’ mia la -”  
“Sono così stanco di tutto questo. Almeno, quando te ne sarai andato, non dovrò sentirti provare ad incolparti di qualcosa che non è davvero colpa di nessuno.” Harry sospira e si toglie la felpa, porgendola a Louis. “Mettila. Stai gelando.”  
Malvolentieri, Louis la indossa. “Grazie.”  
“Lou, vorrei... Vorrei che mi credessi. Cinque anni? Sarà una merda, sì, ma sopravviverò. Starò bene. Ho Gemma, Londra, un nuovo lavoro, eventualmente l’università. Se sarà necessario, farò due lavori mentre andrò all’università per tenermi occupato e non pensarci.” Harry fa un passo verso Louis, la linea tra le sue sopracciglia si acuisce, come sempre, e il liscio vuole appianarla, quindi si allunga e lo fa, chiedendosi per un attimo quanto profonda sarà tra cinque anni e spera davvero di poterla vedere. “Ti amo, Lou, e non smetterò di farlo. Specialmente sapendo che tu praticamente ti sveglierai domani, cinque anni nel futuro, esattamente come sei oggi, amandomi allo stesso modo... Non rinuncio a questo.”  
Louis chiude gli occhi e sussurra, “Io non... Davvero non ti merito.”  
Le mani di Harry gli stringono le spalle e Louis lo guarda. “Mi meriti.”  
“Io...”  
“Mi meriti.” Harry usa la presa sulle sue spalle per farlo voltare, gli si avvicina e comincia a camminare, costringendolo a seguirlo. Devono sembrare ridicoli e Louis solo in quel momento pensa ai vicini e spera che nessuno abbia guardato fuori per capire da dove provenisse quel baccano. Lascia che Harry lo guidi fino all’appartamento, sulle scale e fino dietro la porta, prima di dire qualsiasi cosa.  
Una volta dentro, mentre Harry si toglie le scarpe, Louis dice, “Mi dispiace che tu abbia pensato che non -”  
“Davvero pensi di non meritare di essere felice, Lou?” Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia quando Louis non risponde subito e gli dà una gomitata per farlo dirigere in camera. “Spogliati e mettiti a letto. Prendo un’altra coperta.”  
Non c’è motivo di litigare e se c’è una possibilità che possa morire stanotte, Louis vuole stare vicino ad Harry finché può, quindi si spoglia in fretta restando in mutande e si mette sotto il piumone. Harry apre un sacco a pelo e lo stende sul letto, si toglie i pantaloni, la maglietta e raggiunge Louis sotto le coperte.  
“Tu meriti tutto, Lou. Tutta la felicità del mondo.” Harry gli si accoccola vicino, finché arrivano a respirare la stessa aria, spalmandosi su di lui, in qualche modo ancora caldo, nonostante il freddo che c’era fuori. “So che non ne abbiamo parlato. Intendo, non da quando... Lo sai. Ma sto praticamente pianificando di sposarti, avere dei bambini con te e renderti felice per il resto della tua vita, quindi... Regolati. Abituati all’idea.”  
Avere tutto quello che ha sempre desiderato sembra così impossibile, ma sta già vivendo l’impossibile, quindi forse la felicità non è davvero così fuori dalla sua portata.  
Sta ancora tremando quando Harry lo bacia, ma non appena sono entrambi abbastanza caldi, spingono il sacco a pelo sul pavimento. Louis rotola su di lui, in modo da trovarsi disteso sul riccio, adagiato tra le sue gambe e gli bacia il pomo d’Adamo.  
“Cosa vuoi, piccolo?” chiede, e gli succhia la pelle morbida alla base del collo, fino a che è sicuro di lasciare un marchio, un ricordo di lui per quando se ne sarà andato.  
Harry fa scorrere le sue mani su e giù per la schiena di Louis, trascinando le sue dita lungo la sua spina dorsale. Incrocia le gambe intorno al bacino del liscio e dice, “Voglio che mi scopi. Proprio così.”  
Louis annuisce e si allunga verso il comodino, gattonando per afferrare il lubrificante e un preservativo dal cassetto.  
“Possiamo, um... Possiamo non usare...” Harry si morde il labbro e guarda altrove, impaurito di terminare la frase. O spaventato dal fatto che Louis non voglia.  
“Io, um... Possiamo farlo.” Louis abbandona il preservativo nel cassetto e torna a sedersi tra le gambe di Harry, accarezzandogli la coscia finché il riccio non torna a guardarlo. “Non ti piace senza, di solito.”  
“Normalmente, no. Ma solo...” Scuote la testa. “Non mi interessa adesso.”  
Louis sorride e gli sposta i capelli all’indietro, portandoglieli dietro l’orecchio. Poi si allunga e lascia un bacio lento e delicato sulle labbra di Harry.  
Si prende sempre il suo tempo con lui, adora sentire quanto è stretto all’inizio e ama sentire il suo corpo rilassarsi attorno alle sue dita. E se si impegna, riesce a farlo venire anche soltanto usando quelle, ed è fottutamente eccitante quando accade. Harry che si contorce sul letto, con una mano chiusa a pugno intorno al lenzuolo e l’altra incastrata tra i capelli del maggiore, a tirarli ogni volta che Louis gli colpisce la prostata. Louis considera quell’opzione solo per qualche secondo, perché non è quello che Harry vuole per questa sera.  
Il riccio sta cavalcando ormai quattro delle sue dita, con le mani pressate sulla testata del letto, la testa all’indietro mentre geme e prega Louis di scoparlo, Louis che è già sudato e sfinito sul materasso.  
Libera con attenzione le dita e il corpo di Harry sembra sciogliersi sotto di lui, le sue gambe si aprono completamente e sospira. Si allunga a leccare l’apertura di Harry, inserisce per un paio di volte la lingua e lo fa sobbalzare per le sensazioni inaspettate, poi torna a sedersi tra le sue cosce.  
"Questo non era il tuo cazzo,” mormora Harry e Louis ridacchia, pizzicandogli il sedere, poi gli fa segno di alzarsi, in modo che possa sistemare un cuscino sotto i suoi fianchi.  
Quando si allinea, ha dei problemi nel non perdersi a fissare il viso di Harry mentre spinge contro la sua entrata. E' caldo e stretto come sempre, ma la sensazione di essere senza preservativo è abbastanza per farlo rallentare, preoccupato di poter venire troppo presto.  
Harry fa presa di nuovo sulla testata del letto e si spinge sul bacino di Louis. Con le mani ai lati del petto di Harry, Louis si abbassa e lo bacia gentilmente, tenendo il contatto visivo mentre esce da lui e lentamente rientra. Mantiene le spinte lente e profonde, affogando nello sguardo di Harry e cercando di far confluire attraverso di esso tutto quello che prova, ma che non riesce a dire.  
Quanto lo ama, quanto è bello, quanto gli mancherà anche se non lo vedrà per qualche giorno soltanto nella sua linea del tempo. Quanto spera che Harry lo aspetti davvero, mentre contemporaneamente vuole che Harry sia felice, in qualunque modo. Quanto odia il doversi perdere cinque anni della sua vita, quanto è spaventato dal fatto che Harry possa crescere e diventare un uomo diverso in cinque anni, come non vede l’ora di vedere come sarà cambiato e allo stesso tempo non vuole che cambi.  
Fa scivolare il braccio sotto la gamba di Harry alzandola un poco e preme la mano sul materasso, in modo che il ginocchio del riccio sia piegato sul suo petto e inizia a spingere coi fianchi, entrando in lui più velocemente, colpendo la sua prostata e ripetendo a sé stesso che le lacrime che si stanno accumulando negli occhi di Harry sono solo una reazione fisica al sesso e non tristezza per la sua partenza.  
Appoggiando tutto il suo peso su una mano, masturba velocemente Harry con l’altra, ma lo lascia andare e torna a reggersi su due mani quando l’orgasmo lo colpisce. Harry prende quindi il comando, continuando a masturbarsi mentre Louis entra irregolarmente in lui, venendogli dentro e rendendolo ancora più bagnato. Louis ruota i fianchi, si preme contro il suo sedere e quando il suo cazzo sfiora di nuovo la prostata del minore, Harry viene, stringendosi a Louis e abbassando le braccia per tirarselo ancora più vicino.  
Con il viso contro il suo collo, Louis riesce a sentire le sue lacrime scendere e scivolare sulla sua pelle, fino ai capelli. Lo bacia, sentendo il sapore salato, lo bacia ancora e ancora fino a che le lacrime smettono di scendere. Con cautela, si tira su ed esce dal corpo del minore, sedendosi per controllare il casino che hanno combinato.  
"Doccia, piccolo?” chiede sommessamente Louis ed accarezza la mano di Harry fino a che lui annuisce e si lascia guidare fuori dal letto.  
In doccia, stanno abbracciati sotto il getto d’acqua e Louis lava Harry dalla testa ai piedi, fermandosi solo per leccarlo fino a che le gambe del riccio tremano così tanto che Louis si preoccupa possa cadere. Dopo quella piccola interruzione, si rialza fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con Harry, che con una mano afferra entrambe le loro erezioni, pompandole insieme, mentre Louis allunga il braccio fino a trovare l’entrata del compagno, penetrandola di nuovo con le dita in modo delicato, e assicurandosi che sia davvero tutto pulito.  
Dopo essersi lavati, rimangono lì a stringersi e l’acqua della doccia porta via le loro lacrime.  
∞  
La sua uniforme è rimasta appesa nell’armadio per un anno ed è strano guardarla di nuovo. La piega e la ripone in un sacchetto, infilando le scarpe di Harry per l’ultima volta. Le lascerà, come tutti i vestiti che sta indossando, in uno degli armadietti della struttura. Almeno non dovrà camminare fino a laggiù, ma verrà accompagnato da Harry, in macchina. Questo è il miglior pensiero positivo che riesce a trovare.  
Louis sospira e batte le nocche sul finestrino a tempo con il basso ronzio della musica, cercando di ignorare il brontolio allo stomaco. Non funziona. Lascia cadere la testa contro il poggiatesta e chiude gli occhi, respirando lentamente e cercando di calmarsi. Il peso della mano di Harry appoggiata sulla sua coscia gli fa riaprire gli occhi e appoggia la sua mano su quella del riccio, intrecciando le dita, ma non stringendola. Solo il sapere che è lì con lui, è abbastanza.  
Non è un viaggio lungo, solo qualche miglio, e Harry guida il più lentamente possibile, assicurandosi comunque di non essere in ritardo. Louis e Zayn ne hanno parlato e hanno deciso che tre ore sono più che sufficienti per prepararsi al salto nel 2023.  
“Guido fino al garage?” chiede Harry, dopo aver imboccato la strada per l’edificio.  
Louis annuisce. “Sì. Zayn dice che controllerà tutto dalle telecamere di sicurezza, dovrebbero aprirti il cancello, entriamo e poi dovremmo dividerci per la riunione...”  
Harry mormora e si morde il labbro, battendo leggermente le dita sul volante.  
“Mi dispiace. E’ solo un colloquio normalissimo. E hai sentito Zayn, ti ha promesso non durerà più di un’ora. Solo, um... Sii onesto, rispondi alle loro domande, e...” La voce di Louis si affievolisce quando alza lo sguardo e vede altre lacrime scorrere sulle guance di Harry. “Piccolo...”  
“Shhh... Sto bene. Va tutto bene. Mi mancherai tanto. E non mi piace l’idea di dover rispondere a domande personali su di noi. Mi dispiace, sono un casino.” Harry arriva fino alla porta del garage, che si apre da sola, e guida fino all’interno.  
“Non... Se ti chiedono cose troppo personali, digli di andare a fanculo.” alza le spalle Louis. “Penso... Dovremmo uscire dall’auto.”  
La portiera viene aperta e il Tenente Edwards domanda, “Tomlinson? Styles?” e quando entrambi rispondono, aggiunge, “Seguitemi.”  
Louis stringe la mano di Harry e lo guida all’interno dell’edificio, consegnando la borsa con l’uniforme. Seguono a qualche passo di distanza il Tenente Edwards nel corridoio, su dalle scale e poi lungo un altro corridoio, passando di fianco alla stanza da cui è partito, che sembra un ufficio che dà direttamente su un altro ufficio dall’altra parte del corridoio.  
“Potete salutarvi qui fuori. Tomlinson, tu proseguirai poi lungo il corridoio. Styles, entrerai qui con me.” spiega, per poi scomparire dietro la porta.  
“Stai bene?” chiede Louis sottovoce, voltandosi verso il minore, afferrandogli anche l’altra mano. Ovviamente non sta bene, con le lacrime che gli corrono lungo le guance, ma annuisce e cerca di sorridere.  
“Non voglio farti preoccupare...” dice con voce spezzata e dopo il primo singhiozzo, allaccia le braccia intorno alle spalle di Louis, seppellendo il viso nel suo collo. “Starò bene, te lo prometto.”  
Louis lo stringe forte a sé, con le braccia intorno alla sua vita e la fronte appoggiata alla sua spalla. Rimangono lì così, perdendo la cognizione del tempo, solo restando lì il più vicino possibile l'uno all'altro, toccandosi con tutto il corpo dalla testa ai piedi e respirando all’unisono.  
“Ti amo,” sussurra Harry.  
“Ti amo così tanto, piccolo.” Louis solleva la testa dal petto dell’altro e si allontanano un po’. “Quindi, um... Ci vediamo presto?”  
Harry porta le mani sulle guance di Louis, inclinandogli delicatamente la testa verso l’altro e lasciandogli un ultimo bacio lento e dolce, poi annuisce e fa un passo indietro, aspettando di trovare il coraggio di bussare alla porta, già con il braccio alzato. Louis si allontana, raggiungendo l’altra porta ed abbassando la maniglia. Quando Harry solleva una mano per salutarlo, si decide ad entrare.  
La riunione dura almeno due ore. Louis è infastidito e stanco quando finisce, ma almeno sa che hanno fatto domande a Harry solo per circa 45 minuti, perché poi il Tenente Edwards si è unito alla loro riunione. Lo annoia un sacco perché passa tutto il tempo a ripetere cose di cui ha già parlato con Zayn un sacco di volte. Sa che vogliono solo che vada tutto per il meglio, ma è frustrante. Tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è che al posto di fare la riunione, sarebbe potuto rimanere altre due ore con Harry.  
Quando hanno finalmente finito di fargli domande, lo portano in un’altra stanza per i test fisici. Sono gli stessi dell’anno precedente: una breve corsa sul tapis roulant, misurazione della pressione a riposo e sotto sforzo, prelievi del sangue, temperatura, altezza e peso. Quando ha finito, i tenenti lo portano al piano inferiore nello spogliatoio, dove trova la sua uniforme appena lavata e sterilizzata nella lavanderia dell’edificio. C’è una grande borsa di plastica con la cerniera in cui dovrà mettere i vestiti di Harry e le scarpe che sta indossando e un lucchetto che gli sembra vagamente familiare.  
Dopo essersi spogliato ed aver piegato i vestiti che ripone con cura nella borsa, raggiunge l’armadietto più vicino, bloccandosi con la mano a mezz’aria, confuso. Fa quindi scorrere la mano sull’armadietto successivo e ripone lì dentro i vestiti, impostando la combinazione con la data di nascita di Harry, e poi chiudendolo.  
Si fa la doccia come l’ultima volta, insaponandosi il corpo due volte ed asciugandosi i capelli prima di vestirsi. Per tutto il tempo, la sua mente torna al lucchetto che ha visto sull’armadietto e al fatto che lo avesse già visto prima del suo salto indietro nel tempo. Scuote la testa e controlla l’ora sull’orologio appeso alla parete. Ha ancora qualche minuto prima di dover attraversare la porta con la scritta “ARRIVO”, quindi si siede sulla panchina a meditare. O almeno ci prova. Non è così nervoso perché ha ormai superato quel punto e sente solo un gran senso di rassegnazione. Non avendo meditato nelle scorse settimane come era abituato a fare, non gli risulta molto d’aiuto, quindi si siede ed aspetta che sia il momento.  
La stanza è quasi identica a quella da cui è partito, eccetto per la mancanza di due elementi: il tubo ed il tavolo. Si chiede cosa ci possa essere adesso nella stanza della partenza, ma realizza che probabilmente è uguale, meno quelle due cose. Si trova circa due anni prima che scoprano quelle cose e spera di aver dato a Zayn tutte le informazioni che possono essergli utili per farcela.  
Al posto del tubo di metallo e del tavolo, c’è un semplice rettangolo di alluminio altro circa venti centimetri. Louis attraversa la stanza e si abbassa per studiarlo.  
“Tomlinson,” dice il Tenente Harold e gli fa un gesto verso il tavolo. “Se si sdraia, possiamo iniziare. Deve ripetere la formula.”  
Non è un deja vu, perché Louis sa che è una procedura standard. E’ solo divertente che sta praticamente avendo la stessa conversazione che ha avuto un anno fa. O che avrà tra cinque anni, a seconda dei punti di vista.  
Louis prende un respiro profondo e inizia, “Louis William Tomlinson, Crononauta. Missione Due, salto di ritorno. Viaggio dalla Camera di Cronoarrivo alle ore due di Sabato 13 Ottobre 2018 a Doncaster, Inghilterra, alla camera di Cronopartenza alle ore due di Venerdì 14 Ottobre 2023 a Doncaster, Inghilterra.”  
“Se la missione dovesse fallire, Signore?”  
Batte le palpebre e poi chiude gli occhi, lasciando che la sua mente si riempia di bellissimi ricordi di momenti trascorsi con Harry. “Se la missione dovesse fallire, è stato un piacere averla conosciuta, Tenente.”  
Il Tenente Harold annuisce e dice, “E’ un onore, Signore. Conterò all’indietro dal cinque all'uno, prima di iniziare. Cinque, quattro, tre, due, uno.”  
Louis cerca di rilassare corpo e mente mentre aspetta. Non c’è niente che i Tenenti possano fare se non guardare e non c’è niente che Louis stesso possa fare se non sperare che tutto vada bene. La tecnologia che lo porterà cinque anni nel futuro non è in quella stanza e nemmeno in quell’epoca. E’, appunto, cinque anni nel futuro e deve operare da lì.  
All’inizio, le sensazioni sono familiari. Il corpo inizia a formicolare e i suoi sensi sembrano distanti, ma invece di perdere conoscenza, essi tornano a funzionare tutti in una volta. Louis si sente nauseato e dolorante. Prova dolore ovunque, ma è tollerabile, finché non sente delle fitte di dolore alle gambe e cerca di muoversi, scoprendo che non riesce a farlo. C’è un debole ronzio che cresce piano piano e Louis cerca di coprirsi le orecchie, non riuscendo a fare nemmeno quello. Vuole gridare, ma la sua bocca e la sua gola sono paralizzate e si domanda cosa potrebbe succedergli se dovesse vomitare, perché la nausea aumenta a dismisura. Luci e colori appaiono nei suoi occhi e poi si sente come se il suo corpo fosse fatto a pezzi e bruciato tutto nello stesso momento.  
E poi, si ferma tutto.  
Per qualche secondo, non sente assolutamente niente e poi la nausea lo colpisce di nuovo, insieme ad una buona dose di panico perché si sente malato, senza alcun dubbio.  
I suoi occhi si spalancano e si volta immediatamente di lato, svuotando lo stomaco sul pavimento, poi si sdraia di nuovo e sbatte gli occhi, guardando il soffitto. Un’immagine vaga entra nel suo campo visivo e la registra un secondo prima di svenire. Zayn.  
∞  
Quando Louis si risveglia in quello che gli sembra un ospedale, è quasi certo che non lo sia. C’è una flebo infilata nel suo braccio e un catetere attaccato al suo pene e non è decisamente felice di scoprirlo. Si sente davvero di merda. Ogni muscolo del corpo gli fa male ed è esausto, ma è vivo.  
Appoggia nuovamente la testa sul cuscino e guarda di lato, poi preme il pulsante rosso tra le sue mani e aspetta.  
Due infermiere entrano nella stanza, seguite da un tormentato Zayn, che si ferma sulla porta e lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati.  
"Sei sveglio,” dice Zayn e fa un passo per avvicinarsi, mentre le infermiere controllano la flebo e la pressione.  
“Sono sveglio. E sono vivo. Ce l’abbiamo fatta?”  
Zayn annuisce. “Tu ce l’hai fatta. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”  
“Sì.” Louis si volta verso l’infermiera più vicina e chiede, “Posso togliere il catetere?”  
Mentre le infermiere lo rimuovono con cura, insieme alla flebo, Zayn esce dalla stanza, tornando con una vassoio una volta che hanno terminato.  
"Hai fame?”  
Louis annuisce e si mette a sedere. Zayn gli allunga il vassoio: sono una ciotola di porridge con due pezzi di toast e un bicchiere d’acqua.  
“Scusa, amico. Sei rimasto addormentato per due giorni e dovresti mangiare solo cose fluide. Devi andarci piano, anche se hanno detto che stai bene. Il tuo corpo è esausto-”  
“Me ne sto accorgendo.” Louis prende un piccolo morso del toast. E’ meglio che niente.  
"Devi rimanere qui per 24 ore ora che sei sveglio. Dopo, potrai avere del cibo normale, dei vestiti e andremo a casa.”  
“Casa?”  
"In Florida. Niall è in viaggio adesso dall’Australia. Lui e Liam non erano messi male quanto te.”  
Louis annuisce e cerca di non pensare a quello che Zayn non sta dicendo. “Mi sei mancato, amico.”  
“Non hai idea. Mi sentivo parte di una lunghissima rappresentazione teatrale e ora posso finalmente gettare la maschera.”  
“E’ strano vederti tutto in tiro.”  
“Mi sento come se avessi un’identità segreta, potrei tenere i vestiti.” Quando Louis alza un sopracciglio, Zayn ridacchia e aggiunge, “Scherzo. Non sapevo se avessi problemi di memoria o meno, quindi ho pensato che questo è il modo in cui mi conosceva il Louis del 2023.”  
“Sei strano... Potrai farti il tatuaggio sulla mano adesso.”  
“Sì, suppongo di sì.” Zayn sorride e si avvicina ad abbracciare Louis. “Abbiamo un sacco di cose di cui parlare, ma, um... Parleremo dopo. Riposati ora, se riesci.”  
C’è un’ulteriore piccola riunione riguardo il salto nel futuro, ma oltre a quello, Louis trascorre le successive 24 ore ad annoiarsi, mangiare cibo scadente, bere finalmente del the dopo aver pregato l’infermiera di poterlo fare e cercare di non pensare ad Harry.  
Quando lo fanno uscire di Mercoledì, Zayn cammina con lui fino allo spogliatoio. “Le tue cose sono tutte ancora nell’armadietto. Sono felice che abbiamo deciso affinché io ti seguissi fino all’aereo, o avresti vomitato sulle scarpe di qualcun altro.”  
"Scusa -”  
Zayn scuote la testa. “Non preoccuparti. Sei rimasto altrove tecnicamente per solo un’ora e poi sei svenuto per due giorni. Fatti una doccia e cambiati. Ti aspetto con i bagagli al piano superiore. Scrivimi quando hai finito.”  
“Non ho -”  
Zayn estrae il telefono di Louis dalla tasca e glielo porge. “L’ho recuperato dalla stanza dei Tenenti prima di venire da te.”  
Louis prende il telefono e annuisce, rigirandoselo tra le mani. “Ti scriverò.”  
Dopo essersi fatto una doccia il più velocemente possibile, Louis torna nello spogliatoio con i capelli ancora gocciolanti e un asciugamano intorno alla vita. Ha riacceso il telefono prima di entrare in doccia e lo ha abbandonato sulla panchina, quindi si piega verso di esso mentre finisce di asciugarsi. Nessun messaggio.  
I suoi vestiti sono lì, ma li lascia dove sono, avvicinandosi invece al lucchetto dell’armadietto e trattenendo il respiro mentre gira i numeri finali della combinazione. Il lucchetto scatta e Louis apre lo sportello, trovandosi davanti il sacchetto di plastica che ci aveva riposto. C’è un sottile strato di polvere che rimuove con l’asciugamano, ma se la borsa ha fatto il suo dovere, i vestiti dovrebbero essere intatti. Apre la cerniera e tira fuori vestiti e scarpe, sedendosi con il tutto in mano, affondando il viso nella stoffa. Cinque anni e profumano ancora di Harry. Procede ad indossare i pantaloni e la camicia, si infila la felpa dalla testa e poi allaccia le scarpe. Ripone i propri vestiti dentro la borsa in plastica, sblocca il telefono e trova un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto.  
E’ Zayn.  
Ho realizzato che non mi puoi scrivere se non hai il mio numero.  
Louis gli risponde che è pronto. Si incontrano nel corridoio e Zayn gli restituisce il borsone, in cui Louis infila anche il sacchetto di plastica, poi segue il moro.  
Quando arrivano al garage, Louis richiama l'attenzione di Zayn picchiettando sulla sua spalla e quando si volta, allaccia le braccia intorno al suo collo, sopraffatto dalle emozioni che lo hanno fatto sentire esausto. Zayn lo stringe forte e Louis ride quasi istericamente mentre le lacrime scorrono sul suo viso fino alla camicia mezza sbottonata dell’altro.  
Quando riprende fiato, Louis fa un passo indietro e urla, “Non sono morto!” e poi viene investito da un’altra ondata di risate incontrollabili. C’è un misto di sollievo, rimpianto, tristezza e dolore nel corpo e nella mente di Louis e non sa come affrontarlo.  
"Non sei morto,” ripete Zayn, sorridendo.  
∞  
Sulla strada per Heathrow, Louis e Zayn discutono su cosa organizzare per celebrare la riuscita della missione, ma Louis è ancora parecchio stanco, quindi si addormenta prima di arrivare all’aeroporto. Dorme per quasi tutto il volo verso la Florida, è ancora assonnato quando scendono dall’aereo e quando arrivano in aeroporto ad Orlando viene colpito in pieno dal caldo e dall’umidità del luogo. Zayn gli comunica che ha il resto della settimana libera, anche se dovrà recarsi in ufficio Venerdì mattina per un’altra riunione, ma gli verrà concesso del tempo per recuperare le energie.  
Se non fosse così stanco, non accetterebbe di avere tutti quei giorni liberi. In realtà non li vuole neanche essendo stanco perché tempo libero significa che nulla impedirà ai suoi pensieri di andare verso Harry e non è sicuro di poterlo sopportare. Non ci sono ancora né messaggi né chiamate da parte sua e c’è solo una ragione dietro a questo silenzio, ma Louis è troppo imbarazzato per poter chiedere a Zayn. Dopotutto, ha convinto lui stesso Zayn a giurare di non fare parola di Harry se fosse riuscito a tornare nel 2023, perché all’epoca era davvero convinto che Harry avrebbe trovato qualcun altro e avesse desistito dall’aspettarlo. Louis vorrebbe aver chiamato Zayn un’ultima volta per annullare la promessa, ma ormai è troppo tardi e lui è troppo testardo.  
Zayn lo accompagna al suo appartamento, offrendosi di aiutarlo per le scale, ma Louis declina l’offerta. Ha solo un borsone e non è pesante. Estrae le chiavi dalla tasca e si volta verso il moro. “Grazie, amico.”  
"Chiamami più tardi, okay?”  
Louis annuisce e scende dall’auto di Zayn, salendo lentamente le scale della palazzina. Quando raggiunge la porta del suo appartamento e la apre, realizza che il posto è nello stesso stato in cui lo ha lasciato giorni prima: i vestiti sono sparsi sul pavimento della camera, i piatti sono ancora ammassati nel lavello, non c’è cibo nel frigorifero... Louis sospira. Farà i conti con questa situazione più tardi, dato che ha la settimana libera, e ordinerà del cibo d’asporto per stasera.  
La chiave scivola facilmente nella serratura e il cuore gli si stringe in una morsa di dolore nel pensare alla serratura difettosa dell’appartamento di Doncaster. Lascia cadere la borsa sul pavimento e si appoggia alla porta per chiuderla.  
Tutte le luci sono accese, il che è strano, perché potrebbe giurare di averle spente, ma forse si è dimenticato, visto che era in ritardo e mezzo addormentato quella mattina. Supera la cucina e raggiunge la camera, non volendo fare altro che raggomitolarsi sotto il piumone e sentirsi dispiaciuto per sé stesso e un po’ arrabbiato con Harry.  
Quando apre la porta della camera è buio e ci mette un momento a togliersi le scarpe di Harry, per poi aprire la porta del bagno e urlare.  
Mille pensieri attraversano la mente di Louis: forse ha le allucinazioni, forse si sta ancora riprendendo dal salto, forse non ce l’ha nemmeno fatta a non morire, forse è nell’appartamento sbagliato.  
Louis prende un respiro profondo. “Scusa, amico, scusa. Devo... Devo aver sbagliato appartamento.” Torna indietro e si chiude la porta del bagno alle spalle, voltandosi nella confusione più totale perché questa è la sua camera. Il pavimento è sospettosamente pulito e il letto è fatto, ma questo è il suo letto, questo è il suo piumone, quelli sono i poster di merda delle navicelle spaziali che ha attaccato al muro quando si è sbarazzato di tutte le foto di Harry.  
La porta del bagno si apre dietro di lui e si volta, pronto ad urlare di nuovo, ma si ferma e osserva l’uomo sulla soglia. “Harry?”  
"Lou, oh mio Dio...” Harry gli si avvicina, ma Louis non riesce a parlare, completamente immobile.  
Harry fa un altro passo e tutto in una volta Louis cerca di riordinare le idee. Gli ultimi quattro giorni passati a pensare che fosse finita tra di loro, che Harry fosse andato avanti con qualcun altro, a lottare contro il suo cuore spezzato che lo stava consumando... Si era sbagliato. Harry è cambiato molto in cinque anni – ha i capelli corti e più tatuaggi, il petto è più ampio, ha più muscoli sulle braccia e la linea tra le sue sopracciglia è più profonda. Gli occhi di Louis vagano dal suo viso al suo corpo e apre la bocca per parlare, ma riesce ad emettere solo un singhiozzo.  
I loro occhi si incontrano e Louis si accorge che Harry sta piangendo solo quando nota le lacrime scorrergli sul viso e si incontrano a metà strada, abbracciandosi. Harry lo stringe così forte che fa male, ma non importa. Con le braccia intorno alla schiena del riccio riesce a sentire il suo respiro irregolare e come il suo corpo stia tremando, ma rimangono lì fermi, vinti dalle emozioni e stretti l’uno all’altro, piangendo sulla spalla l’uno dell’altro finché le lacrime smettono di cadere e tornano a respirare normalmente di nuovo.  
"Sei qui, come è possibile?” La voce di Louis suona ruvida per il pianto, quindi si schiarisce la gola e quando solleva la testa, Harry fa lo stesso.  
Lo sguardo del riccio vaga sul viso del maggiore per un momento. “Ti ho detto che ci sarei stato. Ancora non credevi -”  
“Tu hai detto che mi avresti scritto e non l’hai fatto. Ho pensato avessi trovato qualcun altro.” Louis apre la bocca per dire ad Harry che non importa, ma il riccio lo interrompe.  
“Mi sono dimenticato. Merda. Volevo farti una sorpresa. Zayn ha preso la tua doppia chiave da Liam. E tipo, ha detto che saresti stato qui un paio di giorni fa, ma poi mi ha chiamato e mi ha detto che anche se stavi bene, ti avrebbero tenuto lì un paio di giorni in più. Sono diventato pazzo ad aspettarti.” Harry si abbassa un po’, appoggiando la fronte su quella di Louis e chiudendo gli occhi. “Non l’ho fatto. Sono andato ad un appuntamento ogni tanto per far tacere gli altri, ma non ho... Lo sopportavo a malapena. Mi sentivo come se ti stessi tradendo. Un ragazzo mi ha baciato – un bacetto sulle labbra – e io... Non ho potuto... So che volevi che ci provassi, ma non potevo, Lou. Mi dispiace.”  
“No, non esserlo...” Louis si sporge in avanti e scuote la testa, poi porta le mani ai lati del collo di Harry e finalmente lo guarda con attenzione. Se possibile, è ancora più bello adesso a 27 anni di quanto non lo fosse a 22 e Louis chiude gli occhi, ringraziando di aver avuto l’opportunità di essere lì con lui a 27 anni e, se fosse per lui, per tutta la vita. Fa passare le dita tra i capelli bagnati di Harry. “I tuoi capelli...”  
“Sono corti, lo so. Io, um... Li ho donati e poi, beh...” Harry alza le spalle. “Sono decenti?”  
“Sono meravigliosi, piccolo.” Louis guarda verso il basso e mette della distanza tra i loro corpi quando vede che Harry è lì in piedi nudo e ancora bagnato dalla doccia, con il suo asciugamano che ad un certo punto è evidentemente caduto a terra. Anche se sono passati solo pochi giorni nella sua linea del tempo, i piccoli cambiamenti dell’aspetto di Harry gli fanno venire voglia di farlo stendere sul letto e prenderselo fino all’ultima goccia.  
“Tu... Stai indossando i miei vestiti?” chiede Harry, scrutandolo.  
Louis annuisce. “Cinque anni in una borsa sigillata e profumano ancora di te, quindi sì.”  
Harry gli sorride, chiaramente addolcito, poi arriccia il naso come fa sempre quando cerca di nascondere il suo affetto per Louis. “Mi sei mancato. So che è una cosa ovvia da dire, ma, Lou...”  
“Beh, so che tecnicamente sono stati solo quattro giorni, ma mi sei mancato anche tu.” Louis si morde un labbro e abbassa lo sguardo sul corpo nudo di Harry e sull’inchiostro che si è aggiunto sulle sue braccia e sul suo petto. “Nuovi tatuaggi? Raccontami.”  
“Devo raccontarti tante cose e voglio sapere anche di te. Come è andato il salto? Io, um, ti ho mandato delle mail. Hai presente l’account che avevi creato? Ci sono entrato recentemente ed è ancora funzionante. Ti ho mandato, beh, centinaia di mail. L’ho usato come una sorta di modo per parlare con te. Scusa.”  
"Non scusarti, piccolo, non vedo l’ora di leggerle. E voglio sapere tutto. E io, um... Sono stanco, ma è andato tutto bene.”  
“Io... Okay, ma puoi farlo dopo? Perché, tipo, non ti vedo da cinque anni e sto morendo qui.” Harry fa scivolare le mani sotto la maglietta di Louis e gli accarezza il petto, dalle costole alla schiena. “Voglio toccarti.”  
Sfila la maglia di Louis dalla testa e lo spinge sul letto, guardandolo mentre arretra sul materasso.  
Da distante e con la luce che viene dalla finestra, Louis riesce a vedere meglio il corpo di Harry ed è mozzafiato. Mentre Harry gattona sul letto e gli si posiziona sopra, Louis si concentra sul suo tatuaggio al centro del petto e ansima, sporgendosi per toccarlo. I caratteri sono piccoli e le parole formano un cerchio intorno ad un orologio.  
“Praeteritum, praesens, futurum,” dice Harry. “Me l’ha disegnato Zayn.”  
“Piccolo...” Louis traccia i contorni del disegno con la punta delle dita, poi alza lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Harry. “Io...”  
“Ti amo, Lou. Ancora, intendo. E’ per te. Il mio passato, il mio presente e il mio futuro. Sempre.”  
Louis lo fissa e le parole di Harry sono così sincere, così sentite, che anche se il riccio è sdraiato sopra di lui nudo, Louis non può aspettare nemmeno per un altro secondo. “Spostati, spostati da sopra di me.” Schiaffeggia dolcemente la spalla di Harry finché lui non rotola sul fianco e Louis scende dal letto.  
"Cosa – Stai bene?” chiede Harry, accigliato e a metà strada dall’alzarsi in piedi.  
“Stai lì.” Louis alza un braccio per fermare Harry dallo scendere dal letto, poi si gira e apre l’armadio. Si alza sulle punte dei piedi e scruta sopra l’ultima mensola finché non lo trova. Anche se non è fragile, Louis afferra con cura il pacchetto con entrambe le mani, appoggiandolo sul letto di fronte ad Harry.  
“Ce l’hai ancora?”  
“Te l’ho detto che lo avevo conservato... Aprilo.” Louis si allunga e strappa un pezzo della semplice carta marrone ancora avvolta al regalo che ha spedito ad Harry anni prima.  
Harry sposta lo sguardo dal pacchetto a Louis e poi ancora al pacchetto, poi lentamente lo scarta. Non è una scatola grande, solo abbastanza grande da poter mentire riguardo al contenuto, ed è piena zeppa di palline di polistirolo che finiscono ovunque appena Harry apre un lato del pacchetto. Alza gli occhi al cielo e ridacchia silenziosamente, poi infila la mano all’interno per tastare il suo regalo ormai vecchio sei anni.  
E’ una scatolina piccola di velluto rettangolare e Harry lancia un’occhiata sorridente a Louis prima di aprirla, per poi trovarci un piccolo ciondolo quadrato d’argento attaccato ad una collana sottile, anch’essa d’argento. La sfila gentilmente dalla scatola per osservarla meglio. E’ adorabile, Louis lo sa, perché l’ha fatta fare apposta per Harry. Il ciondolo rappresenta la costellazione di Acquario, filigranata e con intarsiate piccole stelle di ametista. Quando l’ha fatta realizzare, Louis pianificava di spedirla ad Harry per Natale, tenendo l’altro regalo per quando si sarebbero visti qualche mese dopo. Quando le cose tra di loro sono finite, come ultimo tentativo, ha impacchettato entrambi i regali insieme e li ha spediti.  
"E' bellissimo, Lou. Grazie, ma non capisco...”  
“C’è un altro regalo dentro. E’ attaccato sul fondo, in modo che tu lo trovassi per ultimo.”  
Harry inserisce di nuovo la mano all’interno del pacchetto, spargendo altre palline di polistirolo sul letto, finché non lo trova. E’ un pacchetto più piccolo e gli occhi di Harry si spalancano quando lo estrae. “Lou...”  
“Aprilo e basta.”  
Lentamente, come se si aspettasse di trovarci qualcosa di terribile dentro, Harry solleva il coperchio. E’ un anello semplice, composto da una fascetta d’argento con una lunetta in pietra turchese incastonata al centro. Louis l’ha fatta fare dallo stesso gioielliere che ha realizzato la collana. “Oh... Louis, è bellissimo.”  
Harry è bellissimo. E anche se originariamente lo intendeva come una sorta di fedina, di promessa, capisce che non vuole più aspettare. “Mi vuoi sposare?”  
“Cosa?” squittisce Harry e annaspa con l’anello, facendolo quasi cadere, ma riuscendo a prenderlo con entrambe le mani.  
Louis alza una spalla e allunga una mano per prendere l’anello. “Io... Non voglio aspettare ancora.” Tiene l’anello tra pollice e indice e chiede, “Allora... Mi vuoi sposare?”  
“Sì.” Harry balza in avanti, spingendolo sulla schiena fino a farlo sdraiare, e lo bacia fino a quasi perdere conoscenza. Louis stringe forte l’anello per non farlo cadere e ride quando Harry inizia a baciarlo su tutto il viso.  
Quando il riccio sembra soddisfatto del numero di baci che ha dato a Louis, si siede e gli porge la mano, muovendo le dita. L’anello gli sta perfetto.  
Harry sogghigna maliziosamente e spinge di nuovo Louis sulla schiena, cambiando completamente tono di voce. “Voglio succhiartelo.”  
Con un gemito, Louis chiude gli occhi e cerca di rilassarsi mentre Harry gli bacia il petto, le costole e lo stomaco, ma non riesce a farlo. “Piccolo. Piccolo, aspetta. Voglio... Voglio toccarti anche io.”  
"Hai detto di essere stanco.” Harry si sdraia e lascia un altro bacio sul suo stomaco, poi gli sfila i pantaloni e le mutande, baciando la punta del pene ormai quasi duro di Louis.  
Il maggiore mormora al tocco. “Lo sono, ma voglio... Girati e sdraiati vicino a me, sul fianco.” Louis batte la mano sulla parte di letto di fianco a lui e sfila dalle caviglie i pantaloni e i boxer.  
Si sistemano in modo che appoggino la testa sulle gambe dell’altro e Louis bacia la pelle morbida dell’interno coscia di Harry, mentre si sistema nella posizione corretta.  
"Mi sei mancato,” mormora Harry, talmente sottovoce che Louis lo sente a stento, mentre accarezza i suoi testicoli e lo masturba debolmente con una mano.  
Quando Louis lo guarda di sbieco, chiede, “Stai parlando con me o con il mio cazzo?”  
“Col tuo cazzo. Ma mi sei mancato anche tu, solo... Shh...” Harry succhia la punta del suo membro e Louis cerca di non perdersi in quella sensazione meravigliosa. Tiene gli occhi aperti e avvolge la mano attorno alla base dell’erezione di Harry, poi cerca di restituirgli le sensazioni che gli sta donando.  
E’ passato così tanto tempo per Harry e Louis vuole donargli il miglior pompino della sua vita per farsi perdonare i cinque anni passati senza, ma è difficile concentrarsi quando Harry lo sta succhiando così a fondo. Geme intorno alla sua erezione quando sente di star colpendo la gola di Harry e il suono deve scatenare qualcosa in lui, perché muove i fianchi in avanti. Louis fa del suo meglio, leccando fermamente la parte inferiore del cazzo di Harry e succhiandogli la punta come sa che gli piace.  
Accarezza il suo membro con una mano, mentre stringe leggermente i testicoli con l’altra, poi li massaggia fino a scivolare con le dita verso l’apertura di Harry. Non ha lubrificante, ma la sua pelle è ancora umida dalla doccia, quindi Louis massaggia in cerchio con la punta delle dita, inserendo la falange quando Harry si spinge verso il basso. Il riccio inizia a muoversi più veloce con la bocca, succhiando forte la punta per poi far scivolare la lingua sulla fessura e riprenderlo tutto fino in fondo.  
Louis vede i testicoli di Harry sollevarsi, succhiandolo ancora sulla punta fino a che non inizia a venire e poi lascia che il suo membro scivoli fuori dalla sua bocca. Chiude gli occhi e lo masturba, facendolo venire ancora sul suo viso.  
Quando Harry si riprende, gattona sul letto, facendo stendere Louis sulla schiena, inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe, masturbandolo e fissando il casino sulle guance e sulle labbra del liscio. I fianchi di Louis si alzano involontariamente alle stoccate di Harry e geme, venendo sulla mano del riccio e sul suo stomaco.  
"Cazzo, Lou. E’ stato decisamente bellissimo.” Harry mormora felice e il corpo di Louis scatta quando Harry gli lecca di nuovo la punta del membro.  
"No, piccolo, farò una doccia. Sono troppo... Troppo sensibile.” Louis non riesce a vederlo con gli occhi chiusi e lo sperma di Harry sulle ciglia, ma sa per certo che Harry è imbronciato. “Guidami fino al bagno, non vedo niente.”  
Harry sbuffa e prende per mano Louis, trascinandolo fuori dal letto fino al bagno. Gli pulisce il viso mentre l’acqua della doccia si scalda ed entra nella doccia con lui, anche se è appena uscito. Non rimangono molto sotto l’acqua perché Louis continua a sbadigliare e apparentemente Harry ha usato molta acqua calda nella sua doccia precedente, quindi appena sono puliti, escono, si asciugano e si rintanano sotto le coperte.  
"Voglio leggere le tue email,” mormora Louis, con il viso appoggiato sul petto di Harry.  
“Domani.” Harry fa scorrere le dita tra i capelli ancora umidi di Louis e, ancora una volta, Louis pensa di doverli tagliare. “Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo.”  
∞

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chiunque ha letto e apprezzato la storia! E' la mia prima traduzione consistente (ho sempre tradotto storie brevi) e devo ancora prenderci la mano. Se vi va lasciate un commento o una critica ♥
> 
> Ringrazio di nuovo @LTcheekbones su Twitter per l'aiuto con il betaggio :)
> 
> Per chi volesse leggere le mie altre storie, le trovate su Wattpad (user: gioo_22). Questa ho dovuto postarla qui perchè l'autrice non ha autorizzato il repost su altre piattaforme.
> 
> A presto
> 
> Gio.


End file.
